


ACW: Awesome Championship Wrestling

by The_Ayatollah_of_Awesomeness



Category: Fictional Wrestling - Fandom, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Fiction Wrestling, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Professional Wrestling - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 47,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ayatollah_of_Awesomeness/pseuds/The_Ayatollah_of_Awesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: I only own Jesse Alvarez, Joshua Garza, Carter Young, Stan Terra, Hector Ambrose, Erik Rollins, Damian Reigns, Luke Smith, Kurt Hudson, Kenji Matsuo, Zack Carver, Mike "The Mic" Martin, Clarissa Rivera, Alyssa Parker, and Maria Lopez. Anything else here (music and lyrics, fiction and non-fiction characters, other OCs, etc.), I own NONE of them.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. April 5th, Week 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I only own Jesse Alvarez, Joshua Garza, Carter Young, Stan Terra, Hector Ambrose, Erik Rollins, Damian Reigns, Luke Smith, Kurt Hudson, Kenji Matsuo, Zack Carver, Mike "The Mic" Martin, Clarissa Rivera, Alyssa Parker, and Maria Lopez. Anything else here (music and lyrics, fiction and non-fiction characters, other OCs, etc.), I own NONE of them.

**_ April 5th, Week 1 _ **

**TV-14**

The show begins with two men sitting at a commentary table. The 22-year-old Japanese male on the right has neck-length crimson hair with brown eyes and wears an opened black long-length shirt with a white buttoned up shirt under it is known as Kenji Matsuo. The other on the left is a 20-year-old Caucasian male with a black Fauxhawk hairstyle wearing a brown suit named Zack Carver.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the very first episode of ACW right here live in the Awesome Dome. I'm Kenji Matsuo along with my American half-brother, Zack Carver." announced Kenji.

Zack replies, "Thank you, my brother. And what a match card we have here tonight! One thing is, we only have a very limited amount of wrestlers for this episode, but we hope to get more once the fans of the ACW Universe decides what to have next week."

"But enough talk, brother! Let's get started on our first exhibition match! And the first match we're going to start with is... the team of Yugi Mutou and Atem in a two-on-two tag team match against a debuting tag team! Let's get to it!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Kenji! We're not having our match yet."

"Why not?"

"Because our general manager/chairman has a very special announcement for the beginning of the show!"

"Oh, right. I forgot! Jeez, I'm stupid."

"No kidding there." Zack muttered.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing. Anyway, let's have our boss come out already!"

The audience waits for the unknown GM to come out to the stage. Then...

_[We're building it uuuuuuuuuup_

_To break it back doooooooooown!_

_We're building it uuuuuuuuuup_

_To burn it down!_

_We can't wait_

_To burn it to the ground!]_

**("Burn it Down" by Linkin Park)**

The crowd stands up and cheers as the GM walks out. But Zack and Kenji seem to know this man in suit walking down the ramps to the ring.

"Wait a second... Holy crap! That's The Awesome One!" Kenji shouted.

"What?! He's the chairman and general manager?! This could not get any better!" Zack stated.

As the GM's theme song fades, the ACW Universe roars in the arena with cheers and chants "Awesome One! Awesome One!" The GM stands in the ring with a microphone in his hand and speaks.

"Good evening, ACW Universe! How are we all doing tonight?" the audience responds with cheers. "Okay, that good. All right. Now, let me make this announcement short and simple. First, for this show, we're only going to have only about three exhibition matches, considering that we don't have that many wrestlers in this business, but Zack and Kenji already spoiled the first part of it..." he raised a brow.

Kenji shrugs as some of the audience members laughs, "Sorry, boss. We got too excited for tonight."

"I'm sure you did, Kenji. But don't worry, everyone, I'll make sure you'll have the best matches tonight! Yes, on our first match, it'll be Yugi and Atem against a debuting tag team. Now on our second match, we have Eddy McGee, Eddward Remington, and Edward James, the Erupting Eds, versus a special three-man tag-team also debuting here tonight. And last but not least, the final event for tonight's show. The main event is... Naruto Uzumaki versus Isaac Clarke!"

The audience cheers with thrill of excitement of the main event announced.

"Oh, my God! Isaac Clarke and Naruto Uzumaki in the squared circle tonight for our final match!" Kenji shouted.

"Oh, man! This first episode is going to kick ass!" Zack said, pumped up, "And it better not be an April Fool's joke!"

"Zack, we're past that four days ago."

The GM smiles, "I'm pretty sure that's made you guys happy, because that made me happy as well. Thank you all for attending and enjoy the first match of the night."

The GM goes to leave the ring through the ropes, but stops and walks back at the center.

"Oh, right. I forgot one more thing. I forgot to announce you good people my name. Well, let me tell you. My name...is Jesse. And that's all I'm going to give you. Again, thank you and enjoy the show!"

With that, Jesse leaves the ring with a smile on his face and high-fives the fans along the way to the stage.

"Well, guys, we're on our way to the first match, next, on ACW!" Kenji announced.

"Don't change that channel! This is one night you won't forget," Zack stated.

[Commercial Break]

* * *

The cameras return to the ring and we see a female brunette standing in the ring with a mic in her hand as the bell sounds.

"The following Tag-Team contest is scheduled for one fall!"

_"Yu-Gi-Oh!"_  Yugi's and Atem's voice is heard before their theme song plays.

_[NOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!_

_I'm knocking on the door!_

_..._

_Kick it down!_

_..._

_I'm knocking on the door!_

_..._

_Break it down!_

_When it comes to dues, we paid them_

_We had the patience, we waited_

_Sometimes loved and sometimes hated_

_Here we come, there ain't no mistaking_

_We get the chance and we take it_

_Get the shot at the game and we make it_

_Standing on the edge, like we played it_

_Here we come, there ain't no mistakin'!]_

**("In the Middle of It Now" by Disciple)**

Fireworks play around the stage and soon, Yugi and Atem come out to the stage. The audience reacts with cheers when they arrived. Both walk from opposite sides of the stages. Atem stands with his hands at his waist and a smirk as Yugi points at the audience. Both different twins, with smiles on their faces and charisma, walk back to the center stage, then walk down the ramps. Yugi slides under the bottom ropes as Atem enters the ring by walking up the steps.

_[We're in the middle of it_

_Fire and smoke are everywhere_

_I can't see it cooling down_

_We're in the middle of it_

_It's everything we ever wanted_

_The middle of it_

_We're in the middle of it now!]_

"Introducing first: from Domino City, Japan, at a combined weight of 225 pounds, the team of Yugi Mutou and Atem, Altered Egos!"

"Yugi and Atem—different personalities, but they look closely the same in appearance," Zack stated.

"That may be true, Zack. Another thing is that these two have been through everything—good and bad—just to get to here." Kenji stated, "We've already seen what these two can do in the ring in a practice match about a month ago before the show started, and I believe these two will be the greatest tag team champions ever in the future."

"Once we decide what championship belts should there be," Zack added.

Yugi walks to the nearest turnbuckle and stands on top as Atem walks to ropes and stands on the bottom and middle, like how Edge does. Yugi stands down from the turnbuckle and stands near his older twin. Both of them stand in the center, waiting for their opponents.

**("The Bird and the Worm" by The Used)**

_[He wears his heart safety-pinned to his backpack_

_His backpack is all that he knows_

_Shot down by strangers whose glances can cripple_

_The heart and devour the soul]_

The lights start coming back on slowly and the stage shows two men with skull masks and kneeling with their heads down. Both men look towards the ring then they both stand up, both hands crossed and heads down. Both men raise their fists in the air as the fireworks shoot upwards. The audience gives mixed reactions to this new tag-team. The masked men walk towards the ring with serious looks on their faces under the masks. Yugi and Atem were confused at the sight of these two men. Both of the masked men separate and walk at both ends of the ring. Both Atem and Yugi stand by each other, thinking that Carter and Stan are going to attack them already. Stan and Carter stand at the aprons from opposite sides and jump over the ropes.

_[All alone he turns to stone_

_While holding his breath half to death_

_Terrified of what's inside to save his life_

_He crawls like a worm from above_

_Crawls like a worm from above]_

"And their opponents, making their debut at ACW: from Orlando, Florida, at a combined weight of 469 pounds, the team of Carter Young and Stan Terra...Alpha & Omega!"

The masked men walk towards the ring with serious looks on their faces under the masks. Yugi and Atem were confused at the sight of these two men. Both of the masked men separate and walk at both ends of the ring. Both Atem and Yugi stand by each other, thinking that Carter and Stan are going to attack them already. Stan and Carter stand at the aprons from opposite sides and jump over the ropes.

"Whoever these two men are, I'm pretty intimated right now." Kenji stated, "With a tag team name like 'Alpha and Omega' can pretty much scare ya."

"I'm not scared by the team's name." Zack replied, "I mean, seriously, these two look like they're soldiers wearing skull masks."

"Um, I'm not sure that the soldiers could even were skull masks like that."

"Besides that, you're right about one thing, Yugi and Atem look intimated by the new tag team. Let's see how well these men can do."

As the music fades, both teams back away to their corners. Stan and Carter take off their masks, revealing of their faces. Carter had an edge-up hairstyle in the color of black and Stan has the same but his hair is at shoulder-length. The referee stands in the middle of the ring checking if they're ready. Stan stays at his corner as his partner stands on the apron, behind the ropes. Atem insisted on going first, but Yugi wanted to. Atem nods and stands on the apron as the ref asks both competitors if they're ready. Both of them nod, the ref signals for the bell to ring.

"All right, here we go!" Zack said.

Yugi and Stan stand at the center of the ring, looking towards each other's face. Only disadvantage for Yugi is that he was shorter than Stan. One thing Stan did was he went on his knees and mocks Yugi's height. The crowd boos at Stan.

"Okay, that's just uncalled for." Kenji implied, irritated.

"C'mon, I know he's short, but did you really have to do that on your first day?" Zack asked.

Stan was talking smack to Yugi and comparing their size difference. Yugi shook his head and turns to Atem.

"Should I?" Yugi asked.

Atem just shrugs to his question. Yugi looks back to Stan and does a Buzzsaw Kick at his head. The crowd reacted with pain then laughs.

"Oh! That's gotta hurt!" Kenji winced.

"Ha! Never mess with the little guys like Yugi! Woo!" Zack laughed.

Stan crawled back to his corner as Yugi walked backwards with a smirk on his face and bobbles his head like Chris Jericho and rests at his corner. That's what happens when you mess with a little guy like Yugi. Stan tenders his jaw as he makes a tag to Carter. He and Yugi walk at the center and go into a tie-up. Carter wins the tie-up by putting Yugi in a Side Headlock. Young throws Yugi down with a Headlock Takedown and he has the kid down on the mat. Already in the match, Carter takes control of the momentum. Yugi has his shoulders down, the ref counts, but Yugi raises his arm up quickly. Yugi, with his strength, rolls Carter over and has his shoulders down.

1...

Carter kicks out. When Carter was about to stand up, Yugi runs to the ropes, runs back, and does a Front Dropkick to his opponent's face. But Mutou wasn't done from there; he runs to the ropes again and does a Springboard Moonsault. After that, Yugi walks back to his corner and tags Atem.

"All right, here we go. Atem's tagged in." Kenji stated.

Atem walks to Carter to make him stand up, but Carter quickly grabs his legs and does Possum Pin. Luckily, Atem kicks out quickly. Atem gets up on one knee, but Carter hits him with a knee to the face. Carter grabs Atem and pushes him to the turnbuckle. Young hits Atem's exposed chest with a Knife-Edge Chop five times before Atem sits at the corner. Carter backs away from Atem a bit, then he runs and rams his foot right towards Atem's face. The crowd winced to this move.

"That did not look good at all." Zack commented.

Yugi looked like in pain from seeing that. Young drags Atem from the corner, but not to pin him, but to tag in his partner. Stan steps inside, kicks Atem in the ribs, grabs his free leg, then he and Carter catapults Atem at their corner and he hits his head at the turnbuckle. Terra walks over his downed opponent, places his foot on Atem's face and does a foot stretch as the audience boos and he acts arrogant. Atem covers his face in pain. But Terra wasn't done from there; he stands over Atem and yells at his face: "You...are...nothing!" Then Terra punches him right in the face. Soon, he delivers multiple strikes to Atem until the ref orders him to let him go and counts to five. Stan backs away and Atem goes to the ropes. As Atem sits near the ropes, Terra looks towards him and slaps him towards across the face. Yugi has had enough and tries to help his friend, but the ref wouldn't let him get in the ring. With this advantage, Carter steps down from the apron, walks to Terra's side, grabs Atem's head and starts to choke him with the ropes as Stan chokes him too with his foot.

"What the hell, man?! How dirty of these two! Un-freaking-believable!" Kenji shouted.

"Are you kidding? I think this a smart move here. Having their opponent distracting the referee while they are weakening the other." Zack stated.

"What the hell are you talking about, man? Have you been taking acid?"

"I kinda puffed a bit before the show started."

"Huh. Well, that explains your smoky breath this morning."

"You knew?!"

Carter and Stan are finished and Carter punched Atem before the ref could face back at them. As Atem now lies on his abdomen, Stan goes over him with a Camel Clutch submission. Stan wasn't showing mercy as he held tight on to Atem's neck and kept strangling him.

"This doesn't look good at all. I'm not sure how long Atem can hold this." Kenji stated.

Stan kept yelling Atem to tap, but he won't. No matter how much Terra forces Atem to tap, he will not surrender. Yugi calls to his partner to tag him as he held his hand out, but could not as Atem was in the center of the ring. Yugi then claps and tells the audience to support his partner. Atem hears the audience chanting his name and he starts shaking his right arm for strength. His arm turned into a fist and he starts to try get out of the Camel Clutch. Atem's right arm slips out first then his left. Atem starts to stand on his knee. The crowd was cheering that Atem had the strength to carry a person that weighted a bit more than him. Soon, Atem stands up with Stan on top of him, then Atem falls backwards to the mat and hits Terra with the Electric Chair!

"Holy crap! What phenomenal strength by Atem!" Kenji exclaimed.

"No lie there, brother!" Zack agreed.

Stan feels pain on his back as he screams and Atem crawls to make a Hot Tag. Stan tags in Carter and at the last minute, as Carter quickly ran to his downed opponent, Atem tags Yugi and he starts slugging Carter.

"Look at Yugi go! Now things are getting better!" Zack proclaimed.

Yugi gets off Carter, runs to Stan and elbows him; making him fall out of the ring. Now Yugi has the momentum in the match. Yugi runs to Carter and does a Flying Forearm Smash and kips-up. Carter stands up quickly, he tries to hit Yugi with a Bicycle Kick, but Yugi dodges it bending over backwards (The Matrix), and does a Spinning Roundhouse Kick.

"And Yugi comes back with the momentum!" Kenji stated.

The crowd fills the arena with cheers and excitement. Yugi shouts to the crowd to get them more pumped up. He walks behind the ropes and waits for Young to get up. Carter stumbles to stand up, Yugi steadies himself, and then he leaps on the top rope and does a Springboard Hurricanrana!

"Yugi's got him with a Hurricanrana!" Kenji exclaimed.

"Can he make the pin?" Zack asked.

Yugi covers...

1, 2...

Carter kicks out at two and a half. Yugi sighs in frustration. But he wasn't done by a long shot. He has one more trick up his sleeve. Carter slowly starts to stand, then Yugi leaps on his shoulders and does a Reverse Frankensteiner! But Yugi couldn't pin him as Carter was rolling out of the ring. Yugi tags in Atem and he does a Leg Lariat at Carter from the ropes.

"Not bad, Atem! Not bad!" Zack commented.

Yugi exits the ring and stands outside the apron. While the ref was distracted with Atem and Young outside the ring, Yugi was instantly dragged out by two people and he hits his head on the edge.

"What the hell?! Who are those two men?" Zack asked.

"Wait a minute, that's Bakura and Marik!" Kenji answered, "What in the hell are those bastards doing here?! They don't even have contracts here!"

"Well, it looks like these two are having a grudge against Yugi."

Yugi stands up to see Bakura and Marik attacking him. Both attackers run to Yugi and they do a Clothesline/Spear Combo as the crowd boos. Unfortunately, Atem was still busy with Carter and Terra noticed the interference and starts to distract the ref. Marik and Bakura were still beating up Yugi down to a pulp. Then Marik grabs Yugi's leg and hits a DDT, causing him pain in his leg.

"For God's sake, someone stop this!" Kenji begged.

Then, the crowd's boos turned into cheers as two more men came running on the ramps and run to Yugi's help.

"Who in the...? Wait, that's Joey and Tristan! They're here to help Yugi!" Kenji said.

"Here we go! Some order in this match." Zack said, relieved.

Bakura and Marik see Joey and Tristan running towards them and they run away from the crime through the crowd. Joey checks Yugi as Tristan stands behind the guardrail, calling out to Marik and Bakura to fight. Both attackers want nothing to do with him. Atem and Carter were already back in the ring and Atem strikes him down. He looks to his corner to tag Yugi, but sees he was down on the floor. Atem looks over to his downed partner then looks up at the audience to see Marik and Bakura in the crowd up the arena steps, looking at their dirty work, smiling evilly.

"Atem is not happy from this." Zack stated.

"No, he is not." Kenji approved.                                                                                                             

Atem had an angry expression at them for attacking Yugi. What Atem didn't see is that while Carter was down, he tagged in Stan and he waits in the corner for an attack. Atem turns around and Terra hits him with a Spear! Terra hooks the leg; 1, 2, 3!

**("The Bird and the Worm" by The Used)**

"The winners of this match: the team of Carter Young and Stan Terra, Alpha & Omega!"

Both the newcomers leave the ring with smiles on their faces and celebrate their first win as Atem sat in the corner with anger, recovering from the Spear.

"You got to be friggin' kidding me!" Kenji shouted, "Those two stole the win because of Marik and Bakura!"

"Sure as hell of an upset win here. But you got to admit, this was a great match between the two tag teams." Zack stated.

"You've definitely puffed before the show... Those assholes helped the newcomers win the match! Jeez..."

"Do you need an aspirin?"

"Shut up."

Atem exits the ring, still tendering his abdomen, and checks on Yugi's condition as the EMTs attend to him. Both Joey and Tristan pick Yugi up and carry him with his arms over their shoulders and head to the stage.

"Yugi doesn't look so good." Kenji stated.

"I sure hope he makes a fast recovery, depending on his status." Zack stated.

"Coming up next, after the break, is the Six-Man Tag Team Match. Featuring the Erupting Eds and another debuting tag team, after we return live here on Awesome Championship Wrestling."

[Commercial Break]

* * *

The cameras return to backstage and shows Atem standing outside the infirmary along with Joey, Tristan and Téa. All of them were concerned about Yugi's condition since he got attacked earlier. Atem felt guilty the most.

"I can't believe I wasn't there to help him..." Atem said.

"It's not your fault, man. You just didn't see it coming." Joey replied, "So don't blame yourself."

"Joey, Yugi was attacked by Marik and Bakura while I got distracted. It's my fault this happened."

"Listen, we've all had things to blame ourselves about. But this is one thing you should not. Try to relax, okay?"

With that, Joey and Tristan leave, departing from Atem. Téa stands up to talk to him.

"He's right, Atem. You shouldn't blame yourself for this." Téa said.

"I'm not sure." Atem replied.

"Look, I'm positive Yugi doesn't blame you for this."

"You may be right, Téa. But still..." Atem held his head down in shame, "Téa, why don't you go with Tristan and Joey? I'll wait for Yugi."

Téa nods and walks away. Atem runs his hair with his hands in frustration and mutters to himself in anger.

"I-I... Those two... They... Son of a...!" then he punches the wall, "Damn it all!"

The door opens and Atem looked to see the doctor step out of the room.

"Doctor, how is he? Is Yugi going to be okay?" Atem asked.

"Don't worry, sir. He has a minor headache, and a minor back and leg injury. Within about a week or two, he should back on his feet." the doctor answered.

Atem sighs in relief, "Okay, good. Thanks for the info, Doctor. I'm glad to know th—"

Atem was interrupted when he was attacked by the same two people: Marik and Bakura.

"What the hell?! Again with this crap?!" Zack shouted.

"Goddammit!" Kenji shouted.

Marik and Bakura kept kicking and beating Atem down, then Bakura picks him up and slams his head on the wall. Atem fell unconscious with blood flowing on his head and Marik and Bakura leave the scene, but Bakura stays behind and says to Atem...

"Remember this... We are the ones to end you. And we will not stop until you give us what we want." Bakura said before striking him in the face.

Bakura leaves the bleeding Atem down on the floor as the doctor called for help.

* * *

Cameras return to the ring and the bell rings.

"The following Six-Man Tag Team Match is scheduled for one fall!"

_[Are you ready?]_

**("Break It Down" by the DX Band)**

The lights go dim and turn green, and cameras go all around through the arena as the audience cheers.

_[Yeah, you think you can tell us what to do?_

_You think you can tell us what to wear?_

_You think that your better?_

_Well you better get ready_

_To bow to the masters_

_Break it down!]_

The Eds come out to the stage like how DX did with crossing their arms above their heads.

"Introducing first: from Peach Creek, at a combined weight of 585 pounds, the team of Eddy McGee, Eddward Remington and Edward James, the Erupting Eds!*

"Three great friends, three great future champions! And that is the Eds themselves!" Kenji commented. "These three are freaking awesome!"

"You got that right, man! One thing is, these guys are a part of PCUW. I'm glad these guys are here," Zack stated.

The Eds stand in the ring all together, raise their arms up, and does the DX trademark chop as the fireworks play. By then, Eddy goes in front on his left knee, poses with tongue out, Edd does the HBK pose, and Ed does the Triple H pose. Soon, the lights turn normal, their song fades, and the Eds stand ready for their opponents.

_[*Feedback*_

**_Sierra!_ **

**_Hotel!_ **

**_India!_ **

**_Echo!_ **

**_Lima!_ **

**_Delta!_ **

**_SHIELD_ ** _]_

**("Special Op" by Jim Johnston)**

The audience roars with shock that the Shield is in the arena as the Eds were paralyzed in fear. Eddy tells them to look around to see which way they were coming.

"Oh, my God! The Shield is here at ACW!" Zack shouted.

"Aw, crap! Now this is even worse." Kenji stated.

The cameras turn the arena steps to see where the group will be coming from. A camera finds the team coming down the steps, but it wasn't really them. These people were different.

"What the? That's the Shield? Where's Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns?" Zack asked.

"I don't know, but these three men look like a younger version of the Shield." Kenji stated.

"And their opponents, making their debut at ACW, at a combined weight of 652 pounds, the team of Hector Ambrose, Erik Rollins and David Reigns, The SHIELD!"

"Huh. I see that the guys gave themselves the last names in tribute of the Shield members." Zack stated.                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

"Yep. I think these guys also want to serve 'justice' into this company." Kenji commented.

The Eds stood back as the Shield rolled inside the ring. Both teams back to their corners. Hector and Erik stay behind the ropes as David stood. Ed told his friends he would handle this. Edd and Eddy leave Ed to their corner. But before the ref rings the bell, Maria makes an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have just been informed that this match will now be a Six-Man Elimination Tag Team Match!"

The ACW Universe yells in excitement that this match has changed.

"An elimination match? That sound epic." Zack said.

"Let's see how this is going to go." Kenji stated.

The ref rings the bell and Ed and David quickly go into a tie-up. Both of them kept pushing force into each other. Ed was about to push David, but he threw Ed to his team's corner and Ed was surprised. No one saw that coming. Ed stands and goes for another tie-up and this lasted longer. This time Ed throws David to his corner with great strength. Ed smiled and nods as the crowd roots.

"Okay, a battle of strength between them and Ed wins the second one. Not bad for a start." Kenji commented.

Now Reigns and Ed go for another tie-up, then Ed puts Reigns in a Side Headlock. Then David counters with an Arm Wrench, and holds it behind Ed's back. Ed quickly counters and now David is in the position. Ed then puts David's free arm over his shoulder and hits a Back Suplex, not only hitting his opponent's back but the arm as well. Ed goes for a quick pin; 1... And David kicks out. Ed picks David up, but he counters with an elbow. Ed quickly stands up, but to receive a Big Boot by Reigns. David walks to Ed's side and Elbow Drops him two times before he jumped and lands a large one. Then he drags Ed to his corner, tags in Hector, lifts Ed up in the Electric Chair position as Hector climbs on the top turnbuckle and both boys do a Flying Clothesline/Electric Chair combo to Ed. Then Hector covers Ed; 1, 2... Ed kicks out at two. Hector then gives Ed a series of punches and slams his head on the mat then puts him in a Headlock. Ed sits up as Hector still holds on to the headlock. Eddy and Edd clap and tells everyone to chant for Ed. Then Ed starts to stand up as the chants kept going, but Hector wasn't going to let that happen when he lets go of him and does a Dropkick. Ed falls to the ropes and Hector runs to the opposite side, bounces off, and hits Ed with a Rope Attack. Hector stands proud over Ed as the crowd boos at him.

"Jeez, Ed's not looking so good here. We just started, and these guys are already taking the momentum." Kenji stated.

"But can the Eds make a comeback? Find out once we return live on ACW!" Zack announced.

[Commercial Break]

* * *

"And we're back live on ACW and the Eds are back in control!" Zack announced as Eddy hits Erik with a Sitout Jawbreaker.

"Earlier in the commercial break, Ed had suffered a leg injury by Hector from getting distracted by Erik. Luckily, Ed made a tag before his opponents could get to him. Let's take a look what happened," Kenji said.

_DURING COMMERCIAL BREAK:_

Erik calls to Ed to mock him. Ed tries to hit him, but Erik moves away. Ed looks back and Hector hits Ed right in front of the knee. Ed screams in pain from the attack.

_BACK LIVE IN THE RING:_

Eddy pushes Erik to a corner and chops him in the chest three times, receiving 'woos' from the audience. Then Eddy jumps on the middle ropes and goes for a Ten-punch. The fans count with the punches, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" Then Eddy flips Erik over in a Monkey Flip and he falls face-first on the mat! Eddy rolls him over and goes for a quick cover; 1, 2... And Rollins kicks out. Eddy went to go for an Armbar, but Rollins catches him by surprise with a Small Package Pin; 1, 2... Eddy quickly kicks out and he rolls out of the ring. Erik follows Eddy out. Erik charges at Eddy to spear him, but Eddy dodges it and Rollins hits the barricade instead. Eddy grabs Erik by the hair and slams his head on the guardrail, then he pushes him back into the ring. Eddy picks Erik up, hooks his arms, and does a Butterfly Backbreaker. Erik feels pain in his back and Eddy tags in Edd. Edd climbs top rope, Rollins stands up and Edd leaps for a Front Dropkick. Then Edd sits Erik up, places him in an Inverted Facelock, hooks his near arm with Erik's free arm and uses the Dragon Sleeper, receiving a shocking reaction from the fans.

"Holy crap! I didn't know Double D was a submission specialist." Kenji said.

"He isn't. He's just doing this for the first time." Zack replied.

Edd keeps holding on to the submission move as Erik tries to escape but can't. He is using his free arm to hit Edd, but can't. Erik moves all around to try and grab the ropes in order to get a rope break but couldn't as well. Then Rollins uses his free arm to grab Edd's head and hit it with his knee. Edd lets go and Erik breaks free and tags in Hector. Edd looks back and receives a High Knee from him. Hector covers; 1, 2... Edd kicks out at two and an half. Hector picks Edd by the head and tags in David. Both turn around, put Edd's arms over their shoulders and land a Double Suplex. Edd was in pain from the Suplex and David walks over him and does an Elbow Drop David picks Edd and puts him in a Standing Headscissors; signaling for a Powerbomb. Reigns lifts him up, but Edd counters with a Hurricanrana! Edd runs to his corner and tags in Ed. Ed then starts to go crazy on Reigns with multiple strikes— despite of having an injured knee. Ed gets off David, Clotheslines Hector and Erik out of the ring and roars with a passion.

"Awesome! Ed is back in power!" Kenji shouted.

"Let's have the monsters loose now!" Zack commented.

As David stands up, Ed bounces off the ropes and hits a Bicycle Kick. But Ed wasn't done there; he starts charging at David with a series of Clotheslines, then hits him with a High Knee, goes for an Irish Whip, David bounces off and Ed hits him with a Spinebuster! It was time for the ultimate finisher to hit. But Ed was not thinking of his finisher; he was thinking of his team's finisher. Ed brings Reigns to his corner, puts him in Standing Headscissors position, Eddy and Edd climb the top rope.

"What could be the Eds thinking?" Zack asked.

"I already know. They call this finisher Edquake." Kenji answered.

Then Ed lifts Reigns up, Eddy jumps for a Flying Clothesline, Edd jumps for a Missile Dropkick, Reigns is hit and Ed finishes the combo with a Powerbomb. The crowd cheers to the Eds' finisher and Ed has Reigns' shoulders down; 1, 2, 3!

"David Reigns has been eliminated!"

"They did it! They eliminated the strongest member in The SHIELD!" Kenji shouted.

"Awesome! One down, two to—" Zack was interrupted when two people came into the ring and starting beating up the Eds. "What the hell!"

"Un-friggin'-believable! It's Young and Terra! What are they doing here?!"

The match has ended with the Eds winning by DQ. Carter and Stan were still beating up the Eds along with the help with the Shield as the crowd boos. After they were done, David grabs Ed and puts him in a Powerbomb position as Terra and Carter hold Edd and Eddy. David is the first to lift Ed up and then Erik and Hector help slam Ed in a three-man Powerbomb. The "new" Shield has made their first Aided Powerbomb victim and it is Ed. The Shield, Terra and Carter leave the ring. Ed lies on the mat unconscious as Eddy and Edd lied there injured.

"Why in the world are there attacks going around everywhere?" Zack asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure that Jesse is going to be freaking pissed," Kenji stated.

[Commercial Break]

* * *

The cameras return backstage and shows Jesse in his office with a frustrated look on his face. This show was supposed to be a night for the fans to remember, but it's just hell breaking loose.

"Great... This is just freaking great." Jesse muttered to himself, then came a knock on his door. “Who is it?”

"Jesse, it's me," answered a voice off-screen, outside the room.

Jesse leaves his chair instantly to open the door; standing on the other side was a young man near Jesse's age at 17 with short brown hair and is wearing a black suit. He is known as Joshua Garza, assistant GM of ACW.

"Josh, what is it?"

"Listen, I came by to see if you were all right." Josh replied.

"All right? No, Josh. I'm not all right. I just had five guys brutalize the Eds along with Marik and Bakura attacking Yugi and Atem during their match! T-Those two don't even have contracts here! I mean, how the hell did they get in here?! That's what I want to know, Goddamn it!"

"Okay, I understand that you're upset, but I have a feeling this will make it all better."

"What?"

Josh whispers in Jesse's ear and he has a small smile.

"Really? After a week, they're done already?"

"Yes, sir. They're finished and ready to go for next week. If we're still going."

"Oh, we will keep going. And you're right. That did make me feel better."

"Hey, whenever things are down, Josh's the guy to make it all better."

"Thanks, man. You may leave."

With that, Josh nods and leaves Jesse's office.

* * *

The cameras change to an interview area and shows a man with a buzz-cut with a microphone in his hands.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Mike Martin and here with me is the man that will be facing Isaac Clarke tonight. Please welcome, Naruto Uzumaki," Mike introduces Naruto as the fans give a cheering reaction. "Now, Naruto, tell me. What are your thoughts of facing your good friend Clarke?"

"Um, well, Mike, it was surprising to me that I have to face this guy in a one-on-one match. I'm pretty sure that Isaac was surprised too." Naruto stated, "My thoughts of facing Isaac in a match is, not only going to be a good one for me and him, but as well for the ACW Universe too."

"And do you have a feeling you will win the bout?"

"Mike, between me and Clarke, it's not about winning or losing. It's about going out there and entertaining the Awesome People out there. I wish him the best of luck. And I'm pretty Isaac does the same for me."

With that, Naruto leaves the interview.

* * *

The cameras change to the locker room, showing Téa on her cell phone.

"Him too?! God, there are attacks everywhere," Téa implied. "How is his condition? Worse than Yugi? Okay... See ya, Joey."

She hangs up on her phone and sits down on the bench with sadness. Then a voice calls her.

"Téa?"

She turns to see Sakura Haruno standing next to her, receiving a mixed reaction by the fans.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"It's Yugi and Atem. They're both injured, but Atem's condition is worse," Téa answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that."

"Thank you... It's just that... On their first night as a tag team and two of Yugi's greatest enemies are after them. Hell's broken loose here."

"I hope they make a full recovery."

A voice comes in, "Well, that's a nice way comfort someone."

Sakura and Téa look up to see Kendra Daniels standing there with a smug look on her face, receiving boos from the fans.

"Kendra...what the hell do you want?" Sakura questioned with a hint of annoyance and anger.

"Oh, I just came to see the little apricot princess cry about her boyfriend's condition. Or should I say her boyfriends' conditions." Kendra insulted Téa, receiving more boos from the fans.

"You...!" Téa was about hit her, but Sakura stops her and faces Kendra.

"You have no right to talk to someone like that when their friends are injured," Sakura stated.

"Oh, please. What do you know about friendship? You didn't even try to stop the guy you loved and tried to kill you," Kendra replied.

"Says the girl who made a certain betrayal to a certain someone."

"You got a lot a guts for saying something like that."

"You know what? Next week, I'm facing you. One-on-one."

"Fine. But...when I'm through with you, you're going to regret you fought me."

With that, Kendra leaves the room as Téa and Sakura look on with hatred in their eyes.

"I really hate that bitch," Sakura said.

"You're not the only one," Téa agreed.

* * *

The cameras return to the ring and shows the TitanTron. The TitanTron turns on and shows Jesse's face on the screen.

"Good evening, ACW fans." Jesse greeted, "As from the current events, we've seen five of our best wrestlers assaulted. And I am still very angry about this. I will not allow this Armageddon to happen on my show. I promised you all a great night, and I'm gonna give you one. But before we get started on the Naruto/Clarke match, I have another important announcement. You saw earlier what Josh and I were talking about and you wonder what. Well, I'll tell you. It's about the championship belts. We are going to have a total of nine championship belts announced next week on ACW. And believe me, guys. These titles are...awesome. Thank you for listening. Enjoy the main event."

With that, the TitanTron turns off and the audience responses with cheers and excitement.

"Wow. The championship belts are going to be announced next week on ACW. Doesn't that excite you, bro?" Zack asked.

"That actually made me felt better, considering of what's going on tonight." Kenji answered, "Nine championships will be announced next week! I can't wait. But before we start the match, we need your help to pick an official theme song for our show!"

"We only have six songs for you guys to choose. The six choices are: 'Carry On' by Avenged Sevenfold; '...To be Loved' by Papa Roach; 'Let Me Hear You Scream' by Ozzy Osbourne; 'Lost in the Echo' by Linkin Park; 'Whatever' by Godsmack; and last, but not least, 'Across the Nation' by The Union Underground. Just go to our website and vote. So remember: six songs, one decision!"

"Well, since we're done with that, on our way next is Naruto Uzumaki vs. Isaac Clarke!"

"Yes, Zack. These two have known each other quite well and the both of them are going to go one on one. Let's take a look at the Tale of the Tape!"

The TitanTron changes to show Naruto and Isaac next to each other and shows their tale.

* * *

** ACW Tale of the Tape: **

Naruto Uzumaki

\- Height: 5'4"  
\- Weight: 112 lbs.  
\- Home: Konohagakure (Village Hidden in the Leaves)  
\- Finishing Move: Ninja's Way (FU)

Isaac Clarke

\- Height: 6'0"  
\- Weight: 226 lbs.  
\- Home: Parts Unknown  
\- Finishing Move: Dementia (Reverse Tombstone Piledriver)

* * *

"As you can see from the Tale of the Tape, these two have different advantage. Naruto probably might have speed advantage as Clarke might have technique advantage," Zack stated.

"Clarke may have fought Necromorphs and Unitologists before, but let's see he can handle a ninja," Kenji chuckled.

"Let's get this show on the road!"

**("I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin)**

_[Fall!]_

When the guitars hit, yellow pyro shoot from the stage and Naruto comes out to the stage with charisma. His entrance is similar to John Cena. He stands at the stage, points at the fans and runs down the ramp to the ring.

"And there is 'The Orange Spark' coming into the ring!" Kenji commented.

"The star of his show, a popular guy around the wrestling business,” Zack stated.

Naruto stands on the ropes, salutes to the fans and jumps back to the ring. He waits for Clarke to come. Then, the lights turned dark and the sounds of whispers comes throughout the arena. Then, on the TitanTron, symbols appear on the screen, then a voice saying, "make us whole," and the symbols bursts away to show light...

_[ **Caaaaaaage!!!**_

_Despite all my rage, I am still just a rat in a_

_Despite all my rage, I am still just a rat in a_

_Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage!]_

**("Bullet with Butterfly Wings" by Smashing Pumpkins)**

Isaac stands on the stage in a Chris Jericho position and turns around to see the fans cheering for him. Then Clarke starts walking down the ramps and high-fives the fans along the way.

"Isaac Clarke...star of his own hit-breaking video game series,  _Dead Space._  He is also one of the most popular characters since... Well, I'm not sure I can remember who," Kenji said.

"It doesn't matter anyway. All that matters is that Isaac's a number one bad ass!" Zack commented.

Before entering the ring, Clarke stops to see a fan holding up a  _Dead Space_  cover case and chuckles. He walks up the steps and enters the ring Jericho-style. He walks all the way to the corner and stands on the second rope. He nods as he looked around the crowd then raised his left fist in the air. Isaac stands down from the turnbuckle, his music fades and Maria makes an announcement.

"The following main event is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, weighing at 122 pounds, 'The Orange Spark' Naruto Uzumaki!"

The fans cheer for Naruto as he raised his right fist in the air.

"And his opponent: Weighing in at 226 pounds, Isaac Clarke!"

Isaac received a bigger cheering reaction from the fans than Naruto. The blonde wasn't surprised as he just shrugged.

Before the ref rang the bell, both superstars hear the audience chanting, "Let's go, Isaac! Na-ru-to!" Both men nod and smirked to their chants. Naruto and Isaac walk in the center and shake hands out of respect. After that, they head back to their corners and the official rings the bell. Naruto and Clarke walk around the ring to stay steady of each other. Then, they go into a tie-up. Holding it for a while, Isaac changes it to a Wrist Wrench, causing pain on Naruto's arm. But the blonde quickly rolls forward, Kips-up, twists Isaac's arm and holds the Hammer Lock. Then Isaac reverses it to a Side Headlock, Naruto pushes Isaac to the ropes and hits him with a Hip Toss. Isaac stands up fast, Naruto goes for a Clothesline, but misses, and Isaac runs to the ropes, comes back and hits Naruto with a Shoulder Block. Clarke runs back to the ropes, Naruto turns to his abdomen, then Clarke jumps over, runs to the other ropes, Naruto stands up to counter, Clarke hits the ropes but stops. Both superstars are in stance and the fans react with clapping, cheering, whistling, and rooting from the performance.

"Wow. So far, so good," said Zack, amazed.

"I am impressed from how these guys are handling this," Kenji stated.

Naruto and Isaac smirk to the audience's reactions. Both men head steady again and go into a second tie-up grapple. Naruto and Clarke are doing everything they can to push their force into each other. Then Naruto, with great force, pushes Isaac away to the turnbuckle corner. Both of them were surprised from that.

Isaac nods and says off-mic, "Not bad."

"Yes, not bad indeed," Kenji commented.

Isaac stands up and goes to a third tie-up with Naruto. This time, Isaac forces Naruto to the turnbuckle before the ref could push them away from each other. Naruto stays in the corner as Clarke backed away. Then, he runs towards Naruto, but he counters by lifting his foot up. Quickly, Naruto stands on the second turnbuckle and hits Isaac with a Flying European Uppercut. Naruto goes for a quick cover; 1... Isaac kicks out at two. Naruto stands up and hits Isaac with an Elbow Drop. Then stands up and does another. He was about to go for another, but Clarke moves out of the way in time. When Naruto stood up, Isaac strikes him in the face. Naruto stands up again and Isaac forces him into the turnbuckle and hits him with many Shoulder Thrusts at the corner. Clarke goes for a Knife-Edge chop. Isaac strikes him again and carries him up to the top turnbuckle He stands up the second rope, puts Naruto's arm over his shoulder; attempting to do a Superplex. Naruto, however, wasn't going to let that happen. He starts to strike Isaac's ribs in order for him to release the Superplex. Isaac lets go from the pain and Naruto pushes him down. He stands up on the top turnbuckle, crouches and waits for Isaac to stand. But as Isaac was close to standing up, Naruto leaps and hits him with a Diving Leg Drop Bulldog. Naruto goes for a cover; 1, 2... And Isaac kicks out at two again. Naruto smirked at Isaac's resistance to lose. Then Naruto grabs Isaac by the head, but he counters with a Dropkick and Naruto falls out of the ring, receiving an applauding reaction from the audience. Naruto sat in shock and surprise from that as Isaac smiled and chuckled.

"Man! What a match we got here!" Kenji commented.

"You got that right, brother! The match is going great so far, Isaac's in control and Naruto is in trouble. Can the Orange Spark make a comeback from this? Find out when we return live on ACW!" Zack announced.

[Commercial Break]

* * *

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We're back live on ACW and Isaac is still in control here." Zack announced as Isaac has Naruto in the Boston Crab.

"During the commercial break, Isaac has done something that no one has ever seen before. The same thing goes for Naruto. Let's take a look." Kenji said.

_DURING COMMERCIAL BREAK:_

Isaac stands on top of the turnbuckle, waiting for Naruto to get up. When Naruto stood up, Isaac leaps in the air for a Flying Crossbody! But somehow, Naruto rolls over and was able to carry Isaac as he struggled to stand up. He lifts him up over his shoulders, but Isaac goes over and hits Naruto with an Inverted DDT.

_BACK LIVE IN THE RING:_

Naruto is struggling to get out of the Boston Crab, but no matter how many times he tries to crawl to make a rope break or reverse it, Isaac is able to put him back down. Isaac keeps putting pressure on Naruto's lower back with the submission hold. Naruto clutches his fists in pain as he tries to crawl again. He was almost there to the ropes. His right hand extended out; just inches away. Then... he makes it! The ref tells Isaac to let go because Naruto got a rope break. Isaac releases the hold and Naruto lies there on the mat still hanging on to the rope.

"Jeez. That was scary." Zack commented.

"I thought he was gonna tap." Kenji said.

Naruto uses the ring ropes to help him stand up. Isaac seizes this opportunity and charges at him, but Naruto quickly pulls down the top rope and Isaac falls over. Naruto looks over to see Isaac lying on the floor protector. Naruto runs to the opposite ropes, bounces off, runs back, and jumps through the ropes for a Suicide Dive! Both superstars are down as the crowd cheers and chants, "Holy sh*t!"  Naruto starts to stand up first as Isaac crawls to the steps to get up. As Isaac finally gets up, Naruto goes to him and slams his head on the steel steps. Naruto picks him up and throws him back into the ring. He rolls inside, turns Isaac on his back and hooks the leg; 1, 2... Clarke kicks out again. Naruto had no idea what else to do now. He only had one option as he looked up the turnbuckle. He stands up and climbs on it. Clarke soon stands up, Naruto jumps, but Isaac quickly turns around and catches Naruto with a Spear!

"Oh, damn!" Kenji shouted.                                                                  

Then Isaac covers; 1...

...

2...

...

Naruto kicks out! Clarke could not believe it as the crowd goes wild! Isaac stands up and thinks of doing the Superplex again. So he picks Naruto up, puts him at the turnbuckle, lifts him up and climbs. When he stood on the second rope, he strikes Naruto in the ribs. He stands on the top rope, puts Naruto's arm over his head, lifts him up and hits the Superplex! The fans yell in excitement from the Superplex.

"My God! What a Superplex!" Zack shouted.

Isaac then crawls to the downed blonde and puts his arm over him. The ref counts the cover; 1, 2... Naruto kicks out at 2.89! Isaac gapes in shock of Naruto's resistance. Isaac lies back down; exhausted from the Superplex. The official sees these two aren't getting up and starts counting. 1...! 2...! 3...! Naruto uses his arm to grab the ropes and help him stand up as Isaac makes himself stand up. 4...! 5...! Isaac's on one knee, Naruto is close to standing up. 6...! 7...! Naruto finally stands and Isaac stumbles. The ref stops at seven.

"In all my years of wrestling, I've never seen anything like this!" Kenji stated.

"But you're only twenty-two," Zack said dumbly.

"Shut up."

Naruto and Isaac go to each other and strike each other in stalemate. Naruto strikes again and Isaac stumbles. Isaac strikes back at Naruto and he stumbles. As the superstars kept striking each other, the fans give mixed reactions to them. Isaac throws his punch and Naruto strikes again. Then again, and again, and again. He keeps going until he Irish Whips Isaac, leap frogs over him, and hits a Back Body Drop. Isaac gets up, Naruto throws a Clothesline, but misses, and Clarke kicks Naruto, and hits a Snap DDT. Isaac grabs Naruto's head, but Naruto counters by grappling his legs and goes for a Possum Pin, but Isaac kicks out. Then when both men stood up, Naruto leaps on Isaac's shoulders and was about to do a Hurricanrana, but couldn't. Naruto was upside-down and Isaac has him by the waist.

"Oh, my God! Kenji... is this...?" Zack asked.

"Yes, Zack. This is it! The Dementia!" Kenji answered.

Isaac receives a cheering reaction to the debut of his first finisher. He turns around, rises up, and hits Naruto with the Dementia! The blonde looked knocked out. Isaac pants as he believes this is finally over. He rolls Naruto over and covers him; 1...

...

2...

...

...NARUTO KICKS OUT AT 2.99999!! Isaac holds his head in shock and the audience could not believe it either. Clarke shook his head in disbelief. Isaac thinks of climbing the turnbuckle for the second time. He walks to the corner, climbs up and waits. Naruto soon stands up and when he turned around, Clarke jumps off for a Crossbody Pin. The ref counts; 1, 2... Naruto kicks out again. Both men stand up, Isaac tries to punch, but misses, turns around, and Naruto lifts him up in a Fireman's Carry position. Naruto smirks and slams Isaac down with the Ninja's Way! Naruto pins; 1...

...

2...

...

...Isaac kicks out at 2.99999! These two weren't really giving each other a chance of winning! Naruto has the same expression Isaac had when he kicked out. He asks the ref it was really two. The official said it is two. Naruto runs his hands through his hair in desperation of beating him. He stands up from kneeling and goes to Isaac. When he got closer, Isaac quickly grabs Naruto's legs and head and rolls him over in a Small Package Pin! Naruto's shoulders are on the mat: 1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...3!

Isaac releases Naruto and they could not believe it. Both of them gave their best shot of winning and look who came out the victor.

"Here is your winner, Isaac Clarke!"

Isaac stands up and offers Naruto his hand to stand up. Naruto thinks about it, has a small smile, and accepts it. Both them spoke as the camera

"You did great there, kid. I see a bright future for ya," Isaac stated.

"Thanks, Isaac. I appreciate that," Naruto replied. "Hey, you put up a hell of a fight."

"Same goes for you. Hey, maybe you'll take my place in the Dead Space series."

Naruto chuckles, "Yeah, right."

Clarke and Naruto shook hands and hugged in respect.

"A great match and great respect from these two." Kenji stated.

"You got that right, Kenji. This has been an awesome night. And I believe the fans loved it as well." Zack said.

Clarke raises Naruto's arm up to show he did his best. But this celebration wasn't going to last.

_[ **Sierra!**_

**_Hotel!_ **

**_India!_ **

**_Echo!_ **

**_Lima!_ **

**_Delta!_ **

**_SHIELD_ ** _]_

**("Special Op" by Jim Johnston)**

Naruto and Isaac quickly turned around to the stage and hear the music. The SHIELD members walk down the arena steps, but they weren't the only ones interrupting. Coming to the stage was Terra, Carter, Marik and Bakura.

"What the hell is going on?! Why are all of these men coming out to ruin everything?!" Zack asked.

"I don't know, but it's really starting to piss me off!" Kenji answered, angry.

The Heels are already surrounding the ring, trapping both Naruto and Isaac. All of them enter the ring and look to start chaos again. Until...

_"Yu-Gi-Oh!"_  Yugi's and Atem's voice is heard at the TitanTron.

_[NOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!]_

**("In the Middle of It Now" by Disciple)**

The attackers turn around to the stage to see Yugi Mutou and Atem earlier running towards the ring, and along with them are the Eds. As the Heels waited for them to come, Naruto and Isaac quickly go to Terra and Ambrose and attack them. The Faces and Heels then start going at each other in an all-out brawl. Good vs. Evil!

"My God! My God! All hell is broken lose here! Everything's gone to hell!" Zack shouted.

"It's a f*cking brawl out here! A f*cking brawl, I tell you!" Kenji shouted as he shook Zack.

The Heels escape the ring and retreat to the stage. The Erupting Eds, Altered Egos, Isaac and Naruto stand in the ring as their enemies stand at the stage with anger.

"Jesus, this has been an awesome night," Zack said.

"I couldn't agree with you more, bro." Kenji replied, "Looks like we're out of time here tonight. Thank you all for joining us! We'll see you next week on Awesome Championship Wrestling! Good night, everybody!"

The Faces stand and shouts at the Heels as the show ends...

* * *

** Results: **

**Tag Team Match:**  Alpha & Omega (Carter Young and Stan Terra) def. Altered Egos (Yugi Mutou and Atem) via pinfall

**Six-Man Elimination Tag Team Match:**  The Erupting Eds (Ed, Edd and Eddy) def. The SHIELD (Hector Ambrose, Erik Rollins, and Damian Reigns) via disqualification; interfered by Alpha & Omega

**Main Event:**  Isaac Clarke def. Naruto Uzumaki via pinfall

* * *

**Welcome to a new era of Fictional Wrestling, A03! This is only the beginning for awesomeness! :D There is a LOT more to come into this fictional company known as A...C...W!! Hope you've all enjoyed this chapter.  
**


	2. April 12th, Week 2

_You hear footsteps echoing down the dark hallway. Then you see a figure coming out of the shadows. The figure was the GM/Chairman, Jesse, smiling in the light._

**_On April 5th, 2013, it was the night where the awesomeness began..._ **

_"Good evening, ACW Universe!" Jesse shouted._

_You see the ACW Universe cheering around the arena._

**_On the debut of a company that would rise above all..._ **

_Fireworks play around the stage and soon, Yugi and Atem come out to the stage. Then you see Young and Terra making their debut, the Erupting Eds enter, then the "new" Shield, and it fades to black..._

**_...soon became Hell breaking loose._ **

_You see Yugi being attacked by Marik and Bakura. Later, you see them assaulting Atem in the hallway. Then you see the Eds getting beat down by Stan and Carter. The Shield lifts Ed up for a Aided Powerbomb and the Eds were left injured._

_"Why in the world are there attacks going around everywhere?" Zack asked._

**_These assaults, however, could not stop this night from becoming the greatest of all..._ **

_"Hello, everyone. Here with me is the man that will be facing Isaac Clarke tonight. Now, Naruto, tell me. What are your thoughts of facing your good friend, Clarke?"_

_You see Isaac posing in the ring._

_"Um, well, Mike, it was surprising to me that I have to face this guy in a one-on-one match. I'm pretty sure that Isaac was surprised too." Naruto stated, "My thoughts of facing Isaac in a match is, not only going to be a good one for me and him, but as well for the ACW Universe too."_

_"And do you have a feeling you will win the bout?"_

_"Mike, between me and Clarke, it's not about winning or losing. It's about going out there and entertaining the Awesome People out there. I wish him the best of luck. And I'm pretty sure Isaac does the same for me."_

_Naruto comes out to the stage with charisma. His entrance is similar to John Cena. Then, Isaac stands on the stage in a Chris Jericho position and turns around to see the fans cheering for him. Naruto and Isaac walk in the center and shake hands out of respect._

_After that, Naruto and Clarke walk around the ring to stay steady of each other. Then, they go into a tie-up. Holding it for awhile, Isaac changes it to an Arm Wrench, causing pain on Naruto's arm. But the blonde quickly rolls forward, Kips-up, twists Isaac's arm and holds it behind his back. Then Isaac reverses it to a Side Headlock, Naruto pushes Isaac to the ropes and hits him with a Hip Toss. Isaac stands up fast, Naruto goes for a Clothesline, but misses, Isaac runs to the ropes, bounces off and hits Naruto with a Shoulder Block. Clarke runs back to the ropes, Naruto turns to his abdomen, then Clarke jumps over, runs to the other ropes, Naruto stands up to counter, Clarke hits the ropes but stops. Both superstars are in stance and the fans react by applauding from the performance._

_"So far, so good." Zack said._

_You see both men hitting various moves to each other along the way. Including the Suicide Dive, Suplexes, Isaac flying to Naruto with the Crossbody, Naruto hitting the Diving Bulldog Leg Drop, the constant punches, and then you see Isaac pulling off the Dementia. Isaac pants as he believes this is finally over. He rolls Naruto over and covers him._

_1... 2..._

_Naruto kicks out! Isaac holds his head in shock and the audience could not believe it either. Clarke shook his head in disbelief. Later, Isaac tries to punch, but misses, and Naruto lifts him up in a Fireman's Carry position._

_"The Ninja's Way!" Kenji shouted._

_Naruto smirks and his Isaac with the Ninja's Way! Naruto pins..._

_1..._

_..._

_2..._

_..._

_Isaac kicks out at 2.9! These two weren't really giving each other a chance of winning! Naruto has the same expression Isaac had when he kicked out. Naruto runs his hands through his hair in desperation of beating him. He stands up from kneeling and goes to Isaac. When he got closer, Isaac quickly grabs Naruto's legs and head and rolls him over in a Small Package Pin!_

_1..._

_..._

_2..._

_..._

_3!_

**_A shocking win to end an awesome night..._ **

_Both of them gave their best shot of winning and look who came out the victor. Isaac stands up and offers Naruto his hand to stand up. Naruto accepts it. Clarke and Naruto shook hands and hugged in respect. Clarke raises Naruto's arm up to show he did his best. But this celebration wasn't going to last._

**_...along with Hell hanging on their tail._ **

**_[Sierra!_ **

**_Hotel!_ **

**_India!_ **

**_Echo!_ **

**_Lima!_ **

**_Delta!_ **

**_SHIELD]_ **

_"What the hell is going on?! Why are all of these men coming out to ruin everything?!" Zack asked._

_"I don't know, but it's really starting to piss me off!" Kenji answered, angry._

_The Heels are already surrounding the ring, trapping both Naruto and Isaac. All of them enter the ring to start chaos again._

**_Hell is there to ruin all, but Miracles are always there to save all..._ **

_"Yu-Gi-Oh!" Yugi's and Atem's voice is heard._

_The attackers turn around to the stage to see the injured men earlier running towards the ring, and they're with back-up. As the Heels readied themselves, Naruto and Isaac quickly go to Terra and Hector and attack them. The Faces and Heels then start going at each other in a all-out brawl. Good vs. Evil._

_"My God! All hell is broken lose! Everything's gone to hell!" Zack shouted._

_"It's a f%king brawl out here! A f%king brawl, I tell you!" Kenji shouted._

_The Heels escape the ring and retreat to the stage. The Faces stand in the ring as their enemies stand at the stage with anger. The men in the ring stand and yells at the Heels..._

* * *

  _ **April 12th, Week 2**_

**TV-14**

**_Now get the guns, the drugs_ **

_(A full moon is shown in the night sky; Chains flinging around in the darkness; Atem is shown behind the chains.)_

**_From my generation, I'll take the..._ **

_(Naruto smirks as the lights flicker; Lights streaking throughout a city then into an arena.)_

**_Come on!_ ** _(Ed_ _roars with a passion)_ **_  
_**

**_Come on!_ ** _(Edd hits a Front Dropkick to_ _Hec_ _tor Ambrose)_ **_  
_**

**_come on!_ ** _(Eddy h_ _its the DX crotch chop)_

**_Let's get it on..._ **

_(Yugi looks up to the camera before grinning)_

**_Get it on... Get it on..._ **

_(The members of the band keep playing the theme along with shots of the lesbians, almost every wrestler in pain, various wrestlers hitting different moves, various Divas with sexy poses, and various superstars behind the swinging chains and flickering lights)_

_(The SHIELD hit Ed with the Aided Triple Powerbomb)_ **_The lies_** _(Stan Terra hits Atem with a Spear)  
_

**_The money_ **

_(Isaac screams as he holds the Boston Crab to Naruto)  
_

**_We're in this together and through it all_ **

_(Naruto salutes to the fans at the stage; Naruto hits the Ninja's Way on Clarke)_

**_They said that nothing's forever_ **

_(Yugi groaning in pain; Atem is shown angry and punched a wall, making a dent; Marik and Bakura smirks evilly behind the flinging chains)_

**_And they refuse to see_ **

_(Isaac hits the Dementia to Naruto; fans cheer in excitement)  
_

**_The change in me_ **

_(The Eds hit the Edquake to David Reigns; The all-out brawl from the end of the first episode is shown)  
_

**_Why won't they wake up?!_ **

_(Naruto stands in the ring as he punches the camera and the glass lens breaks; The logo of ACW: Awesome Championship Wrestling is shown with impact)_

**_("Across the Nation" by The Union Underground)_ **

The opening theme plays as fireworks go off at the stage. The ACW Universes cheers inside the arena as the cameras looks all around.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Awesome Championship Wrestling, live in the Awesome Dome! I'm Kenji Matsuo along with my brother, Zack Carver! And— in the words of the great Jim Ross— what a slobberknocker from last week!" Kenji said.

"You got that right, brother! Three incredible matches and it all ended in one awesome night! I'm really glad to say that we finally got our theme song for ACW." Zack said.

"The song you guys are hearing is WWE RAW's theme song from 2002 to 2006: 'Across the Nation' by The Union Underground. And I gotta say, it is perfect for us."

"But getting back to business, what in the world was going on with all of the attacks last week?"

"That's what I want to know too. I hope we find out soon enough. Also, the championship belts are going to be announced later on tonight by our very own general manager. I can't wait to see what they look like."

"Or even better, I can't wait to see who competes for the titles!"

"Nine titles will be on the line once we see them."

"Now let's get this show on the—" Zack was interrupted by "Riot" by Three Days Grace playing on the TitanTron loudspeakers, "Huh? Who the hell...?"

"What's going on?"

Entering the stage is the same two people that started all of the chaos last week. Marik and Bakura. The audience boos heavily at them.

"Aw, no!" Zack groaned.

"What the hell do they want now?" Kenji asked.

Marik and Bakura walk down the ramps, one of the fans hits Bakura on the arm and he looks straight at them with anger. He scares them, they flinch and he walks away. Bakura slides in the ring as Marik was getting mics for the both of them. He passes one to Bakura and the music starts to fade.

"This is not going to end well." Zack stated.

Bakura is the first to speak, "As of from last week, all of you people were wondering why your heroes were being assaulted. Here's the reason why: Your idiotic general manager/chairman only hired the ones he can trust to start this company while Marik and I only were in the 'temporary spot.' But what that really means is that we're not going to have our contracts at any time."

The audience cheers that Bakura and Marik weren't part of the roster. It only made him more angry.

"Silence! I am speaking, you fools!" Bakura shouted as the fans booed, "Now as I was saying, we decided to teach him a little lesson by taking out two of his best superstars."

"All of you people thought we were after Yugi and Atem for their careers. But we have plenty of time to do that. Our real plan we were trying to break Jesse down until he brings us what we want." Marik smirked.

"While it is true that Yugi and Atem are our greatest enemies, our other targets were also the Erupting Eds, Isaac Clarke, and Naruto Uzumaki. But unfortunately, most of the plans went to waste when the ones that were assaulted fought back at us last week."

"Even though the plan wasn't complete, we managed to take out one of the members of Altered Egos."

"Yes. That's right. Atem's now lying in that hospital bed with a concussion as he can watch us take down his younger twin. But it's not just us who wanted Yugi and Atem to be taken down. Another enemy of theirs is also our ally."

The audience is confused by what Marik meant by that statement. They wait for the 'ally' of both men to come out.

**_("Cult of Personality" by Living Colour)_ **

_[Look in my eyes_

_What do you see?_

_The cult of personality]  
_

Entering the stage was the real mastermind of all the chaos... Seto Kaiba.

"Seto Kaiba!" Kenji and Zack shouted.

"Now it all makes sense!" Zack said.

"That son of a bitch. I'm not surprised that he's the one behind all of this." Kenji said.

Kaiba enters the ring and stands in the middle of the ring between Marik and Bakura. Marik passes his mic to Seto and he speaks.

"How are the 'Awesome People' tonight?" Kaiba mocked as the crowd reacts with boos. "Yes, I do admit. The entire chaos was all caused by me last week of your very first episode. For one thing, you two failed your own plan, but Atem is out of the picture now. So I guess that's all that matters. Personally, I have nothing against Jesse, but considering that Marik and Bakura wanted my help of taking Yugi and Atem down, I couldn't resist. You know what? I think this does sound personal to you people, huh?"

"I'm not sure how long I can handle listening to this jerk." Zack said.

"Same here." Kenji agreed.

"And I do believe that it is worth paying The SHIELD, Terra, and Carter for annihilating the competition," he turns the the camera. "Atem, I hope you're watching this. Because your little friend, Yugi, is next for being your hospital bed buddy. But don't worry, you two will hang out as always. This time in pain, misery, and in the hospital," he looks back to the audience. "Well, this is the second week of your show. I hope you enjoy the rest..."

With that, Kaiba, Marik, and Bakura went to leave the ring as the audience jeers at them. Until...

_[We're building it up!_

_To break it back down!_

_We're building it up_

_To burn it down_

_We can't wait to burn it to the ground]_

**_("Burn it Down" by Linkin Park)_ **

The GM enters the stage with a serious and angry look on his face. The group stands back down to the ring as Jesse walks down the ramps and speaks on his mic.

"Hold on a second there, Kaiba. Did you really think I was that stupid to let that go away? Just let it disappear?" Jesse questioned as he walked up the steps and enters the ring. "To be honest, I knew these two assholes would try to interfere the matches from last week all because they didn't get their contracts."

"You knew you would face the consequences when you didn't hire us!" Bakura interfered.

"Hey, Bird-s%t. Let Mom and Dad talk for little bit. Will ya?" Jesse said, receiving some laughs from the audience.

"Oh, man! That was funny!" Zack laughed.

"That outta shut him up." Kenji stated.

Kaiba speaks next, "You really think you're the comedian around here, Jesse? Well, you're not. Like Bakura said, you would face the consequences when you didn't hire them. And you payed the price."

"I know what I did, Kaiba. And you know what? It looks like I got no choice. So, I'm only doing this just so you two can shut the hell up. Bakura. Marik. I'll give you what you bastards wanted since the beginning of December. You two are now officially part of the ACW roster."

Bakura and Marik smirk to Jesse's statement as the audience boos in disappointment.

"Good to see you've made the right decision, Jesse," Kaiba grinned.

"Ah-ah-ha! I wasn't done there, Kaiba," Jesse interrupted him before looking to the two. "Bakura. Marik. You two may have finally got what you wanted, but that doesn't mean that you're getting off Scot-free. No. Oh, no. We're just getting started. In our main event, I had an idea to have a rematch from your interference against Yugi and Atem. So guess what? Tonight on our main event, it will be you two teaming up with Alpha & Omega against Yugi Mutou and three random superstars of his choice in a Eight-Man Tag Team Match!" Jesse receives cheers from the fans. "Good luck, assholes," with that, Jesse takes his leave, but stops. "Oh, yeah. One more thing..."

AND JESSE HITS KAIBA WITH A MIC!

"Holy crap!" Kenji and Zack shouted.

The audience is surprised with cheers. Marik and Bakura backed away as Kaiba lied on the mat holding his head in pain. Jesse crouches near Kaiba with the mic and says...

"That's for interfering my matches last week. And guess what? It's personal now...bitch!"

With that, Jesse drops the mic and leaves the ring as his music plays. He high-fives the fans along the ramps as Marik aided Kaiba and Bakura runs his hair in frustration from the match he and his partner has soon.

"Man, this second week is about to kick ass," Zack stated.

"You got that right, bro. On our way, we have many debuts of awesome Superstars and Divas! I can't wait to see these people." Kenji said.

"Me neither. We'll back after commercial break. Find out who are the new competitors here tonight. Next, on ACW!"

[Commercial Break]

* * *

The cameras return to backstage and shows Kaiba angry, holding his head in pain. Behind him were Marik and Bakura, also angry. They're walking down the parking lot outside of the arena.

"I can't believe that son of bitch hit me with a microphone," Kaiba growled.

"You think that's bad? We have a match against Yugi along with three more of his mysterious partners." Marik said, "Who knows who the hell they can be?"

"Marik, it's obvious Yugi's not going to find anyone in time for our match," Bakura stated.

"Still, don't underestimate Yugi. There's no telling what he can do. And there's also no telling what that bastard, Jesse, has planned for us in the future," Kaiba enters his limo.

"Yes, but there's no telling for Jesse of what we can do to him."

Kaiba nods in agreement. His window slides up and the limo drives off, leaving Bakura and Marik at the parking lot.

"How long do you think our alliance can hold with Seto Kaiba?" Marik asked.

"Trust me, Marik. When Yugi and Atem are involved in our plans, Kaiba is always been wanting to take them down. Just like we are," Bakura answered with an evil grin.

The cameras return to the arena as the ring announcer, Maria Lopez, stands in the ring. But this wasn't a match announcement though as something played different.

**_("Shout at the Devil" by Mötley Crüe)_ **

When the song played, no one knows who's theme is that. Then, entering the stage is none other then...the main protagonist of the _Devil May Cry_ series and XCF Hall of Famer, Dante. The fans were surprised and cheers at Dante's appearance.

"Hey, it's Dante! What's that guy doing here?" Zack asked.

"Probably announcing something important." Kenji suggested.

On the way to the ring, Dante high-fives the fans. He slides into the ring and leaps on the second rope. He makes his hands like guns and shoots. Dante stands down and asks Maria for the mic. She passes it to him and she leaves the ring. The fans chants, "Dante! Dante! Dante!"

Dante smirks and speaks, "Man, you guys do not know how excited I am to be a part of the ACW roster. Honestly, guys, when Jesse offered me a contract, I couldn't resist. After working a long time with XCF, I have another chance to show what I got. So in short terms, I look forward in the future to be working with ACW. I guess that's all I have to—"

Then he was interrupted by the sounds of a cash register played at the stage.

_[I come from money_

_I come from cash]  
_

**_("I Come from Money" by S-Preme)_ **

Dante turns to the stage to see a young man with a woman accompanying him.

"Who's this guy?" Kenji asked.

"Obviously one of those rich jerks with the ladies," Zack mused.

The young man helps the woman walk up the steps then open the ropes for her to enter.

"At least he's a gentleman." Kenji stated.

"I'm still not buying it," Zack said, receiving chuckles from his brother. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

The gentleman stands in the ring as the woman asks the ring announcer for a microphone. Maria passes one to her and she gives it the suit as his music fades. He holds the mic and speaks.

"If I can have your attention, please," the audience wasn't sure of him, but decide to pay attention anyway. "Thank you. If you're wondering who I am, I'll tell you in a moment. But first, I announce that, like Dante, I too am a part of the ACW roster. And I also look forward to be working with the other superstars in the locker room."

Dante interrupts, "Um, if I can interrupt— who are you?"

The groomed man turns to Dante, "Hmph. Such rude manners from the likes of you, Dante. Then again, I'm not surprised by that, considering that I'm surrounded by many and are mainly poor, but somehow were able to afford to come here."

Then the crowd immediately responded with loud boos.

"I knew that guy was a rich jerk." Zack stated.

"Since you poor fools wonder who I am and are impatient, I shall tell you. My name is Kurt Hudson," Kurt turns to the woman, "and with me is the beautiful Alyssa Parker. And we are the richest people in this company and we will be the most powerful Mixed Tag Team in the entire roster."

The audience boos heavily at the newcomers. But Dante wasn't going to stand for that. So he decides to do what he always done to his past enemies: mock them.

"Okay, let me see if I got this right. You— it's Kurt, right?" Hudson nods in response. "You are— you say— the richest man in this company. If you are, how is it you were able to afford a hooker like that?" Dante pointed at Alyssa, assuming she was said one.

The audience, Zack, and Kenji respond with laughs as Alyssa was angry and furious. Hudson did not like that at all.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Kurt yelled. "You will not speak to my girlfriend like that!"

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry! This is your girlfriend? I thought this one was your daily prostitute," Dante received more laughs from the crowd, "I only said that because I'm surprised that you were able to buy yourself one hooker, but not, like, five or six hookers of your own. You could have been a pimp on your own, man."

"You shut your damn mouth, you son of a bitch!"

Dante has his hands away, "All right, all right. It's cool. I won't bother your chick. It's obvious she's not your hooker."

Kurt blows a breath and calms down, "Thank you."

Dante quickly replies, "So where's your male hooker?"

The audience laughs even more louder. Kenji and Zack could not handle the joke from Dante.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh, God! I...I can't take it! My ribs are hurting!" Zack laughed before he fell off his chair.

"Oh, man! Did he really pissed off Kurt!" Kenji laughed.

"You know what? I think I've did enough damage tonight. So, I'll take my leave. See ya later, Hudson." Dante was about to leave the ring, but Kurt stops him.

"Hold on a second, Dante! You can't just disrespect me and Alyssa, and get away with this. I deserve an apology right now!" Kurt stated.

Dante didn't look phased by him, "Heh. Okay, Kurt. I'll give you your apology."

Kurt nods and turns to Alyssa as Dante looks to the crowd and prepares the mic. Kurt turns around and Dante hits him in the head with it! Dante walks around him, and crouches next to him.

"There's your apology, Kurt. Have fun with your daily male prostitutes."

With that, Dante drops the mic and leaves the ring as his theme plays too. Alyssa checks on Kurt as he holds his head in pain.

"At least Kaiba's not the only one with a headache," Kenji joked.

"Got that right, brother. Ha!" Zack chuckled.

"I guess we'll have to head to our first match in just about—"

**_("In the Black" by Motörhead)_ **

"What the heck?"

As the music plays, the audience was confused and curious who was coming to the ring. Then they hear motorcycle noises coming around the arena. Coming near the stage is a blonde haired bearded man with aviator sunglasses riding on a motorcycle. Almost half of the people in the arena know who he is as they cheer loudly.

"Who's that guy?" Kenji asked.

"Oh, my God! It can't be! That's Rogen Townsend from UWE!" Zack exclaimed.

"What?! Ro-Rogen Townsend?! From UWE?! What's he doing here?!"

"Wait...Kenji, you don't think...?"

"Bro, I do not know. I just do not know."

The man named "Rogen Townsend" starts his bike again and rides his way down to the ring. Kurt could not believe this at all. No one can. After three laps around the ring, Rogen stops and parks his motorcycle. He stands up and is at the height of seven feet tall. He uses the ropes to stand on the apron and walks over the ropes like how Kane does. Kurt stands up and has Alyssa hide behind him. Rogen just stands in the ring with no expression on his face. The music fades and Kurt looks like he's going to run away from Rogen. But that wasn't going to happen when the GM showed up on the TitanTron.

"Hey, Kurt. Kurt!" Jesse called. "How's it going, man? I see you're in bit of a...'gigantic' situation. Honestly, when you signed your contract to me last week, you said you would take on anyone in the entire roster. Anyone. This is nothing personal, man. And I know what you're thinking. 'When did this huge guy become part of the roster?' Um, simple answer. Yesterday," the fans gave a few chuckles. "And...my good friend from UWE allowed permission for him to join. So...yeah. Have fun."

The TitanTron turns off and Kurt could not believe it as he was angry. Kurt had no choice now; he had to fight. He tells Alyssa to leave the ring and she does so. Kurt takes off his suit and leaves himself shirtless. The official shows up and says to ring the bell. Afterwards, Hudson walks towards Rogen and looks towards his face. Rogen takes off his sunglasses and passes them to the ref. Soon, Hudson starts talking smack to him then slaps him right across the face. Townsend was somehow not affected by it as he still has that non-expression look on his face. Hudson says off-mic, "Okay." Then Hudson runs backwards to the ropes for an attack, but when he returned, Rogen grabs him by the throat! Rogen then lifts up Kurt high in the air and throws him down with a hard one-handed Chokeslam! The fans and commentators winced to that. But he wasn't done from there. Rogen walks back a bit as Kurt struggles to stand up. After a few stumbles, Kurt stands up, Rogen runs and hits him with the World Coming Down (a brutal Clothesline From Hell)!

"Holy s%t!" Kenji and Zack shouted.

As Kurt lied unconscious, Rogen turns him over with his foot and places it on him to pin; 1, 2, 3!

**_("In the Black" by Motörhead)_ **

"Here is your winner, Rogen Townsend!"

Rogen stands over Kurt with no emotion as he won his first match. He looks to the official and raises his hand out for his sunglasses. The ref passes it to him and Rogen puts his glasses back on. Townsend leaves the ring by going over the ropes backwards like the Undertaker.

"Jesus, I never thought I'd see the World Coming Down by Rogen with my own eyes." Kenji stated.

"I thought you did see it." Zack said.

"I meant seeing it personal, Zack."

"But you weren't in the ring with him."

"Shut up."

"Sorry. Anyways, we still got more debuts coming up next."

"And not only that, we have the championship titles announced tonight! Don't miss it!

"Along with main event of Yugi Mutou and three people of his choice vs. Terra, Carter, Marik, and Bakura, right here, on ACW."

[Commercial Break]

* * *

The cameras return and shows Hudson holding his head in pain walking down the backstage with Alyssa. Mike Martin finds Hudson and calls him.

"Kurt! Kurt! Kurt, listen. You had just had your first match with UWE's own Rogen Townsend. How do you feel right now of your debut?" Mike asked.

"How do I feel...? How do I feel?! I'll tell you how I feel, Michael." Kurt replied, angrily. "I feel humiliated! Mortified! Embarrassed! My pride and dignity was gone when Rogen strike me with a Chokeslam and a Clothesline. Jesse said it was nothing personal, but to me, it is. I'll make that bastard pay for what he did to me. I'll make sure that his company burns to hell. And it's not just him... I'll make sure Dante pays for also humiliating me and Alyssa." he turns to the camera. "Dante. Jesse. If you're listening to this, I'll make sure both your lives are a living hell...! I will make you both my personal slaves!"

With that, Kurt and Alyssa leave.

* * *

The cameras change to the locker room and Yugi Mutou is shown boxing and kicking his punching bag, receiving cheers from the crowd.

"Looks like someone's getting better already," said a voice from behind.

Yugi stops and looks back to see his friend Joey behind him.

"Hey, Joey!" Yugi greeted.

"Hey, Yuge. I see you're not that much injured anymore." Joey implied.

"Yeah. Those guys didn't really do much to me. I mean, sure, a combo and a DDT will do, but it's not going to keep me down."

"Glad to hear that."

"Hey, how's Atem?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't heard anything about his updates since he was sent to the hospital last week."

"God... What am I going to do?"

"Not sure. I would like to help, man, but I have a lot of crap going on my shoulders."

"Well, thanks anyway."

With that, Joey leaves the locker room and Yugi runs his hand through his hair. Then he strikes the punching bag hard from anger and leaves an imprint of his fist on there.

* * *

The cameras change to the arena as another match comes next as the bell rings

"The following Ten-Person Mixed Tag Team contest is scheduled for one fall!"

_[*Woman's scream*_

_Hey, kid! (Hey, kid)  
_

_Do I have your attention?_

_I know the way you've been living_

_Life's so reckless, tragedy endless_

_Welcome to the family]_

**_("Welcome to the Family" by Avenged Sevenfold)_ **

Entering the stage are Takashi, Kohta, Saeko, Rei, Saya, and Shizuka. Most of them show charisma as they walk down the ramps.

"Introducing first, accompanied by Shizuka Marikawa, from Tokonosu, Japan; the team of Takashi Komuro, Kohta Hirano, Saeko Busujima, Rei Miyamoto, and Saya Takagi, Highschool of the Dead!"

"H.O.T.D. debuting here at ACW for the first time. Then again, it's their first time here at the wrestling business!" Zack stated.

"No kidding. I believe we're the first company to have the guys from H.O.T.D. here." Kenji stated, "Who knows what else could there be?"

All six members of the team stand at the ring as their music fades. They all wait for their debuting opponents to come.

_[Where'd you go?_

_Where's your home?_

_How'd you end up all alone?_

_Can you hear me now?]  
_

**_("Hear Me Now" by Hollywood Undead)_ **

At the stage, enters five new people. Half of the audience cheers to the tag team as they already knew them.

"And their opponents: the team of Mason Stone, Marcus King, Sara Verser, Jessica Montoya, and Carla Ramirez, The Hardcore Foundation!"

"No way! The Hardcore Foundation is here at ACW! What another surprise." Zack stated.

"Looks like it's the same thing with Rogen earlier. We really got to thank them for giving us their best superstars." Kenji said.

"Ah, best Mutants, Kenji."

"That's name of the fans, Zack."

"I thought it was the wrestlers' name."

"Does it freaking matter?!"

"Don't yell at me, man."

All five members of the Hardcore Foundation stand in the ring from their opponents. The music fades away as the ref orders most of the competitors to stay outside of the apron. Shizuka stands outside the ring apron to support the team. The only two left were Takashi and Mason. The official orders the bell to ring. Quickly, Mason and Takashi go into a tie-up. Then Mason turns it to a Front Headlock, but Takashi turns around to a Arm Wrench. Takashi leaps and hits Mason's arm with a Double Knee Armbreaker. Komuro grabs his arm again and stomps it. He grabs it again, and this time, goes for an Cross Armbar. But Mason quickly turns him around, twist his arm back, and lifts up Takashi in a Powerbomb position. He throws him down, but Takashi reverses it to a Hurracanrana Pin; 1, 2... Mason kicks out at two. He stands and Takashi strikes him with a Knife Edge Chop, Mason hits back with a chop and strikes him in the face. Then he grabs his head and knees him in the gut. Komuro stands on one knee, Stone runs to the ropes and hits him a Big Boot. Now he covers; 1, 2... Takashi kicks out. Mason drags him to his corner and tags in Marcus. Both partners pick Takashi up and hit him with a Double Suplex.

"Damn. Momentum's keep switching around here." Kenji stated.

As Komuro lies in pain, Marcus sits him up and holds him with the Surfboard Stretch. Takashi can feel the pain in his shoulder blades as Marcus' knee is between them. He screams to get out of the move but can't. The referee asks Takashi if he wants to give up. He shook his head in response. King keeps holding the stretch tight. His team cheers for him as Shizuka did too. Takashi hears his team's cheers and had to think of something. Takashi then hits his head to Marcus. He does it again and again until Marcus released the hold. Takashi is free of the hold. He kicks King in the abdomen and goes for a Snap Suplex. Takashi stands up and hits a leg drop to Marcus' head. Komuro grabs Marcus by the head, but King counters with a hard Clothesline. Marcus lifts Takashi up, hooks his arms up, lifts him up for a Tiger Bomb, but Takashi counters with a Hurricanrana! Marcus uses the ropes to stand up, then he runs to Clothesline, but receives a Front Dropkick from Takashi. Takashi picks King up and tags in Kohta. Both partners Irish Whip him to the ropes, and when Marcus came back, Takashi and Kohta throws him with a Japanese Arm Drag. Takashi leaves the ring as Kohta Elbow Drops on Marcus. Kohta sits up Marcus and hits him with his sharp knee to the spine. Kohta sits him up again and holds in the Chin Lock. Kohta thought this was going to hold, but Marcus was actually strong enough to break the lock. He stands up, crosses Kohta's arms around him and hits him a Cross-armed Rear Mat Slam. Shizuka covered her eyes from the move.

"Ooh! That did not work out so well for Hirano." Zack commented.

"You got that right." Kenji agreed.

Marcus stands up and raises his right fist in the air as the fans give a mixed reaction. Marcus grabs Hirano by the hair and lifts him up for a Suplex, but stands still. Kohta is struggling to get out of the Suplex. King then starts to fall back, but somehow, Hirano reverses it to a Falling DDT! His team and fans applaud to his reverse. Shizuka bounces and claps happily as Kohta went to his corner and tags in Takashi. When Marcus stood up, Takashi runs towards him, jumps for a Lou Thesz Press and goes for multiple punches before getting off. Komuro runs towards the ropes and bounces off for a Springboard Clothesline. Marcus stands and receives a Spinning Heel Kick from Komuro. He covers; 1, 2... King kicks out at two and a half. Takashi then takes King's head and puts his legs around in the Headscissors Lock. Komuro keeps holding onto Marcus' head with his legs to choke him out. Marcus' team are cheering for him to get out of the submission. As Komuro keeps hanging on the lock, he hits Marcus' head with his elbow. Marcus wasn't going to take the hits anymore as he started to turn around on his abdomen and stand on his knees. With amazing strength, Marcus stands stands on one knee and starts to lift up Takashi in the air.

"Oh, no!" Kenji said.

"Takashi's in a bad place right now." Zack stated.

King finally stands up on his feet and has Komuro in a Electric Chair position. Marcus walks his corner and tags in Jessica. She climbs the top turnbuckle, stands up and goes for a Flying Crossbody. Both Marcus and Jessica hit the Doomsday Diving Crossbody on Takashi. Jessica stands up and Marcus rolls out of the ring. Montoya waits for Takashi to stand up. He stumbles as he stood up and the official orders him to tag in on his female partners. He walks to his corner and tags in Saeko.

"Now the Divas come in! Can't wait to see what happens." Zack said.

Saeko goes into a tie-up with Jessica and this holds on for a few minutes. Busujima changes it to a Side Headlock. Saeko holds onto Jessica's head and hits it with her knee. Saeko then throws Jessica at the empty corner and hits her with many Shoulder Thrusts before jumping backwards and running for a Clothesline, then turns it into a Running Bulldog. Saeko turns Jessica to cover; 1... Jessica kicks out at one. Saeko picks Jessica up in a Front Headlock. She drags her to the corner and climbs up. She's looking for a move to finisher her off. Once at the second ropes, Saeko jumps off for a Tornado DDT, but Jessica is released by pushing her opponent away. Saeko stands, tries to strike Jessica but misses, Jessica runs towards the ropes and hits Saeko with a Jumping Kick. Saeko stands up again, but Jessica throws her with a Hip Toss. Then Montoya runs to the ropes, bounces back, and hits a Running Senton.

"Impressive! I love this match so far." Kenji said as Jessica hooks Saeko's leg.

"Same here. Can Saeko make a comeback for her team? Find out when we return live on ACW!" Zack announced as Saeko kicked out quickly.

[Commercial Break]

* * *

"Hello, we're back live on ACW and— oh, crap!" Zack shouted as Rei jumped over the ropes for a Somersault Senton to Jessica.

"Jesus! That was scary." Kenji said.

Rei stands up, picks Jessica by the hair and drags her back inside the ring.

"Well, during the break, we had a lot awesome moments happen. Let's take a look at it."

_DURING COMMERCIAL BREAK:_

Saeko holds Jessica in a Suplex position, but Jessica is set back down, and turns it to a Swing Neckbreaker.

_BACK LIVE IN THE RING:_

Rei now has Jessica in a Armbar, stretching it and twisting the limb to hold the pain. Jessica yells in agony as Rei holds the arm. Jessica even tries to crawl to the ropes to get a rope break. Her hand was just inches away from it, but Rei made it worse as she turns it around to a Cross Armbar. Jessica looked like she wanted to tap out, but she knows she was inches away from her destination. Her fingertips hit the ropes, but it wasn't enough. She uses elbow to push enough force to reach and grab the ropes. The ref orders Rei to let go. The teen breaks loose of Montoya as she tenders her arm. Jessica then rolls out of the ring to help ease her arm. Rei wanted to follow her, but the official wouldn't allow it. She then decides to tag in Saya. Luckily, the ref noticed the tag. The referee tells Jessica to get back in the ring. He had no choice but to count to ten. Now as the ref was counting, Takagi walks back a bit then she runs pasts the ref, jumps through the ropes, and hits a Suicide Dive! The fans reacted with shock.

"Holy s%t!" Kenji and Zack shouted.

"That was right near our fricking table!" Kenji proclaimed.

Saya stumbles to stand up as Jessica lied on the floor, hurt from the dive. Takagi picks up Jessica and gets her back inside the ring. Saya slides in the ring as Jessica starts to stand up. Saya goes to an attack, but she receives a Superkick from out of nowhere! Now both Divas are down on the mat. No one saw the kick coming. Both teams were desperate for a tag as they were calling for a Hot Tag. Now both Divas started crawling to their corners in order to get of there. Both teams have their hands out to tag. Jessica reaches her corner to tag in Mason as Saya tags in Takashi and both men rush inside the ring. Mason throws the first punch, but Takashi dodges, bounces off the ropes and hits a Springboard Body Splash. Mason stands on his feet, he tries to hit Takashi with a Clothesline, but Takashi captures the arm and does a Arm Trap Swinging Neckbreaker. Takashi stands near his opponent and stands ready. Mason then starts to stand up, but Takashi runs back to the ropes, hits Mason's head with his knee and hits the Pulse Check (Reality Check). Now, Takashi waits for his opponent to stand up for his ultimate finisher. He starts to clap for his finisher as the fans knew how this goes. Soon, Takashi stops as he raises his hands at the air and Mason stands up. Stone turns around, receives a kick in the gut, Takashi turns him around by the arms, and hits the Deadswitch (Killswitch).

"The Deadswitch connects!" Zack said.

"Can he make the pin?" Kenji questioned.

Takashi covers; 1...

...

2...

...

KING STOPS THE PINFALL!! Kohta then ran into the ring and gets King out of there. Shizuka moved away when both men fell to the floor. Then all of the Divas got inside the ring in a all-out brawl!

"Oh, crap! This tag team match turned into a Diva Brawl! I like it!" Zack commented.

"Oh, you're not the only one, Zack!" Kenji agreed.

Soon, the Diva members of the Hardcore Foundation were out on the floor while the H.O.T.D. Diva members stand in the ring. Rei, Saya, and Saeko nod to each other, grab the ropes and jump over for an all-out Slingshot Body Splash on their opponents!

"Ah! It's raining Divas! A dream come true!" Zack shouted.

"Yeah, except they're not in bikinis." Kenji chuckled.

"Shut up."

Takashi looks to his team as Mason was waiting for him. Takashi turns around and Mason hits him with Breaking The Light (Codebreaker)!

"Breaking the Light! Breaking the Light! He connects it!" Kenji shouted.

Mason covers Takashi, but the ref was distracted with keeping order in the match.

"Uh, ref? There's a pin over there!" Zack implied.

The official looks back and sees Mason covering Takashi. He counts; 1...

...

2...

...

KICKOUT AT 2.999999! Mason could not believe it; not even the fans and the color commentators! Mason then had another thought. He grabs Takashi's legs and crosses them for the Dark Leaf (Texas Cloverleaf). Stone then tries turn over Takashi, but he couldn't as Takashi kept striking him on the head. Then, he somehow turns into to a Small Package Pin. Mason kicks out quickly. Mason goes for a left punch, but Takashi catches it in time, and puts him into the Crippler Crossface! Takashi holds the Crossface to Mason as hard as he could. Stone is just screaming in pain from the maneuver. He starts using his free arm to crawl to the ropes in front of him. Takashi yells and keeps holding the pressure on Mason's head until he hits his breaking point. Mason clutches his free hand into a fist as he drags himself to the ropes. The fans were cheering for Mason to hang on. Mason's fingertips were only a few centimeters away, his hand then is high in the air, looking to tap. Then... he grabs the ropes! The fans roared and cheered when Stone got the ropes. Takashi was still hanging on to Mason with the Crossface. The ref had to count; 1, 2, 3, 4...! Takashi lets go and Mason still holds the rope. Now Komuro thought of finishing him off with the Deadswitch again. As he prepares the finisher and the ref checks on Mason, coming inside the ring are both Carter and Stan and they wait at the corner. Takashi felt something wasn't right. So he turns around, but receives a hard Double Spear from them. Terra and Young immediately roll out of the ring and hide in the audience.

"What the hell! Again with this bull crap!" Kenji said.

"Those two are really getting on my nerves." Zack stated.

Takashi now struggles to stand up when he was hit by the Double Spear. Mason stands up, sees Takashi not looking, seizes the opportunity, grabs him, and hits the Dark Capacity Driver (Gory Special flipped forward into a Piledriver). He covers Takashi.

"No! No! Not like this! Not like this!" Kenji shouted.

Hook of the leg; 1, 2, 3!

"Damn it!" Zack shouted.

**_("Hear Me Now" by Hollywood Undead)_ **

"The winners of this match: Mason Stone, Marcus King, Sara Verser, Jessica Montoya, and Carla Ramirez, the Hardcore Foundation!"

Both teams stop when they heard the bell ring and see Mason pinned Takashi. The rest of the Hardcore Foundation run inside the ring to congratulate their leader as the rest of the H.O.T.D. team was in disappointment of their first loss. Unfortunately, both teams, except Takashi, the fans, and the commentators, had no idea that Alpha and Omega helped Mason steal the win.

"I can't believe this happened! Terra and Young stole the win for Mason." Kenji stated.

"I don't think Mason even knows that they helped him." Zack commented.

Mason looks to the audiences and finds Carter and Stan stand in the crowd with smiles on their faces. He knew in a instant that they helped him win and he did not want that. He yells at them that he did not want this. Takashi was still in pain from the Double Spear and the DCD. The TitanTron then shows the footage that Takashi was attacked. Now both teams were angry to see the truth of the match.

[Commercial Break]

* * *

The cameras return and they show Kenji and Zack at the announcers table.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, we're back live on ACW. And from the turn of the events during the commercial break, Hardcore Foundation and H.O.T.U. had realized of the winnings of Mason's team." Kenji stated.

"Both teams agreed that they would call this a tie from a handshake of what happened. Look what happened." Zack said.

_DURING COMMERCIAL BREAK:_

Takashi's team and Mason's team stand in the ring face to face. No one knows what was going to happen next. Mason tells him that this winning was a mistake and he asks for this match to be called a tie. He wanted no problems with him in the future. Takashi agrees with the idea. Then, Mason raises his hand out for a handshake. Komuro didn't hesitate and took the offer. The audience applauds to respect of both teams. Next footage shows Takashi with a mic in his hand.

"Carter. Stan. You guys think that you could break us all down with what you did. Well, you didn't. What you planned of making The Hardcore Foundation and H.O.T.D. eternal rivals has actually made us into a mutual friendship. So the next time you guys or anyone in the entire roster mess with one of us, you mess with all of us."

Mason speaks next, "And if our friendship does go better, we might have new members the Hardcore Foundation."

"Or... the H.O.T.D. Foundation."

"Would it matter anyway, Takashi?"

"I don't think it would."

With that, both leaders of the group shake hands to show a new alliance has begun.

* * *

The cameras change to backstage and show Carter and Stan. Both of them were arguing what happened earlier.

"I can't believe those people called that match a tie! The plan should have worked," Carter said.

"Are you kidding, Carter? It was never going to work in the first place! Now those bastards are stronger than ever with the teams are standing side by side," Terra implied.

"Oh, come on. Having to divide both groups and have them take out each other would have worked if that stupid screen hadn't shown the footage!"

"You frigging idiot! You should've known that would happen!"

"Enough!" Young shouted, then takes a deep breath. "Look, all we know is the plan didn't work and the boss is not going to be happy."

"No kidding. For one thing, we already have the idiotic GM eyeing us like a freaking eagle."

"Who's the idiot?" a voice said from behind.

Carter and Terra were spooked and turned around to see Joshua Garza behind them.

Young stutters, "Uh...Mr. Garza... How's are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you, Carter. You know, if I remember correctly, Jesse and I were the ones who judged you two in the exhibition matches and were the ones to have you here in ACW because we thought you guys might a future here. Now I don't want you guys to forget that. And don't forget that we also saw what you two dumb-asses did out there to Takashi. And along with the Eds last week." Josh stated, "Now, if you two dumb-asses excuse me, I'll be with the GM in the parking lot, waiting for the belts to arrive."

With that, Josh leaves Terra and Young with angry expressions on their faces.

"Asshole," both Carter and Stan said in unison out of Josh's earshot.

* * *

The cameras change and shows Sakura in the locker room getting ready for her match later on tonight. Soon, a female interviewer comes in to the room.

"Sakura! Sakura!" she called.

Sakura turns to the interviewer. The woman had shoulder-length violet hair with yellow highlights, purple eyes, and is wearing glasses.

"Uh... I'm sorry, who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Oh! My name is Clarissa Rivera and I'm the new interviewer of ACW," Clarissa answered.

"Oh, welcome aboard."

"Thank you. Now, I have a question. In your match with Kendra Daniels tonight, is your reason for fighting her because that she insulted Téa with her friends' condition or is it because of your honor?"

"Well, Clarissa, I'll admit, it does have something to do with defending my honor, but Kendra went way too far by mocking Téa when she is considering herself with her friends' conditions and I will not stand for that. So that's why I'm going to go out there and make sure she pays for what she said last week. And trust me...it'll be painful."

With that, Sakura leaves the locker room.

* * *

The cameras then change to the ring and the bell sounds are heard.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

**_("Another Me" by Peroxwhy?gen)_ **

Soon, entering the stage is a young man with black spiky hair, and his entrance is similar to Jeff Hardy. He walks down the stage and high-fives the fans along the way to the stage.

"Introducing first: Making his debut in ACW; from Nampa, Idaho; weighing in at 214 pounds; "The Extreme Warrior" Alex Loredo!"

"Hey, we got an extreme high flyer here!" Kenji approved.

"I guess ACW could use a little...'extreme' if you know what I mean," Zack chuckled.

Alex slides in the ring and runs up the turnbuckle with a Jeff Hardy-attitude. He steps down from the corner and waits for his first opponent to come.

**_("Firewater" by Sinister Growley)_ **

Entering the stage was a man with ash black hair, a maniacal smile with sharp, almost canine-like teeth, and is wearing a orange prison jumpsuit. Many fans in the arena booed at him knowing who he was.

"Oh, my God...! It-It-It's Jason Krueger! It can't be!" Zack stuttered in shock.

"Jesus Christ...! Jason is here?! In ACW?! I'm sorry to say this, but has Jesse lost his f%king mind for having him here?!" Kenji stated.

"Jason Krueger is one of the most dangerous, twisted, and disturbing sociopaths in the entire UCA and PCUW roster. And now we got him in the ACW..."

Jason walks down the ramps with the sick smile never leaving his face and walks up the steps to enter the ring. Alex looks hesitant when he saw Jason enter the ring. Maria was too scared to even announce his name and left the ring early. Soon, Jason's song fades and the official decides to ring the bell. Alex and Jason walk in the center to look in each other's eyes and show no fear at all.

"You gotta admit, Alex has some guts for looking into Jason's sinister eyes." Kenji commented.

"I'll say." Zack agreed.

Both superstars then talking smack to each other and start getting into each other's faces. Then Alex pushes Jason away from him. Krueger smirks with arrogance and he pushes back. Alex waits for a second, and pushes back to Jason. Then from out of nowhere, Jason slaps Alex in the face disrespectfully. The audience did not like that at all. Krueger starts laughing that he smacked his opponent as Alex tries to feel his jaw from the slap. Then while Jason wasn't looking, Alex strikes him down hard!

"Ha! That'll teach that son of a bitch a lesson!" Zack commented.

Jason looks back and Alex takes him down, and starts slugging him. The official then comes in between them and tries to break them up. The fans, however, wanted this brawl to happen as they chant, "Let them fight! Let them fight!" Soon, Alex and Jason roll out of the ring and were still slugging each other. Alex pushes Jason off him and both men go at it again! The series of punches stop when Jason knees Alex in the gut. Jason then tries to throw Alex to the steel steps, but Alex reverses it and Jason hits the steps instead. Now Alex kneels near him and keeps striking him down with multiple fists. Alex gets off and rolls back in the ring. The referee was already at five when Alex rolled back inside. Then, when the ref didn't look, Alex goes back outside and makes Jason stand up. The official had to start from one again, but Alex forces Jason back inside. Then, Alex slides inside the ring. Jason stands and hits Alex with a Throat Thrust! Alex was down on the mat from the uppercut and coughs from it. Now, Jason starts kicking down Loredo and does a face stretch to him. Alex then stands on his hands and knee, but Jason kicks him right in the ribs.

"Man, Krueger's not giving his opponent a chance." Kenji stated.

Jason then made Alex stand and he throws him to the corner. He starts kicking multiple times until Alex sat on the the mat, then he starts choking him with his foot. The official orders him to get off him. He starts counting up to five; 1, 2, 3, 4...! Jason releases the hold and Alex starts coughing hard. The ref warns Jason not to do that again. Alex slowly starts to stand up on his feet with the help of the ropes. Jason moves away from the ref and walk towards Loredo, but he counters by kicking him with a boot to face. Quickly, Alex stands on the top turnbuckle and jumps off for a Diving Rolling Senton at Jason! He covers him; 1, 2... Jason kicks out at two. Alex stands up, runs to the ropes, bounces back and hits a Running Leg Drop on his head. Alex grabs Jason's head and holds a Headlock on him. But Jason wasn't going to let that happen as he starts to bite Alex's arm. Loredo releases him quickly since he already knows what he's doing. He tenders his arm to see if there were any bite marks or blood. He may be extreme, but there was no way in hell he was going bleed by letting someone bite him.

"Man. What did I tell ya? Jason is a psycho." Zack stated.

Alex turns to his opponent and receives a Big Boot to the face. Alex was down on the mat and Jason starts stomping him with no mercy and soon stops. Then, Krueger waits in the corner for his finisher. Alex slowly stumbles to stand up after the boot to the face and the stomps he received. Jason waits with that maniacal grin stuck on his face. Alex finally stands, Jason runs, and when Alex turned around, he dodges the Gore and Krueger hits the steel pole hard! Jason hurt his shoulder hard when he hit the steel pole. He gets out of the turnbuckle, turns around and receives a Roundhouse Kick from Alex. Jason still stands and Loredo drags him to the center and does the Extreme Twist (Reverse Swing Neckbreaker). But he wasn't done from there as the fans cheered, he looks up to the turnbuckle and smiles. Alex walks to the turnbuckle, climbs up, and prepares for a high flying finisher. Alex jumps off for a Swanton Bomb, but Jason quickly moves away, and Alex hits the mat hard. He sits up in pain from landing on his back. Then, Jason stands Alex up in a Full Nelson and hits him with the Vex Breaker (Full Nelson Backbreaker).

"Ooh! The Vex Breaker hits Alex." Zack stated.

Now, Jason sees Alex's spine is his weak spot and starts doing more damage to it by giving it many Elbow Drops and stomps. Then, Jason grabs his legs and turns him over for a Boston Crab. Now Alex was in deep, deep trouble; he is in the center of the ring with no place to go and his spine is injured as of now. He screams in pain as Jason applies more pressure to the spine. Alex may be in pain, but there was no way he was going to tap out now. His right hand turns into a fist and he stomps the mat. He then starts to make Jason stand up and tries to grab his feet to reverse it. Jason, however, releases the hold and starts to strike Alex in the face. Jason gets off Alex and makes him stand up. He puts him in the Full Nelson position, looking to do another Vex Breaker. Alex wasn't going to let that happen as he grabs Jason's head and does a Sitout Jawbreaker from reverse. Jason quickly stands, but Alex grabs his legs, drops him, jumps and hits his lower abdomen with a Extreme Leg Drop. When Jason sits up in pain from the maneuver, Alex hits him with a Front Dropkick right in the face. Jason rolls out of the ring in pain as Alex stands and shouts in charisma to the fans. Loredo sees Krueger starting stand and stumble. He runs back to the ropes, bounces back and jumps through the ropes for a Suicide Dive! He succeeds on the dive. Alex still has that charisma on his face and high-fives the crowd near him. He looks back to Jason trying to stand up again and he goes to him. When he did, Jason completely lifts up Alex and slams him on the announcers table! Alex feels pain on his chest and now Jason grabs his head and throws him to the steel steps.

"I think this match is starting to turn into a Hardcore Match." Zack stated.

"Really? When did you figure that out?" Kenji replied, sarcastically.

As Loredo was trying to get up, Jason looks under the ring for some reason.

"What the hell is Jason doing?" Kenji questioned.

Krueger stops and finds what he wanted. He stands up to take out...a sledgehammer.

"Oh, no...!" Zack said.

The referee sees Jason has a weapon in his hands and he is trying to him not to do it. Alex soon stands up, but not to realize that Krueger has a sledgehammer in his hands. Jason steadies the hammer and runs, Alex turns around... and he ducks it! Jason misses, turns back and receives a hard Superkick! Then, Alex throws Jason inside the ring and he slides in too. He makes Jason stand, and goes for the Extreme Twist again! Now Alex climbs the top rope again and starts to go the Swanton Bomb. However, Jason sees it coming and quickly rolls out of the ring. Alex rolls his eyes in frustration and steps down.

"Jason does not want to be hit by that Swanton Bomb." Zack commented.

"No kidding." Kenji agreed.

Alex rolls out of the ring to follow Jason. The ref is eyeing on them to see what they're doing next. Jason goes near the ring keeper, pushes him away and grabs a black steel chair. Jason swings at Alex and misses. Then, Alex kicks Jason in the gut, grabs him by the head and throws him to the steel pole by hitting the injured shoulder. Jason backs away in pain and goes back in the ring. Alex follows him inside, goes to him, knees in the gut and hits the Chaos Kick (Knee to the gut then into a Superkick). But he wasn't going to cover him. At least, not yet. He gets out of the ring and grabs the steel chair Jason tried to hit him with earlier. He gets inside the ring, readies the chair, and runs to him, but the ref takes away the chair from him and Jason gets out of the ring. Both Alex and the official start arguing as Jason went hiding. The official walks away to throw the chair out as Alex goes to follow his opponent. When he went to him, Jason, from out of nowhere, hits Alex with the sledgehammer!

"Son of a bitch!" Zack and Kenji shouted.

Alex feels his jaw in pain. Jason quickly slides in the ring and when Loredo turned around, Jason runs and hits the Gore! Now Jason hooks the leg; 1, 2, 3!

**_("Firewater" by Sinister Growley)_ **

"Here is your winner, Jason Krueger!"

"You have got to be fricking kidding me! Jason cheated with the sledgehammer!" Kenji exclaimed.

"God, I think I'm going to be sick just for seeing that." Zack said.

Jason rolls out of the ring and raises his right fist in the air as he still has that sinister smile. Alex looks to Jason with hatred and anger from how that he stole the match.

[Commercial Break]

* * *

The cameras return to backstage and shows Alex walking with his jaw injured.

"Geez, my jaw hurts. Bastard." Alex said to himself.

Soon, Mike comes in and calls him, "Alex! Alex, what happened out there was obviously devastating to you and your first debut in the ACW. Tell me, what do you think when Jason stole the win?"

"What do I think—? Let me tell you this, Mike. What Jason Krueger did out there was the biggest mistake of his career." Alex grabs the mic and turns to the camera, "Jason, if you're watching this, listen and listen carefully. What you did to me, what you did out there in that ring is the most despicable, deceitful, and petty way of winning that match. You think you won, Jason? Well, guess what? You didn't. I know all about you, Krueger. You're sick. You're twisted. You're demented. You're a psychopath that makes all psychopaths want to piss in their pants. And you know what? So am I. I'll make sure that next time when we meet in the ring, it'll be a f%king bloody massacre!"

Alex passes the mic back to Michael and leaves. The cameras return to the ring and it shows many stands with covers on top of them.

"What we have here, ladies and gentlemen, is the official championship belts of ACW!" Kenji stated.

"Oh, boy! This is it, man! I can't wait to see what they look like!" Zack stated.

_[We're building it up!_

_To break it back down!_

_We're building it up!_

_To burn it down!_

_We can't wait_

_To burn it to the ground!]_

**_("Burn it Down" by Linkin Park)_ **

Jesse comes walking to the stage along with Josh and they walk down the ramps to the ring. Both Jesse and Josh give the fans high-fives along the way. Both men enter the ring and they stand by the covered stools. Josh passes one mic to his friend and Jesse speaks.

"Hello, ACW Universe! How the hell are we tonight?" Jesse shouted and the fans reacted with cheers to Jesse's shout. "Awesome. I really like how this second week is going so far. From the debut matches, we have a total of seven UWE wrestlers here in ACW! I gotta tell ya, this night turned into a UWE night." the audience cheered to that, "Okay, now to business. As we are already on our second week, I was thinking of what we're going to do with our company. We did not know how to start, we do not know what to do for the future. Well, that stopped. Because on April 28th, 2013, we will have our very first Pay-Per-View called...Southern Hell."

The fans applaud to name of the first Pay-Per-View. Then Josh speaks next.

"And here two good parts for Southern Hell. One: it'll be taking place at the home of the Heartbreak Kid!" Josh stated as the fans cheered loudly, "That's right! Southern Hell will be taking place at San Antonio, Texas in the AT&T Center! And...we already have an official theme song for it."

The arena turns quiet for a while. Then...

**_("The Country Song by Seether)_ **

"No freaking way! Seether for our first Pay-Per-View theme song! This is awesome!" Zack stated.

"You just took the words right out of my mouth, bro." Kenji stated.

Soon, the music fades and Jesse speaks next, "All right, I guess that'll be enough of that, Josh. Now, let's get to the belts! And as you know the saying, 'ladies first'." Jesse then waits as Josh waited too, "Well, Josh?"

Very few in the audience laughs a bit when Jesse joked about Josh.

"You're an ass," Josh said.

"Just do it."

"Whatever."

Josh walks to two covered stands and places his hand on one.

"Well, it is true what they say. 'Ladies first.' But not on me, Jesse!" Josh said to him, and then placing his hand on another. "Here we go."

Josh pulls both curtains off and it shows two titles on one and one title on the other. The title on Josh's left were called the ACW Women's Championship shaped like the Women's Championship belt in WWE with a crimson strap. The centerpiece is gold with and the words "Women's Championship" are engraved on the golden centerpiece at the top of the belt. The nameplate is gold at the bottom of the belt, and the ACW logo is in the center of the title. The other two at Josh's right were called the ACW Women's Tag Team Championship. It is just like the TNA Women's Tag Team Championships except the leather strap is dark pink and the logo is replaced with the ACW logo.

"We present to you the ACW Women's Championship and the Women's Tag Team Championship! Now, it's the man's turn. Josh, help me pull of all the curtains off except for those two." Jesse ordered.

Jesse and Josh start going through the stands and keeps pulling all the curtains off. The first belt Josh shows was the ACW TV Championship. It is gold with the globe on it. A TV is on each of the two smaller plates and the strap is black. Then Jesse pulls off another and it shows the ACW Hardcore Championship. The main plate shows it looked rugged and shows barbed wire on it. The leather strap is black with red-colored barbed wire going around it.

The next one Josh pulls is the ACW Intercontinental Championship. The belt is shaped like the WWE Intercontinental Championship. Two plates on the left side shows the "Old World" and two wrestlers grappling and two plates on the right side shows the "New World" and the ACW logo. The main plate is even like the title where the WWE logo is replaced with ACW.

Another shown is the ACW U.S. Championship. The belt is similar to the WWE U.S. championship where the U.S.A. colors are on the plate. The strap is black with red and blue on each side of the main plate. Next, Josh and Jesse pull of a curtain showing the ACW World Tag Team Championships. The belts are shaped like the old WWE World Tag Team Championships. The left plate show two wrestlers doing a tag team finisher to their opponent. The right plate is the same. The plates are colored in gold. The main plate shows the logo on top while "Tag Team" is at the bottom above the name plate.

"We present you the ACW TV Championship, Hardcore, U.S., Intercontinental, and the World Tag Team Championships!" Jesse announced.

The fans were amazed by how the belts looked. Kenji and Zack were impressed too.

"Wow... Those belts are awesome." Zack stated.

"And now. The final masterpieces." Jesse stated, "Now here's a thing. These titles are unlike any other. It is for the first time that three titles to share for one team. If you don't get that, I'll just show ya."

Jesse grabs the cover and pulls it off to show three titles that were called the ACW Trio Tag Team Championships. The belts are the same from the ACW Tag Team Championships except that both side plates show three wrestlers stand together as a team and on the main plate, it says Trio Champions.

"For the first time ever in wrestling history, ACW presents the Trio Tag Team Championships! These titles, now, for the first time ever, can fit for any three-man tag team on their own or in a stable."

"And now to the main title." Josh announced.

Jesse and Josh walk to the center with the final covered belt.

"And now it is time to present you," then Jesse and Josh pull off the cover, "the ACW Undisputed Championship!"

The ACW Undisputed Championship is shaped like the WWE Undisputed Championship, with a black leather strap and gold plated center. On the centerpiece there is a ACW logo at the top of the piece, the globe on it, and the word "Undisputed Champion" is underneath on it. The color of the pieces is golden, as usual. Beneath the globe, there's an empty plate where the name of the champion is.

"Now Josh, tell me. Do these titles look awesome, or what?" Jesse asked.

"They're most definitely are." Josh answered.

"Well, it looks like we've wasted enough time here. I think it's time to pack up the belts and leave."

"Hang on, Jesse! Don't you have any more announcements for tonight?"

"Actually I do. But it's just that we don't have enough time for now. But I will announce more about the belts and the Pay-Per-View next week. I promise you, that I do."

With that, his music plays and Jesse and Josh leave the ring as the staff starts to put away the stands and titles.

"Well, it looks like we're on our way to the next match of Kendra vs. Sakura." Zack stated.

"Don't miss it! You'll regret it if you do." Kenji said.

[Commercial Break]

* * *

The cameras return to the arena and the bell rings for the next match.

"The following Diva contest is scheduled for one fall!"

_[Something's getting in the way_

_Something's just about to break_

_I will try to find my place_

_In the Diary of Jane]_

**_("Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin)_ **

Sakura enters the stage with a smirk on her face and stands with her hands on her hips.

"Introducing first: From the Village Hidden in the Leaves; weighing in at 112 pounds; Sakura Haruno!"

"Sakura Haruno— a bright, strong-willed and mature athlete of all in the ACW. With the hard work she's proven in the practice matches, she sure does have what it takes to be the Women's Champion." Kenji stated as Sakura walked to the ring.

"And even though she still has a bad habit of being hyper critical." Zack stated.

"Do you really want her to kill you, man?"

"Hey, don't blame me, man. Blame the facts."

Sakura stands in the center of the ring, still waiting for Kendra to come out.

**_("Looks That Kill" by Mötley Crüe)_ **

Kendra enters on the stage with a smug look on her face as she looks straight at Sakura.

"And her opponent: Weighing in at 141 pounds; Kendra Daniels!"

"Seriously? This is her choice of a theme song?" Kenji asked.

"Well, it suits her." Zack proclaimed.

"Really? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Kenji... it's me. You know this how I've always been since we were kids."

"Oy..."

Kendra now stands in the ring and is looking at Sakura in the eye, face to face. The official separates them and they go their corners before the bell is rung. Already, the women go into a tie-up. Then, Sakura changes it to Arm Wrench. She holds on to the arm and twists it all around and changes it to a Hammerlock by having Kendra's arm behind her back. She holds it long enough before Kendra turns it around and turns it on her. She then pushes Sakura to the corner to hold the Hammerlock. She keeps holding the pressure until the ref had to separate them. As Sakura was still away from her opponent, Kendra runs and hits her with a Dropkick to her back. Then Kendra goes for a Roll-over Pin; 1... Sakura kicks out. She stands on her feet, and when Kendra ran to her, Sakura hits her with the Big Boot. She sees Kendra is down and goes for a Jumping Elbow Drop. Then, Sakura puts Kendra in a Headlock. However, Kendra stands up, manages to reverse the Headlock, has Sakura in the Cutter position, and goes for a Standing Shiranui. As Sakura was down, Kendra stands over and taunts her with her looks and the fans boo at her. But Sakura saw the opportunity, and rolls her over; 1, 2... Kendra kicks out at two. She rolls out of the ring to get away. However, Sakura gets out of the ring, grabs Kendra from behind and smashes her face on the apron. Then she throws Kendra back in the ring. As Sakura stands on the apron, Kendra kicks her in the abdomen. She then grabs her head, puts her arm over her head, and lifts her over the ropes for a Suplex. Kendra stands and leaps for a Leg Drop. She then wraps her legs around Sakura's head for the Headscissors Leg Lock.

"Kendra's got Sakura in the Headscissors." Kenji stated.

"Damn, she can really do with those legs." Zack commented.

"Again, what the hell, man?"

Kendra holds the Headscissors as Sakura tries to unlock the submission. Kendra makes it worse when she tightens the hold and hits Sakura's head with her elbow. Kendra yells at her opponent to give up, but she wouldn't. Sakura then had one option left. She starts to hit the mat with her fist in order for her to stand. She's already on her one knee and Kendra did not like this at all as she still holds onto the lock. Sakura, with the monstrous strength she hides in her, carries Kendra in the Electric Chair position. Then, Sakura turns the Electric Chair into a Powerbomb. She lifts Kendra high in the air, but she escapes it in time and goes for a falling Neckbreaker. Kendra then stands Sakura up and puts her to the corner. She uses her leg to choke her opponent's neck and uses great pressure from the ropes. The fans boo at Kendra for her deeds she's doing to Sakura. The official had to get Kendra off of Sakura. Daniels does so and releases her foot from the pink-haired girl. Kendra and the ref argue as Sakura tries to catch her breath. Kendra ignores the ref and goes after her opponent. She pushes Sakura's face to the corner as yells to her, "I told you that you would regret facing me, you dumb pink-haired bimbo!" Then she slaps Haruno right across the face. The fans booed heavily as Kendra stands arrogant. Sakura, however, as she sees she was slapped, she started to get angry and clutches her fist. When Kendra turned around, Sakura spears her down goes for multiple punches. She then stands her up, Irish Whips her to the ropes, and hits her with a hard Spinebuster! She screams like a beast from hell!

"Holy crap! Now you've done it, Kendra! You've made the Pink Beast mad!" Zack stated.

Kendra stands up with a hurt back and receives a Clothesline from Sakura. Quickly, before she could get hit by more of Sakura's attacks, Kendra gets out of the ring. Sakura soon follows her. Kendra tries to make a quick getaway from the angry teen as she runs around the ring. Then she goes behind the steel steps. Sakura walks towards her and Kendra kicks the steel steps right towards Sakura and hurts her left leg. Kendra grins at the success of her plan as Sakura fell in pain.

"I really, _really_ hate to admit this, but Kendra pulled off a smart move." Kenji stated.

Kendra grabs Sakura by the hair and throws her back to the ring. She slides inside and stomps Sakura's injured leg. She grabs the injured leg and kicks it. Then, she pulls the leg, causing more pain, then she goes around Sakura and pulls the leg down. Sakura just screams in pain from the move. Kendra grabs her leg and goes for the Leglock Cloverleaf. Sakura's leg is in more pain than it ever was as she was trying to get out of it. Sakura grips her head as her injured leg is in the lock. She lies on her shoulders and the ref counts. But Sakura quickly had her shoulder up before he could count. Kendra pushes the pressure into the leg and she strikes Sakura in the face. Then Sakura strikes back at her. With this, she continues to strike Daniels until she can get the lock released. Kendra tenders to her face as Sakura— with the opportunity— was able to get loose from the Leglock Cloverleaf, grab both of her legs, and starts swinging her all around the ring.

"Oh, crap! Sakura's just swinging Kendra around." Zack stated.

Sakura continues to swing Kendra around until she finally releases her. Kendra stands, and Sakura grabs her and hits the the Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Then Sakura grabs her by the head in a Standing Headscissors for another Powerbomb. When she grabbed her waist, Kendra immediately elbows her at the injured leg. Kendra stands and hits the kneeling Sakura with a Snap DDT. She hooks the leg, but Sakura quickly kicks out. Kendra stands out to the apron and goes for a Slingshot Body Splash. Kendra then drags Sakura to the corner near her. After that, she starts to climb the turnbuckle. As soon as she made it up the top rope, she stumbles for a bit, but keeps her balance. She stands on the top with a smug look on her face as she was about to do a high-flying move. Soon, someone at the stage starts running to the ring. The person is recognized as Téa.

"What the? That's Téa! What's she doing here?" Zack asked.

Kendra sees Téa coming to the ring and she steps down. The official is telling her to leave the ringside immediately. Sakura then stands up on her on knee, Kendra quickly goes to her, but Sakura counters with a uppercut. She tenders her jaw pain and gets kicked in the gut by Sakura. The teen puts her in the Headscissors position again, lifts her up, and hits her with the Cherry Bomb (Last Ride). Then Sakura shouted to the fans, "Hell yeah!" and they respond with massive cheers. With the momentum Sakura has in her now, she forces Kendra to stand up and Irish Whips her to the ropes. When Kendra came back, Sakura hits with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. She stands again, and the teen grabs her for a Suplex. She lifts her up and hits the Jackhammer! Haruno hooks the leg and the ref is already in the ring; 1, 2... Kendra kicks out at two and a half. The teen picks Kendra up, but she counters by raking her eyes! The ref checks if she's all right as Kendra acts confident. But from out of nowhere, Téa comes in, turns Kendra around, lifts her up in the Fireman's Carry and hits her with the Apricot Dominance (GTS)!

"Oh, damn!" Zack said.

"Nice version of the GTS, Téa." Kenji commented.

Téa quickly leaves the ring, and Kendra feels her head in pain. The woman stares angrily at her, but doesn't notice that Sakura is right behind her. Kendra turns around, Sakura hits her with a Clothesline, and puts her in the Anaconda Vice. Kendra screams in pain as Haruno holds tight of the submission. Kendra couldn't take it any longer and taps out, the bell ringing upon the signal.

**_("Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin)_ **

"Here is your winner by submission, Sakura Haruno!"

"Yes! Justice has been serve to that skunk-bag!" Kenji stated.

Kendra rolls out of the ring with her head in pain as Sakura celebrates her win with Téa. At the ramps, Kendra shouts that this is not over. Téa raises Sakura's arm up in victory.

"A great way celebrate your winnings." Zack stated.

"You're right." Kenji agreed.

Then the cameras change to the backstage and shows Yugi getting ready for his match and starts walking to the arena.

"Stick around, folks. The main event is coming up next on ACW!" Kenji announced.

[Commercial Break]

* * *

The cameras return and it shows the Erupting Eds at an interview set-up. All three boys look towards the camera as they all have a serious expression on their faces. Eddy is the first to speak.

"You know, from what went on last week, I say that was kind of lousy for a guy like Kaiba to have Terra and Young attack us in order for Jesse to give up the contracts to the jerks who started it all. For one thing, we've taken a lot of crap from our enemies back at PCUW, but this we will not stand for."

Edd speaks next, "We issue a challenge that, at Southern Hell, you—Terra, Carter, and The SHIELD—fight against us, the Erupting Eds, and two people of our choices in a Ten-Man Tag Team Match."

"So be ready. You don't know what us Eds have up our sleeves."

* * *

Then the cameras change to the arena and shows Kenji and Zack at the announce table.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. What you guys just saw there was a footage of the Eds' response to what happened last week. And it looks like they're declaring war on the Alpha and Omega, and the SHIELD." Kenji stated.

"Yes, brother, and it's all because of Marik and Bakura's plan of annihilating the best superstars Jesse had hired to start the show." Zack commented.

"I really can't wait to see what goes on there. But on the way now, is the main event! Who are Yugi's mysterious partners he chose for tonight?"

"I believe we're about to find out right now."

"The following main event is scheduled for a Eight-Man Tag Team Match!"

**_("The Bird and the Worm" by The Used)_ **

Stan and Carter enter the stage the same way they did last week on their debut.

"Introducing first: From Orlando, Florida; at a combined weight of 469 pounds; the team of Carter and Terra, Alpha and Omega!"

"Young and Terra had debut last week against Altered Egos in a Tag Team Match. And with the help of Marik and Bakura, they got their first win." Kenji stated.

Both men stand at opposite turnbuckles, pointing and swearing at the fans. They step down and wait for their partners.

**_("Riot" by Three Days Grace)_ **

Marik and Bakura enter the stage with the same vile expression on their faces.

"And their partners: At a combined weight of 235 pounds; Marik Ishtar and Ryo Bakura, the Gods of Darkness!"

"Geez, I really can't stand these guys. They are what give me nightmares." Zack stated.

"I have to agree with you there. I got to say this, did Jesse really make the right decision of hiring these guys? Answer: No, I don't think so. But at least Yugi will get some payback for what the bastards did to him and Atem." Kenji stated.

Both teams stand in the ring as they walk around and wait for their opponents.

_**("Just Close Your Eyes" by Bedlam's Gate)** _

_[Go!]_

Entering the stage alone was Yugi as he stares at his enemies with anger.

"And their opponent: From Domino City, Japan; weighing in at 103 pounds; Yugi Mutou!"

"Could Yugi be fighting the match by himself?" Kenji asked.

"Well, he's got a microphone in his hand. I think he has something to say first." Zack proclaimed.

Yugi stops at the ramps as his music fades.

"As from last week, my friend, Atem, was sent to the hospital of a minor concussion because of what you bastards did to him. But you know what? It be worth having to kick your asses." Yugi implied, receiving cheers from the fans, "Now, let me introduce to you my good friends who will be helping me tonight."

Yugi turns the stage before...

_[Fall!]_

**_("I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin)_ **

The fans cheer to hear that familiar theme of Naruto Uzumaki as he enters with a smirk. He stands by Yugi before another shows up.

_[Caaaaaaage!_

_Despite all my rage, I am still just a rat in a_

__Despite all my rage, I am still just a rat in a_ _

__Despite all my rage, I am still just a rat in c_ age!]_

**_("Bullet with Butterfly Wings" by Smashing Pumpkins)_ **

Isaac Clarke enters next at the stage as he walks down the ramps and stands by Naruto. His music fades and Yugi speaks again.

"Honestly, I would have the Eds help me beat the hell out of you, but this is better. As well as this..."

Yugi, Naruto, and Clarke turn to the stage for their fourth partner.

**_("In the Black" by Motörhead)_ **

The fans cheer in shock to hear that familiar song from the early night.

"Oh... my... God!" Zack gasped.

"No freaking way! Rogen Townsend is teaming with Isaac, Naruto and Yugi! Now the guys are screwed!" Kenji stated.

Rogen stands by his team and they all enter the ring as the Heels backed away to their corners. Young and Naruto are the first to start the match. The official rings the bell and Naruto and Carter go into a tie-up and they hold for a while. Then Carter quickly changes it and Arm Drags Naruto. The blonde goes after him and Carter does another Arm Drag. Naruto stands and Carter leaps for a Dropkick, but went too early and fell on his abdomen. Then, Carter stands his knees and Naruto hits him with a Big Boot. Naruto grabs Carter in Front Headlock and drags him to the corner. Once then, he climbs up to the second ropes and jumps off for a Tornado DDT. However, Carter countered by pushing off Naruto and then he hits him with a Clothesline. Carter covers; 1... Naruto kicks out quickly at one. Carter grabs Naruto by the hair and he tags in Terra. Young holds Naruto as Terra talks smack to Naruto and spits right at his face. The fans and his team did not like that at all. Then he knees him in the stomach, and both Carter and Stan lift Naruto lift him up in a Suplex and slams him with a Double Gourdbuster. Naruto on his knees and they hit him a Double Dropkick to the face. Carter steps out of the ring and Terra goes to work on the blonde. As Naruto was starting to get up, Stan runs back to the ropes, bounces off and hits Naruto with Low Dropkick. He covers but Naruto kicks out quick before the ref could count. Terra stands and hits Naruto with multiple Elbow Drops before striking his head and standing arrogant as the fans boo at him.

"Naruto is not looking so good now." Zack commented.

After the stance of cockiness, Terra goes back to Naruto. He grabs him by the head and hits him with a left strike. Naruto stumbles and Stan kicks him hard in the gut then slapped his head disrespectfully. Then he grabs his head and slams it down on the mat. Now Terra is just playing with him like a rag doll. Naruto sits up and Terra slaps his head again and again until he makes him stand up. Terra, with arrogance, sees Naruto stumble, runs to the ropes and when he returned, Naruto strikes him with a Clothesline!

"Hey, there we go!" Kenji commented.

"Yes! Naruto's in control!" Zack said.

Terra stands and receives a right hand strike from Naruto. He stands again and gets hit with multiple strikes before Naruto kicks him in the gut and lifts him up and slams him with Fisherman Suplex. Naruto shouts to the crowd with the adrenaline he had in himself. When Terra stood up, Naruto elbows him at the face and he drags him to his corner. He tags in Yugi and he climbs the top turnbuckle. Naruto lifts Stan in a Powerbomb position and Yugi leaps off for a Senton and they put him down with a Powerbomb/Senton Combo. Yugi covers as Naruto walked out to the apron; 1, 2... Terra kicks out at two. Yugi sits Stan up and goes over him with a Running Neck Snap. Stan stands up quick from the Neck Snap as Yugi waits. When he stood, Yugi runs and hits him with the Flapjack & Dropkick, sending Stan to the opposite side with great force and outside the ring. Terra stumbles as Yugi, with the opportunity, runs to the opposite ropes, bounces back and leaps over the ropes for a high Shooting Star Press and it connects!

"Holy s%t!" Kenji and Zack said.

The crowd is just chanting, "Holy s%t! Holy s%t!" No one could believe that just happened; not even the ref! Yugi and Terra are down outside the ring.

"Did Yugi seriously just do that?! Did he just did a Shooting Star Press from the over the ropes?" Zack asked.

"I-I don't know. I only blinked for one second and I just see Yugi high in the air with a high flying move." Kenji stuttered, "C-Can we get a replay?"

The TitanTron shows the footage of Yugi jump over and off the ropes for a Shooting Star press. The cameras return to the match and the ref is already at four as Yugi and Stan try to stand. Yugi is the first stand and he slides back in the ring. The ref is at six and Stan tries to stay up. Seven; Stan quickly rolls back into the ring. With that, Yugi gets him to the corner and hits with many Shoulder Thrusts. Then he steps away from Stan, jumps on him and flips him over with a Monkey Flip. As Terra sits up, Yugi runs to the ropes for a attack, but when he hit the ropes, Bakura kicks him right in the back. Yugi goes on his knees as the ref warned Ryo and they argue. While Yugi was in knees in pain from the spine, Terra sees the opportunity and hits him with a Big Boot. Then he drags him to the center of the mat, makes him stand on his knees, and says to him, "You think you can mess with me like that, you little bastard? I don't think so..." Then he slaps him right across the face and hits a Snap DDT. Stan places his foot on top of Yugi with a cocky pin. "Come on, baby!" Terra shouted as the ref counts; 1, 2... Yugi kicks out in time. Stan puts his foot on Yugi's head and stomps him. The referee warns him not to do that again and they both start to argue.

"Okay, I'm gonna say this, Terra's arrogance is just going to get the better of him and it will, and I mean, _will_ lead him to a downfall." Kenji stated.

"I believe that the only reason that Terra is being so cocky is because he and Carter won their very first match against Altered Egos." Zack commented as Terra ignored the ref, "I just think that when you win something that's special to you the first time, you're either proud and want to celebrate it with your friends, or you get arrogant and want to show off."

Terra walks to Yugi's corner and looks to his team. He starts talking smack on how he's better than them. He walks right up to Isaac's face and talks bad to him. Clarke only chuckled as Terra starts bullying him. Then Terra pushes him, and Clarke smacks him right across the face! With the advantage, Yugi charges right at Terra and hits him with a Frankensteiner.

"Ha! I knew Terra's arrogance was going to the best of him!" Kenji said.

Terra stands up and tries to hit Yugi with a Clothesline, but misses. Yugi runs to the ropes, bounces off and hits Terra with a Reverse DDT. Yugi starts to get pumped up by shouting to the crowd. Yugi gets Terra up, and sees Isaac with his hand out. He sees he wants to make a tag. Yugi drags Stan to his corner, and tags in Isaac. They both have Stan in a Inverted Headlock position and lift him up for a Reverse Suplex! Isaac stands over Terra and say, "I've met people worse than you, my friend." He stands Stan up, puts him at the ropes, Irish Whips him, and when Stan hit the ropes, Marik tags in. Stan returns and Isaac hits him with a Neckbreaker. He covers, but the ref tells him Terra's not in. With that distraction, Marik attacks him from behind.

"And one of those people is me." Marik said before he starts striking him.

Marik stands Isaac up, puts him in a Inverted Headlock, knees him on the upper spine, and lands his elbow on the neck. He covers, but Isaac kicks out at one. Marik grabs the arm and makes a Hammerlock. But he starts to lift himself up and positions himself for a Wristlock with Bridge. Isaac screams in pain of the move since he's in a bad position. The ref asks if he wants to give up, but he replies no. Marik sees Clarke's not giving up easily and he lets go of the lock. Isaac tenders his arm as Marik stood up. Marik goes to Clarke and puts him down and starts striking him. After the strikes, he starts hitting him with many Elbow Drops. Then Marik has Isaac's head ready and jumps and hits him with a Knee Drop. Marik sits Isaac up and kicks him right on the spine. As Clarke feels pain in his back, Marik gets him up, turns him around, and lands on the mat with a Neckbreaker.

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt!" Kenji said.

"He's gonna feel that in the morning. Can Isaac try to get his team back in control? Find out when we return live on ACW!" Zack announced as Marik covered Isaac, but he kicks out.

[Commercial Break]

* * *

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We're back live on Awesome Championship Wrestling and I think Isaac might be back in control." Zack announced as Clarke hits Marik with a Neckbreaker of his own.

"Earlier, during commercial break, Isaac had a lot of trouble trying to fight back, but he manages to do so with another surprising move." Kenji said.

_DURING COMMERCIAL BREAK:_

Marik is on top of Isaac at the ropes with the Ten-Punches. As Marik hit the ninth punch, he raised both fists in the air, showing confidence, but Isaac manages to carry Marik up, and throw him down with a Powerbomb.

_BACK LIVE IN THE RING:_

Isaac gets his opponent up, Irish Whips him, Marik returns and gets thrown with a Hip Toss. Clarke goes for an elbow, but Marik moves away. Then he runs and leaps, but Isaac catches him in time and throws him down with a Scoop Slam. He runs to the ropes, bounces back and hits a high Knee Drop. He hooks the leg, but Marik kicks out quick. Isaac makes him stand, and lifts him up over his shoulders, but Marik quickly gets out of it and hits him with a Dropkick. Marik heads back to his corner and tags in Carter. As Isaac stood up, Carter sprints towards him and strikes him with a Running Neckbreaker. Carter grabs Isaac's head, gets him up, and starts to use the Snapmare & Necklock as he has Isaac on his knees. Clarke sees there's no place to go for him since he is far from his team. Carter shouted, "Tap out, you son of a bitch!" Isaac shook his hands in response as Young kept the Necklock in place. He shouts to Clarke for him to tap out, but he wouldn't. Carter holds it harder and looks he's about to break his neck. Clarke doesn't look like he's still hanging on as he starts fading as his free hand is hanging loose. His team is getting worried as they see Isaac's condition. The ref checks the arm to see if Isaac is still up. It falls and the ref counted one. He raises his arm again, it falls, and he counts to two.

"This is not good. If the ref counts all the way to five, the match is over." Kenji stated.

"Come on, Isaac!" Zack rooted.

Isaac's hand is raised again and it's now at three. Another rise, then fall, at four. The official raises the arm one last time, and it falls, but it stops in time! His hand starts to turn into a fist and he starts to rise on his feet. Carter tries to hold onto him, but Isaac is too strong for him. Isaac starts elbowing Young in the chest about a few times before being released. Clarke runs to the ropes, comes back, and hits Young with a Reverse Elbow. Young stands up again, and Isaac hits him with a Clothesline. Young stands, sprints to Clarke, he dodges him, Carter turns and gets lifted up in a Flapjack. Now Clarke shouts to the crowd to get them more excited. Clarke stands up and goes to the top rope for a high maneuver. He waits for Carter to stand up. Young gets up as he stumbles. He turns, and Isaac leaps off the turnbuckle for a Crossbody Splash, but Young moves out of the way and Isaac lands on the referee! Isaac could not believe it as he held his head in shock. Carter sees the ref is down and Isaac is surprised. He quickly sprints and hits Isaac with an Running Elbow to the head. Clarke stands up and Carter kicks him in the gut. Then he gets him in a Standing Headscissors, hooks the arms up, lifts him up and hits the First Extraction (Lifting Double Underhook Sitout Facebuster).

"The First Extraction hits it!" Kenji said.

"But there's no ref. He's out. Wait a minute, he comes another one!" Zack said.

A different referee runs down the ramps and into the slides into the ring. Carter hooks the leg and the ref counts; 1...

...

2...

...

ISAAC KICKS OUT AT 2.8!! Carter's team could not believe it, not even him. He shouts no and tells the ref it was three. They continue to argue as Isaac crawls to his corner. He raised his hand out and tags in Rogen Townsend. He gets inside the ring and waits behind Carter as he and the ref still argue. But from behind, Terra hits the ref with a Rear Mat Slam.

"What the hell, man!" Zack shouted.

"I am really, REALLY getting tired of these bastards." Kenji groaned.

Carter only smirked that the official was out. Terra and Carter nod and go after Isaac, but really, Rogen stands in the ring and he grabs them both by the throat! He lifts them up high and slams them with a Double-Handed Chokeslam! Terra is out of the ring as Carter is trying to stand after that hard Chokeslam. Rogen waits as he prepares his ultimate finisher.

"Uh-oh! There's no way Carter's getting out of this!" Zack said.

"If he hits the WCD, they're done." Kenji proclaimed.

He stands, Townsend runs to the ropes, comes back, but Marik and Bakura stop him with chair shots. Rogen was down for the count and his team starts going after them. Unfortunately, Marik and Bakura countered with the chairs. Carter and Stan stand and they go after Naruto and Isaac. They try to fight back, but with the chair shots, Terra and Young were able hit them at their weak point. Naruto and Isaac were out of the ring, and Yugi is the only one left inside. He stands and realizes he is trapped in the middle of the ring.

"Oh, no. This is not good. Yugi's trapped." Zack said.

Yugi sees Carter, Stan, Marik, and Bakura have him outnumbered, but that doesn't mean he was going to back down. When Stan went after Yugi, he countered with a punch to the jaw. Carter next, and Yugi with a HARD Roundhouse Kick! Marik after him, but Yugi hits him with a Side Kick. But Yugi didn't see Bakura as he kneed him right at the gut. With the advantage, Carter and Stan go after him and hit him with the Double Spear. Yugi is hurt bad from the Spear and struggles to stand. Marik brings him up, puts him in a Front Headlock, and slams Yugi with the Darkness Falls (Corkscrew Neckbreaker A.K.A. Moonlight Drive).

"For the love of God, someone stop this madness!" Kenji said.

Bakura stands over the downed and prone Yugi with a sick grin on his evil expression. He tells Marik to bring him a chair and he does so. Marik passes it to him, Bakura slides the chair to Yugi's head, he grabs the head and says, "You, my young friend, are finished...!" Then he slammed his head on the chair. Bakura grabs another chair and holds over Yugi.

"Oh, God, no! No! Not like this!" Zack said.

"That sadistic bastard is going to end Yugi with that one move." Kenji implied.

Bakura raises the chair over his head to completely fracture Yugi. But...

**_("Had Enough" by Breaking Benjamin)_ **

The Heels turn to the stage to see the same man they thought would never return until later. Atem... He stands at the stage with tape around his head from his concussion.

"Oh, my God! It's Atem! He's back!" Zack shouted.

"But he wasn't supposed to come back until two to three weeks!" Kenji proclaimed.

"Well, it seems he wants vengeance tonight!"

But he wasn't the only one who wanted payback. Entering next to him were the Erupting Eds. Then they all run down to the ring and they start going after the Heels!

"My God! It's episode one all over again!" Zack yelled.

"And man, does this make it even better!" Kenji stated.

The Eds throw Alpha & Omega out of the ring as Atem was fighting Marik and Bakura. The Eds grab the ropes and slingshot themselves at Stan and Carter. With Atem, he punches Bakura in the face, knees Marik at the abdomen, and throws him right out of the ring. Atem looks back and receives a kick to the gut from Bakura. Ryo runs to the ropes and when he came back, Atem counters with a Arm-Trap Neckbreaker. Atem runs to the ropes, bounces off and hits a Moonsault Knee Drop combo!

"Ow! That's new." Zack implied.

Atem gets back on his feet and shouts, "I'm back!"

"You're damn right, Atem!" Kenji approved.

Atem sees his young twin on the mat and helps him up. They see they have the advantage and they get Bakura up. Atem has Bakura up and hits him with the Cutter. Bakura lies on the mat, and Yugi and Atem look to finish him off. Both partners climb up the top turnbuckle and stand. Yugi and Atem pose and, simultaneously, Yugi leaps for a Body Splash and Atem leaps for a Diving Leg Drop, and they connect! However, Marik returns to the ring with a steel chair in his hands. But what he doesn't notice is, that Naruto and Clarke are behind him. Marik senses something was wrong and slowly turns around. When he did, Clarke and Naruto kick him in the gut, grab him in a Front Headlock, nod to each other, and hit him with a Double DDT right on the chair! Now the Faces have the advantage and they all point to Yugi to climb up the turnbuckle. Yugi nods and starts climbing. When he made it to the top rope, Rogen comes to the ring. Yugi's team were concerned of what he was going to do. Then, Rogen raises his hands up; displaying he wants Yugi to jump off him.

"What the? Is Rogen trying to help Yugi fly higher?" Zack asked.

"Looks like it." Kenji replied.

Yugi sees Rogen had a better idea and climbs up on his shoulders. His feet are on him and he tries to hang his balance. Yugi tells Rogen to let go, he jumps off him and hits Bakura with the Slifer Splash (Five-Star Frog Splash)! He feels a bit of pain from the move.

"Yugi hits the high move!" Kenji stated.

"But there's no ref. Wait, there's the original! He's coming back."

The referee crawls to Yugi's spot, he covers; 1... 2... 3!

**_("Just Close Your Eyes" by Bedlam's Gate)_ **

"The winners of this match, Rogen Townsend, Isaac Clarke, Naruto Uzumaki, and Yugi Mutou!"

"Yes! They did it! They've won the match!" Kenji said.

"I knew they could do it!" Zack said.

Atem and Yugi high-five each other in celebration. Naruto and Clarke went at the turnbuckles and pose to the crowd in their celebrations as well. But soon, they all stop when Rogen is just standing there with the same expression: none. Yugi goes to him and raises his hand for a handshake. Rogen is still for awhile until he gave Yugi the handshake. They let go, Rogen puts his glasses on and he leaves the ring by going over the ropes. The rest of the wrestlers stand in surprise of Rogen's expression. Townsend stops halfway at the ramps, turns back and looks dead in the eye of...Naruto. He points his finger at him for something. Naruto and even his team were confused.

"Huh? What could Rogen want with Naruto?" Zack asked.

"I don't know, Zack. But something tells me that it's going to be something phenomenal." Kenji stated, "Thank you all for watching folks. See ya next week on ACW!"

Rogen and Naruto look at each other as the show ends...

* * *

_**Results:** _

**Singles Match:** Rogen Townsend def. Kurt Hudson

**Ten-Person Mixed Tag Team Match:** The Hardcore Foundation vs. H.O.T.D. **[The match was called to a Tie; Interfered by Alpha & Omega]**

**Singles Match:** Jason Krueger def. Alex Loredo

**Divas Match:** Sakura Haruno def. Kendra Daniels **[Via Submission]**

  **Eight-Man Tag Team Match:** Yugi, Naruto, Isaac, and Rogen def. Alpha and Omega, and Gods of Darkness

* * *

_**Card for Southern Hell:** _

**Ten-Man Tag Team Match:** Alpha  & Omega, and The SHIELD vs. The Erupting Eds, ?, ? **  
**

* * *

**Well, I say that the second week was... AWESOME! What a surprising return of Atem and what shocking debuts of UWE wrestlers in ACW. It is true what Jesse said: It certainly was a UWE night. Ha! Well, I guess I should conclude this. Thanks for reading!  
**


	3. April 19th, Week 3

**TV-14**

**_Now get the guns, the drugs_ **

_(A full moon is shown in the night sky; Chains flinging around in the darkness; Atem is shown behind the chains.)_

**_From my generation, I'll take the..._ **

_(Naruto smirks as the lights flicker; Lights streak throughout a city then into an arena.)_

**_Come on!_ ** _(Ed_ _roars with a passion)_ **_  
_**

**_Come on!_ ** _(Edd hits a Front Dropkick to_ _Hector Ambrose)_ ** _  
_**

**_come on!_ ** _(Eddy hits_ _the DX crotch chop)_

**_Let's get it on..._ **

_(Yugi looks up to the camera before grinning)_

**_Get it on... Get it on..._ **

_(The members of the band keep playing the theme along with shots of the lesbians, almost every wrestler in pain, various wrestlers hitting different moves, various Divas with sexy poses, and various superstars behind the swinging chains and flickering lights)_

_(Rogen nails Kurt with the WCD)_ **_The lies_** _(Stan Terra hits Atem with a Spear)  
_

**_The money_ **

_(The H.O.T.D. Girls slingshot over the ropes to the HF Divas; Kurt and Alyssa walk down the ramps)  
_

**_We're in this together and through it all_ **

_(Jason hits Alex with the Gore; Takashi holds the Crossface to Mason; Naruto hits the Ninja's Way on Clarke)_

**_They said that nothing's forever_ **

_(Dante stands on the second turnbuckle; Isaac screams as he holds the Boston Crab; Marik and Bakura smirks evilly behind the flinging chains)_

**_And they refuse to see_ **

_(Isaac hits the Dementia to Naruto;_ _The Eds hit the Edquake to David Reigns)_

**_The change in me_ **

_(Sakura hits the Jackhammer to Kendra; Yugi hits the Slifer Splash to Bakura; The fans cheer in excitement)  
_

**_Why won't they wake up?!_ **

_(Naruto stands in the ring as he punches the camera and the glass lens breaks; The logo of ACW: Awesome Championship Wrestling is shown with impact)_

**_("Across the Nation" by The Union Underground)_ **

The fireworks go off around the stage and the arena lights up as the cameras shows the many thrilled fans inside the Awesome Dome.

"Welcome, everybody, to Awesome Championship Wrestling live on the USA Network; our official television station! I'm Kenji Matsuo with Zack Carver, and we are at our third episode of ACW." Kenji announced.

"And man, we have so many great matches coming up soon." Zack stated.

"You got that right, bother. Because tonight's main event will be Alex Loredo teaming up with Yugi Mutou, and Joey Wheeler against that psycho, Jason Krueger with The Gods of Darkness in a Six-Man Tag team match!"

"Awesome! Can't wait to see what happens in the match tonight."

"But that'll have to wait as soon as our GM/Chairman comes out for more of the previous announcements from the belts last week."

"Ah. Well, let's see what the Awesome One has to say."

The ring announcer, Maria, stands in the ring with a microphone in her hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your general manager and the chairman of ACW, Jesse!"

_[We're building it up_

_To break it back down_

_We're building it up_

_To burn it down_

_We can't wait to burn it to the ground]_

**_("Burn it Down" by Linkin Park)_ **

Jesse enters the stage with a great smile on his face as he walks down the ramps and gets inside the ring. His music soon fades and he speaks.

"Good evening, Awesome People! It's nice to see we had a wonderful second week. I said I had more to say from last week and I did. To continue where I left off, About seven titles will be on the line and I have an idea for two titles: the Women's Championship and the Undisputed Championship. I have a special contest for both matches. Here's how it'll go. It'll be a Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match between four competitors. The last man standing in that match will fight against next week's winner for the vacant ACW Undisputed Championship at Southern Hell. Next week's match is the same as well for the Diva competitors for the Women's Championship."

"That sounds simple." Zack commented.

"There's also more. The competitors that lose that match, don't worry about not getting another chance of grabbing the gold. I'll place you to either one of the minor or tag team matches for Southern Hell. That way, everybody wins. If you don't like that idea, then it's your loss. I would announce the competitors for tonight's special matches, but I think I'll just keep that a surprise. Enjoy the rest of the show, guys! Thank you for your..." Jesse stopped when a staff jogs down the ramps and into the ring. Jesse talks to the staff off-mic, "What is it?"

"Sir, you got to come to the back."

"What's going on?"

"It's Jason and Alex. They're fighting backstage."

"What?!"

Jesse leaves the ring and runs to the backstage.

"What's going on?" Zack asked.

The cameras change to the backstage and shows Jason and Alex fighting each other. This time, they fighting like as if it was a street fight!

"What the?! They're going at it again!" Zack implied.

"It seems those two really want brutalize one another." Kenji proclaimed.

Jason gives Alex a European Uppercut and throws him to the trashcan. Alex gets up and charges at Jason. The two still slug each other until security comes in to break them up. Joshua comes in between them to hold them off.

"Enough! Enough! Get them out of here! Get them out of here! And make sure they stay at their locker rooms." Josh ordered, "Son of a bitch..."

"Josh!" Jesse called, "Josh, I came as soon as I could. The staff told me that Krueger and Loredo were fighting."

"Yeah. Those guys started fighting about a few minutes ago. We got to do something about this, man."

"Don't worry. I have an idea."

"Does it involve kicking Jason out of ACW?"

"No. It does not. UWE allowed us to have him here and we will not let any good talent go to waste."

"Good talent? Jesse, that guy's a psychopath. How can you even let him be in the roster?"

"Look, that's not what I meant. We only had a shortage of superstars and we were just getting started. I'm not going to let it all end all because of guys like Jason is starting fights with anyone who crosses his path. So, trust me on this."

"All right, then."

"Good. I'll be in my office when I'll call you, all right?"

With that, Jesse leaves Josh by himself. The cameras changes back to the arena and the bell is rung.

*Bell rings*

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

_[*Cash register sound FX* I come from money, I come from class_

_These ladies love me for all my cash_

_Won't let nobody spoil my dream_

_'Cause I got money and I can do anything]_

**_("I Come From Money" by S-Preme)_ **

Kurt enters the stage with Alyssa at his side, receiving massive boos from the fans. Kurt only scoffed them off and walks down to the ring with Alyssa hand in hand.

"Introducing first: Accompanied by Alyssa Parker, from Los Angeles, California, weighting in at 236 pounds, "The Million Dollar King" Kurt Hudson!"

"Kurt Hudson is making his second match where he can actually show what he's got after what happened last week. And man, was he mortified." Kenji stated.

"From the point of last week, Kurt wants some payback." Zack commented.

The TitanTron shows footage of Kurt's humiliation from the second episode.

_LAST WEEK:_

"You know what? I think I've did enough damage tonight. So, I'll take my leave. See ya later, Hudson." Dante was about to leave the ring, but Kurt stops him.

"Hold on a second, Dante! You can't just disrespect me and Alyssa, and get away with this. I deserve an apology right now!" Kurt stated.

Dante didn't look phased by him, "Heh. Okay, Kurt. I'll give you your apology."

Kurt nods and turns to Alyssa as Dante looks to the crowd and prepares the mic. Kurt turns around and Dante hits him in the head with it! Dante walks around him and crouches near him.

"There's your apology, Kurt. Have fun with your male prostitutes."

With that, Dante drops the mic and leaves the ring as his theme plays too. Alyssa checks on Kurt as he holds his head in pain.

_BACK LIVE:_

Kurt paces around the ring as he patiently waits for Dante.

**_("Shout at the Devil" by Mötley Crüe)_ **

Dante enters the stage with that same smile when he hit Kurt with the mic last episode. As the music played, the fans around the arena repeated the "shout" lyrics.

"And his opponent: Weighting in at 225 pounds, Dante!"

"Dante, the known-famous demon slayer protagonist from the original Devil May Cry series, is here at ACW. As he said from last week, he is excited to be working with us." Kenji stated.

"I certainly did love the series with this guy around. The new one... Meh." Zack shruged.

"Oh, and let's not forget that he is also the Hall of Famer in XCF along with his twin brother, Vergil."

"How can I forget that?"

Dante stands in the ring as Kurt stayed at his corner with anger at him. Dante's music fades and he takes off his coat. He throws it outside the ring and looks at Alyssa. He winked at her and Alyssa looked away as Kurt starts shouting at him. Dante backs away with a smirk and the ref orders the bell. Dante and Kurt walk around the ring and they go into a tie-up. Kurt quickly changes it to a Side Headlock and starts to put pressure on it. Then he starts punching Dante's head before the ref could tell him to stop. Hudson stops with the punches and still holds the lock. Dante then lifts Kurt up and his him with a Atomic Drop. Kurt feels pain from the tailbone, and Dante runs back to the ropes, jumps over Kurt and hits him with a Throwback. Hudson stands and Dante grabs him with a Arm Drag. He stands and Dante gets him again with another Arm Drag. He stands again and Dante hits Kurt with a Dropkick. Hudson goes to the corner to catch his breath. Dante goes after him, but Kurt counters with an elbow to the face. With Dante not looking, Kurt jumps from the turnbuckle and hits Dante with a Body Splash.

"Nice counter by Kurt." Kenji commented.

He covers, but Dante quickly kicks out. Kurt stands over him and Dante kicks him at the head while down. Hudson aids his head as Dante kips-up. Kurt sees Dante up, goes for a punch, but Dante counters with a Leg Sweep and he falls. Dante goes to the ropes, comes back, and goes for a Senton, but Kurt moves away in time. Hudson falls for an Elbow Drop, but Dante moves away. They stand, Kurt goes for Forearm Smash, Dante dodges it, goes the ropes, bounces off and hits Kurt with a Reverse Elbow. He hooks the leg; 1... Hudson kicks out. Dante knows Kurt's going to be a challenge. And you know how much he loves challenges. He smirks and sits him up. He runs to the ropes and jumps over Kurt with a Running Neck Snap. Kurt rolls out of the ring and Dante follows. The ref starts to count as Hudson rests at the apron, Dante grabs him, but Kurt counters with a thumb to the eye. Dante's eye is hurt, Kurt grabs him and throws him right at the steel steps! Kurt grins at the down Dante as the fans boo at him. He shouts to the fans, "I am money!"

"God, how much I hate this jerk." Zack implied.

And he rubs his fingers in symbolism of money. Alyssa claps for her boyfriend as she is also grinning of Kurt's advantage. Kurt goes back to Dante, gets him up, slams his head at the apron and throws him inside the ring. He slides in and sits Dante up. Then he kicks right at his back, considering Dante injured it when he was thrown at the steps. Kurt grabs the head and slams him down on the mat. He covers him; 1, 2... Dante kicks out at two and Kurt brings him up. He still hangs on to his head as he knees him the gut. Then he turns him around and slams him with a Neckbreaker. He drags Dante to the center, turns him to prone and puts him in the Camel Clutch. Dante feels an extreme amount of pain as Kurt puts pressure onto the submission hold. Alyssa, at ringside, shouts Dante to tap out. "Come on! Tap out, you son of a bitch!" shouted Kurt. Dante is doing everything he can to get out of the lock. His left arm starts to slip out of the hold, then his right and his neck is still in lock. So, he moves his head forward and starts to stand. Kurt still hangs on as he changes it to a Sleeper Hold, and Dante is on his feet. Then he falls backwards and Kurt takes the fall.

"All right, Dante! Way to think ahead!" Zack cheered.

Kurt is down as Dante sits up, aiding his back. He stands, drags Kurt's legs to the center, and stomps on his abdomen. Then he sits Kurt up, goes to the ropes in front of him, comes back and hits him with a Running Knee. Then Dante runs to the ropes, bounces off and hits him with a Springboard Corkscrew Moonsault. He covers; 1, 2... Hudson kicks out at two. Dante stands him up, Irish Whips him to the ropes, Kurt comes back, and Dante lifts him up with a Flapjack and nails it.

"Can Dante keep this up? Find out when we return on Awesome Championship Wrestling!" Kenji announced.

(Commercial Break)

"Hello, everybody. We're back live on ACW and Dante is in control." Kenji announced as Dante hits Kurt with a Knife Edge Chop.

"Earlier in the break, Dante almost had an disadvantage when Alyssa came in and distracted him." Kenji said.

_DURING COMMERCIAL BREAK:_

Dante has Kurt in the Sleeper Hold and he was close to passing out. Alyssa stands on the apron to stop it and the ref was distracted. Dante releases Kurt and he goes to take care of Alyssa. She steps down from the apron when Dante let go of Hudson. With this, Dante turns back and gets hit by a Shoulder Block from Hudson.

_BACK LIVE IN THE RING:_

Dante then Irish Whips Kurt away from the turnbuckle and to the other side. He runs forward and Kurt counters with a boot to the face. He looks away, Kurt goes to the ropes, and hits Dante with a One-Handed Bulldog. He stands and jumps for a Knee Drop to the face. Then he drags Dante to the ropes and uses his knee to choke him out. The ref counts as he continues; 1, 2, 3 4...! Kurt releases the hold and as the ref is distracted with him, Alyssa comes to Dante and slaps him right across the face. The fans boo heavily at her as Hudson smirked. He goes ahead to Dante and stands him up. He pushes him to the turnbuckle and hits him with many Shoulder Thrusts. The official had to break it up, but Kurt says this to Dante, "I told you I would make you pay, you bastard...!" Then he knees him before Dante sits down at the corner. Hudson backs away to the corner behind him, readies himself, and sprints towards Dante, but Dante moves away in time and Kurt hits the turnbuckle. Dante sees it and rolls Kurt over for a pin; 1, 2... Hudson kicks out at two. Then Dante brings him up, hooks the arms up and goes for a Butterfly Suplex. Kurt stands, tries to hit, but misses, and Dante grabs him, and hits the Reverse Atomic Drop. Hudson feels pain in his groin, Dante runs to the ropes, comes back and hits him with a Float Over DDT. When Dante thought he had him, he sprints to the ropes, bounces off for a Moonsault, but Kurt moves away in time and Dante lands on his abdomen. He stands on his knees, and with an opportunity, Kurt hits his face with a Big Boot. Then Hudson picks him up by the arm, goes for many Shoulder Thrusts to his arm, and hits him with a Clothesline. He brings him up and does another. Kurt brings him up again and does a final Clothesline.

"Damn. That's gotta hurt. Even for Dante." Zack commented.

Now Kurt acts cocky as he rubs his fingers again and the audience boo at him. Kurt stands over Dante and says, "You really are a stupid son of a bitch." Then he spits right on Dante's face! Dante sits up and is disgusted that Hudson disrespected him by spitting at him. Kurt stands him up, and Dante starts fighting back with multiple elbows. When they reached the ropes, Dante Irish Whips him, Kurt counters, and he runs towards. Hudson goes for a Back Body Drop, but Dante counters with a kick to the chest. With the pain, Kurt tries to come back from it. Then he runs towards Dante, but he hits back with a Side Kick and a Knee Strike to the face. Hudson feels pain on his face and tries to attack Dante again. He goes for a Clothesline, and Dante counters with an Arm Trap Neckbreaker. As Kurt lies on the mat, Dante sprints to the ropes, bounces off and hits him with the Ebony & Ivory (Springboard Moonsault, then Standing Shooting Star Press). As Dante is waiting for his opponent to stand, Alyssa stands up on the apron and starts shouting at the ref. He gets distracted and orders to stand down. Dante sees this isn't going to end pretty and goes to her. Alyssa starts talking bad to Dante, but he just smirks. She tries to smack him, but he grabs the hand in time, and...starts making out with her?!

"Oh, my God! Ha-ha-ha!" Zack laughed.

"Oh, man!" Kenji laughed.

Dante releases the kiss and Alyssa falls of the apron. She felt disgusted as Dante was laughing. As the ref is distracted with Alyssa, from out of nowhere, Kurt sneaks up behind Dante, puts him in Cobra Clutch and hits him with the Hudson Street (Cobra Clutch Slam). He hooks the leg and the ref is still distracted. He looks back and sees the pin.

"No! Not like this!" Zack implied.

Hooking the leg; 1, 2... Dante kicks out at 2.85!

"Yes!" Kenji said.

Kurt and Alyssa could not believe it. Kurt forces Dante up, and tries it again. But Dante reverses it by pulling Kurt over. Hudson charges, misses, Dante lifts him up for the Fireman's Carry, and hits him with the Rebellion (TKO)! Now he hooks the leg; 1, 2, 3!

*Bell rings*

"Here is your winner, Dante!"

"Huzzah! He got him!" Zack implied.

"And that's all she wrote." Kenji stated.

Dante slides out of the ring and raises his fist as Kurt is aiding his head and Alyssa is near him. The TitanTron shows footage of Dante making out with Alyssa, then shows Kurt with the Hudson Street at Dante and the ref counting before he kicked out. Then the final shows Dante with the Rebellion. The cameras change back to the ring and shows Dante at the stage with a smile on his face as Kurt is pissed off.

"Coming up next, guys, is the Fatal 4 Way Elimination contendership match for the Women's Championship." Kenji announced.

"Don't miss it!" Zack reminded.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to backstage and shows the interviewer, Michael Martin with a special guest.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Mike 'The Mic' Martin here and with me is leader of H.O.T.D., Takashi Komuro." Mike announced as Takashi stood next to him, "Takashi, as of from last week's match against the Hardcore Foundation, you and your team have made an alliance with them. What do you think of this decision? Do you really think you can trust them?"

"Mike, not to offend, but you saying that sounds like a stupid question. The only point is that we made a truce and that's about it." Takashi stated, "H.O.T.U. teaming up with the Hardcore Foundation is a huge step for us in ACW. Not just that, it's also making sure that guys like Carter and Stan are not to underestimate us. Because if you mess with one of us..." he turns to the camera, "...you mess with all of us."

With that, Takashi leaves the interview set-up and the cameras change to the locker rooms, showing Terra watching the TV and Carter warming up for match soon. Terra shook his head from watching Takashi's interview.

"Un-fricking-believable. That bastard really thinks he's got us out numbered because he and his team are with the Hardcore Foundation." Terra implied.

"Are you kidding, Stan? What do we have that those guys don't?" Carter asked.

"Well, we have the Shield, Marik, Bakura, and Seto Kaiba helping us. That's what we have."

"Good point, but we can't focus on H.O.T.U. or the Hardcore Foundation. We already got trouble on our hands with the Erupting Eds."

"Don't worry, man. I have an idea on what to do with those dumb-asses. Now, listen..."

Carter and Terra huddle away from the camera and start whispering of their plan. The cameras changes to the ring and bell sounds are made.

*Bell rings*

"The following Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match is set for one fall. In this match, the last person standing will fight at Southern Hell for the ACW Women's Championship!"

**_("Getting Away with Murder" by Papa Roach)_ **

Rei enters with a high-energetic entrance as she walks down the ramps and high-fives the fans.

"Introducing first; from Tokonosu City, Japan, weighing in at 110 pounds, Rei Miyamoto!"

"Rei Miyamoto debuted last week in a Ten-Person Mixed Tag Team Match with her team against the Hardcore Foundation and they— as Takashi said earlier— made an alliance with them after Alpha & Omega's attack on him." Kenji stated.

"I gotta agree with Takashi though. Teaming up with the guys that are from the infamous UWE is seriously a huge step for them. I hope they can work together great in the future." Zack proclaimed.

Rei stands in the ring as she waits for the next competitors.

**_("Looks That Kill" by Mötley Crüe)_ **

Kendra enters on the stage with a smirk and walks down the ramps as fans boo at her.

"Next; weighing in at 141 pounds, Kendra Daniels!"

"Great! Kendra Daniels is in the match too! Just frigging perfect!" Kenji groaned.

"Say what you want, Kenji. But she's so hot..." Zack said randomly.

"Are you demented?"

"What?"

Daniels stands on the turnbuckle, looks at the audience, ignores them and steps down. When she did, she looks straight towards Rei's eyes. Rei sees that Kendra will not show mercy.

**_("Radioactive" by Kings of Leon)_ **

Entering the stage was Hinata Hyuga as she walks down with a smile upon her face as fans react with cheers and most guys in the arena whistle at her.

"Next; from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, weighing in at 99 pounds, Hinata Hyuga!"

"Wow. Hinata Hyuga... One of the most beautiful and popular Divas in the entire Wrestling Multiverse." Kenji stated, "And the most honest, and gentle women throughout the world."

"You are most certainly right about that, Kenji. Naruto's a lucky guy to have her." Zack stated.

Hinata stands on top of the turnbuckle and leaps backwards and lands on her feet perfectly like a gymnastic.

**_("Going Under" by Evanescence)_ **

Entering the stage is a young adult woman with a black robe on her as the fans give a mixed reaction.

"And finally; making her debut at ACW, from San Diego, California, weighing in at 167 pounds, Samantha Hart!"

"Oh, yes. Samantha Hart signed with ACW just about two days ago after the last show. She has shown what she can do, and man, was she impressive." Kenji stated.

"A warning, folks: Don't ever, EVER, underestimate a girl like Samantha Hart. She may look like a goth, but don't think that she can't fight. She WILL hurt you." Zack warned.

As she walks down the ramps, she stops. She takes her robe off and reveals to have black hair along with navy blue highlights, red eyes, and a tattoo on her left arm that says "I won't quit!" She passes the robes to a female in the audience. After that, Samantha slides in the ring, her music dies down and, strangely, stares at Hinata with hatred. Somehow, Hinata noticed it at small glance. All the Divas stand at their separate corners.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. Here are the rules of this special Fatal 4 Way. It is a Elimination Match and in this one, the last woman standing will face next week's winner of that match at Southern Hell for the ACW Women's Championship." Kenji stated, "It is the same thing for the Superstars, but it is for the ACW Undisputed Championship."

"Also, this match is the same as any other Fatal 4 Way matches; it's every man for himself— or in this case, every _woman_ for herself. And in a Elimination Match, once you're pinned or you submit, you're out of the fight and you head back to the locker room." Zack stated before the bell is rung.

The Divas go steady on one another. Then Kendra goes right after Rei and Hinata and Samantha go at each other. The brawl is going as the Divas kept reversing and fighting. Kendra Irish Whips Rei to the ropes, Rei bounces off, and counters with a Springboard Crossbody Splash, but Kendra moves away in time. She stands Rei up, lifts her and hits her with Gutbuster. With Hinata and Samantha, the young goth has her at the turnbuckle as she repeatedly thrusts her shoulder at the Hyuga girl. Samantha backs away, sprints and goes for a Big Boot, but Hinata dodges it in time and the Samantha hits the turnbuckle instead. Hinata runs to the rope, comes back and as Samantha gets her foot off the turnbuckle, she gets hit by a Dropkick from Hinata. Back with Rei and Kendra, the teen is sitting at the corner while Kendra has her knee at Rei's neck, trying to choke her out. She stops, and lifts up her up to the top turnbuckle. Kendra then starts climbing, but Hinata comes from behind and does a small Powerbomb from the second turnbuckle.

"Whoa. That's something you don't see every day." Zack commented.

"No. No, it isn't." Kenji said.

Rei manages to get up on the top turnbuckle, leap off, and lands the Hyuga with a Hurracanrana. Rei runs to the ropes, comes back, and lands on Hinata with a Rolling Senton. She hooks the leg, but Hinata reverses it to her own and has Rei on her shoulders. Rei kicks out quick, she stands and Hinata hits her with a Enzuigiri. Then Hart comes back and grabs Hinata with a Bulldog. Kendra charges at Sam, but she jumps over her with a leapfrog. Kendra stops at the turnbuckle, tries to attack, Sam dodges it, grabs Kendra by the head, and hits her with a Neckbreaker. Sam covers her; 1, 2... Kendra kicks out at two. Samantha stands up and jumps for an Knee Drop right to the face. Kendra sits up in pain from her head, and Sam hits her with a Low Dropkick to the back of the head. Rei comes back and has Sam by the waist. Then Samantha counters it to a Front Headlock. She puts Rei's arm over her head, lifts her up, bounces her off the ropes and hits the Suplex. After she was done with Miyamoto, Hart goes after Hinata next. She tries to stand her up, but Hinata pushes her off and hits her with a Spinning Side Kick to the gut. She then hits her with a DDT. Kendra is back from recovery, sneaks up behind Hinata, and grabs her with a Flashback.

"Kendra catches Hinata with a Flashback." Zack commented.

Kendra grabs Hinata's head and slams it on the mat. Then, she gets her up, throws her over the ropes and Hinata stays. Kendra backs away, runs to push her off, but Hinata counters by pulling the ropes down and Kendra falls over. As Daniels tries to stand, Hinata steadies herself for a attack from the apron. However, Samantha comes in and tries to attack her with a Shoulder Block, but Hinata sees it coming and pulls the ropes; making her fall to Kendra. Now both Divas are down and Hinata goes back to the ring. She starts climbing the top turnbuckle as Rei did too. Both Divas look to each other, nodded, and they leaped off simultaneously at Kendra and Samantha.

"Ha! Another Diva rain!" Zack shouted.

"Wow. That's the second one for ACW." Kenji chuckled.

All of the Divas are down and luckily, there are no count-outs for this match as the ref waits. Rei is the first stand as she used the guardrails to help her up. Rei goes to Kendra, stands her up, and throws her inside the ring. She slides inside, goes to her, but Kendra counters with a thumb to the eye. Rei is in pain as she couldn't see from her left pupil. Kendra seizes the opportunity, grabs her head, and hits her with the Headlock Driver. She covers, and while the ref wasn't looking, Kendra puts her legs on the ropes to get advantage.

1, 2, 3!

"Rei Miyamoto has been eliminated!"

"What the hell! Kendra stole pinfall by poking Rei in the eye and having her feet on the ropes! Unbelievable." Kenji snarled.

Rei feels pain from her head as Kendra kicks her out of the ring. The fans give heat to Kendra for what she did as she poses with arrogance. Hinata and Samantha come back in the ring when Kendra started bragging. Both Divas nod to each other to take her down. When Kendra was done, Hinata and Sam kick her in the gut and hit her with a Double Enzuigiri. Kendra goes down and Hinata waits for her to get up. Kendra stands on her knees, Hinata runs to the ropes, comes back and hits Kendra with the Shining Sun (Shining Wizard)!

"Nice one, Hinata!" Zack commented.

But from behind, Samantha attacks Hinata with a Reverse DDT.

"Well, that friendship didn't last." Zack said.

"I don't think Samantha wants anything to do with Hinata." Kenji proclaimed.

By then, Sam goes up the top rope. When she finally makes it up top, she jumps for a high Leg Drop and connects to Hinata's head. She covers; 1, 2... Hinata kicks out at two. Samantha then hits her with an elbow to the chest. The goth sits Hinata up and puts her in a Headlock. She hooks her hands and holds it as tight as she could to choke Hinata out. The young Hyuga tries to hang on as she was close to passing out. Luckily, Hinata is able to stand up on one of her feet as she is elbowing Samantha at the ribs. But Hart counters again with a Russian Leg Sweep. Then, she drags Hinata to the center of the mat. Next, she backs away, and goes for a Handspring Body Splash and lands it. She hooks the leg; 1, 2... Hinata kicks out again. With this, Samantha sighs in frustration of trying to eliminate her opponent. She picks Hinata up by the arm, and Irish Whips her to the corner. Sam quickly follows and hits her with a Clothesline when Hinata was slammed to the turnbuckle. She Irish Whips Hinata to the opposite and does the same thing again. By then, Samantha hits Hinata at the abdomen with her knee and repeats the process until Hinata falls to the corner. She then uses her knee to choke Hinata out as the ref shouts, "Let go! C'mon! Let go! 1! 2! 3! 4...!" She lets go and Hinata is coughing from the hold. With this, Sam backs away until she stopped at the opposite. She steadies herself, sprints forward, and strikes Hinata with a hard knee to the face. Next, she drags Hinata from the corner and turns her 45 degrees near the turnbuckle. Samantha then climbs the turnbuckle and stands up high.

"Looks like Samantha's going to finish her off." Kenji proclaimed.

"Can Hinata get out of this?" Zack inquired.

As the goth stands, she makes a taunt with her elbow and leaps off for a Dark Decent (Diving Elbow Drop). She connects the fall right to the chest and covers; 1, 2... Hinata kicks out again and Samantha could not believe it! With this frustration, she stands and waits for Hinata to get up. The young Hyuga helps herself up by using the ropes. When she finally stood, Samantha kicks her in the gut and has her in the Front Headlock. Then she goes for a Dark DDT (Snap DDT), but... Hinata counters it by turning it into a Northern Driver Suplex pin! 1, 2... And Samantha is somehow able to stand up, turn Hinata around, and turns it to a Backslide pin; 1, 2... Hinata is able to get out at two and a half. Both Divas stand up and simultaneously Clothesline each other. Exhausted, but they both had to stand up. Hinata is the first to stand and has Samantha up. She Irish Whips her, Sam comes back, and Hinata strikes her with a Spinning Wheel Kick. After this, Hinata runs to the ropes, comes back and hits Sam a Leg Drop and she sits up in pain. Hinata runs to ropes quickly, comes back and hits her with the Shining Sun.

"Oh! What a Shining Wizard!" Kenji commented.

With the control Hinata has, she waits for Samantha to get up and hit her finisher. Samantha shook her head to make the pain go away as she is trying to bring herself up. She finally stands, turns around, and Hinata kicks her in the gut, puts her in the Overdrive position. But, Samantha was able to counter the move and hits the Superkick! Hinata falls and Samantha goes up the turnbuckle. She stands high, jumps off and hits the Dark Dive (Diving Headbutt) on Hinata's chest. She hooks the leg; 1, 2, 3!

"Hinata Hyuga has been eliminated!"

"Man, what impressiveness between the two Divas and look who came out the winner." Zack stated.

"But hang on, where in the world is Kendra at?" Kenji asked.

As Hinata rolled out of the ring and heads back to the locker room, Samantha looks around where Kendra could be. From behind, Daniels appears and rolls her over as she pulls the tights; 1, 2... Sam kicks out at two. She stands on her knees and Daniels hits her with a Running Knee to the face. With the pain she feels on her face, Kendra makes a sexy pose as the fans boo at her. After she was done, she lifts her up over her shoulders as Samantha was inverted on her back. Kendra walks to the center and when she stopped, she falls and hits a Neckbreaker right to the mat. Kendra then makes another pose as she feels more confident and arrogant of her match so far.

"Seriously, Kendra's pride is going make her regret of this arrogance." Kenji stated.

As Kendra ignored the fans' jeers, she goes back to work on Samantha. She brings her up slowly as she thinks of what to do next, but Samantha was able to push her off and hit the Dark DDT!

"I knew it! I knew it was going to come back at Kendra!" Kenji shouted.

"But what will Samantha Hart do now as she has gotten back in control?" Zack inquired.

Exhausted, Hart was able to Kip-up and goes to the turnbuckle. After climbing and standing high, she takes a deep breath and breaths out, and jumps off for the Dark Dive, but Daniels was able to move out of the way and Sam hits the mat hard. With this, Kendra brings her up, puts her in the Standing Headscissors, lifts her up vertically, and hits the Sitout Piledriver, causing more pain to the head. She hooks the leg; 1, 2, 3!

*Bell rings*

"Here is your winner, Kendra Daniels!"

When Kendra heard her name announced as a winner, she was filled with pride and joy as the audience booed. Kendra stands at the second ropes as she proclaims she will be the next Women's Champion while Samantha is outside the ring, recovering from the Piledriver.

"Looks like Kendra will be heading to Southern Hell to face next week's competitor for the ACW Women's Championship." Zack announced.

"Makes you wonder who will face her at Southern Hell anyway." Kenji stated.

 The cameras change to backstage and cameraman seems to be running as the camera shook. Why was that? As he got closer, the camera shows a staff at Ed's side. He was all battered up, blood was running down from his face, and he was unconscious. The fans reacted with shock as they saw this.

"Oh, my God... What happened to Ed?" Zack asked in shock.

"I-I don't know. He looked like he got jumped." Kenji proclaimed.

The staff yells, "Somebody get me a doctor! Come on, Ed. Wake up!"

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return live to the backstage and the ambulance already has Ed on the gurney. Eddy and Edd just showed up and were by Ed's side.

"Ed! C'mon, buddy! I know you can hear me. Who did this to you?!" Eddy demanded, but Ed didn't respond as he was carried away.

He gets put inside the ambulance and the doors close, and they drive away out of the arena. Eddy is deep frustration of what happened to his good friend.

"Something's not right." Edd proclaimed, "Who would do this to Ed? He's done nothing wrong."

"I'll tell you who did this, Sock-head. Alpha & Omega. Those jerks did this!" Eddy believed.

"Hang on, Eddy. I'm just as upset as you are, but we need evidence. Even if it wasn't Stan and Carter, who could have done this?"

"I don't care. All I know is that those bastards did this to Lumpy and when I find them, I'm going to make them pay... with their lives."

He tries to walk away, but Edd holds him by the arm, "But Eddy, you don't know what'll—"

Eddy releases himself, "Don't try to stop me!"

Edd is left all alone as he is frustrated too.

"Pardon my language, but...damn it!" Edd cursed to himself.

The cameras changes to show Hinata by herself as she waits patiently. From behind, someone sneaks up behind her and covers her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Naruto?" Hinata answered.

The cameras go back and shows Naruto behind Hinata and the fans cheered in reaction, "Hey, you won."

Hinata turns around and smiles, "What do I win?"

"I think this will answer for you."

With that, Naruto and Hinata share a passionate kiss as the fans go "aw" over them. They stop and Naruto speaks.

"Hey, I just saw your match. I just want to say you did a great job out there. Sorry you didn't win, though," he said to comfort her.

"It's all right. I don't think I was ready for a title shot yet. Just got to keep practicing and fighting till I really deserved it." Hinata replied.

"Well, I'm sure you will do just fine the next time you get the opportunity."

"Thank you, Naruto." Hinata's smile then turn into a small frown.

Naruto is concerned, "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"No, come on. Tell me."

"Well... It's about Samantha Hart. When she and I fought throughout the entire match, I felt like she hated me and just wanted to end me right there."

"Look, I'm sure it's just a distraction for you. Because I know you are most definitely the best damn Diva out there in the ring and you won't anything like this stand in your way. And not just that, you are the best girl a guy could ever have."

They smiled and were about to have another kiss, but...

"That's really pathetic. Even for you, Naruto." a voice said from behind.

They stopped and Naruto already recognized the voice and turns around to see Sasuke Uchiha as the audience gave a massive heat to him and he stood there with a grin. Naruto lets go of Hinata and turns immediately to his long-time rival with anger and hatred.

"Sasuke Uchiha... What the hell do you want?" Naruto demanded.

"Well, I was just passing through here and it seems I've been caught up with a very crappy soap-opera show. And it looks like I'm looking at one right now." Sasuke answered.

"What gives you the right to mock me and Hinata that way?"

"Because I can, dobe."

Naruto and Sasuke stare face-to-face with hatred in their eyes as Hinata was getting worried what would happen next. She holds tight of Naruto's sleeve to stop what might happen.

"Naruto..." Hinata muttered.

"Don't worry, Hinata. Just go back to your locker room. I'll be finished with him soon." Naruto claimed.

With that, Hinata slowly backs away and leaves. Naruto and Sasuke still stare with hatred until one of them broke the silence.

"You know, if you were smart enough, Sasuke, you wouldn't fight me right now." Naruto stated.

"Is it because you think you can kick my ass? Because I don't think you will even try." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, no. It's not that. It's because of two reasons. One: I _know_ I can kick your ass. And two: we both have matches tonight and we don't want to appear there injured or anything like that that'll make us lose easily."

"Hmph. True words coming from a simple moron."

With that, Naruto had the face wanting to fight him badly, but he knows he's not that stupid.

"You know what? I don't have time to deal with you. I have a match to attend to. Good luck with yours, Uchiha."

"Likewise, dobe."

Naruto then leaves the backstage as Sasuke stood there with a smug grin on his face. The cameras change to the arena and the bell is rung.

*Bell rings*

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

**_("Broken Dreams" by Drake Hunt)_ **

As the music played, the lights grew dim and as the instruments continued, the lyrics soon began to play...

_[What's that metronome I hear? Perhaps the end is drawing near_

_You never hear the shot that takes you down_

_Now your dreams are memories, seems more truthful far away_

_Just like the smoke that fades away, it makes no sound_

_You're out of time...]_

When the verse played, Carter Young enters the stage with an dark expression, at his side following him was Stan Terra.

"Introducing first, accompanied by Stan Terra, from Orlando, Florida, weighing in at 244 pounds, "The Alpha" Carter Young!"

"It appears that Carter Young is going to have his first singles competition here tonight on ACW." Zack proclaimed.

"Along at his side is his tag team partner, part of Alpha & Omega, Stan Terra. God knows what tricks they have up their sleeve." Kenji stated.

As they stopped at the ramps, Carter goes to the apron and stands on the turnbuckles, like how the Rock stands on it, and tells the fans he's the best along with Terra. He leaps over the ropes and stands in the ring as he waits for his opponent.

**_("I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin)_ **

_[Fall!]_

Yellow pyro shoot from the stage and running out to the stage was Naruto Uzumaki, as he shows the great amount of high-energetic charisma to the fans— despite of what happened earlier backstage. Naruto stands at the stage, points to the audience at both sides, and runs down to the ring.

"And his opponent, from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, weighing in at 122 pounds, "The Orange Spark" Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Naruto Uzumaki is facing Carter Young tonight as personal matters are along in this match. Like from what happened last week at the tag team match." Zack implied.

"Well, you are right about that. From the main event, Naruto wanted to deal with these guys after the crap they put him through." Kenji stated, "Not just that though, Sasuke and Naruto had personal matters to deal with as well as you saw what happened backstage."

"Man, I thought they were gonna fight. And from Naruto, he seems to still have that charisma, even when Sasuke was around."

Naruto slides in the ring as stares down right at Carter and Terra. Naruto takes off his jacket and passes it to the staff. He also takes off his necklace and kisses it for good luck. He passes it to the staff as well and goes to his corner as Carter did too. The ref is checking they're ready and he rings the bell. Naruto and Carter go steady as they walk around the ring and soon go into a tie-up. For a few minutes, both Superstars still hold onto each other in the tie-up, then Young was about to push Naruto forward, but Naruto countered it by turning it to a Wrist Wrench. Naruto twists the arm again and holds the Hammerlock on Carter. Naruto holds the lock for awhile until Young was able to turn it around, lift him up and hit the Back Suplex to Naruto. He sits the blonde up and elbows him in the face. Next, he stands him up, Irish Whips him to the ropes, Naruto comes back, Young ducks it and he goes over, comes back again, and Carter hits a large Belly-to-Belly Suplex.

"Damn! Young already has the momentum of the match." Zack commented.

Carter goes for a pin, but Naruto quickly kicks out. He grabs Naruto by the waist from behind and throws Naruto with a German Suplex, but Naruto was able to land on his feet! Carter sees it and Naruto Clotheslines him. Carter stands and Naruto gets him with a Flying Shoulder Block. Young stands, Naruto runs to the ropes, his opponent goes for a hit, the blonde dodges it, goes to the opposite side, comes back and hits a Running Hurricanrana! After that Hurricanrana, Carter tries to stand up and Naruto waits. He runs back to the ropes for an attack, but Terra grabs Naruto's leg and he stops the attack. The ref sees this is warns him not to do that as Naruto was distracted too and points at him. With this, Carter comes from behind, grabs Naruto at the waist, throws him with a German Suplex, and Naruto hits the ground face-first. The fans winched to that. As Naruto was trying to get up, Carter starts beating him down with multiple punches and elbows. Terra, at ringside, supported how Carter was doing. The official is trying to get Carter off of Naruto as he counted and orders him to get off. "Get off of him! C'mon, Carter! That's enough! 1! 2! 3! 4!" Carter gets away as the ref warns him and Naruto tries to catch his breath. The blonde sits up at the corner and is already beaten down. After the warnings, Carter goes back on Naruto and hits him with more punches. He stops and stands him up. He knees Naruto at the gut and strikes him with a Knife Edged Chop to the chest. Next, he grabs the arm and Irish Whips him to the opposite. Naruto hits his back at the turnbuckle and Carter hits him with at hard Clothesline. Carter then starts stomping him and repeatedly kicking him down until the ref could break it up. As the ref stops and is distracted with Young, Stan comes from behind and starts choking Naruto by the throat and the fans boo at this dirty move.

"This is disgusting! I can't believe the ref is not seeing this." Kenji said.

Stan stops and Naruto is coughing hard from the hold as Carter smirked of what his partner just did. He goes back to work on Naruto and drags him away from the corner. When he stopped at the center, he lifts Naruto up and hits the Scoop Slam. Next, he sits him up, runs to the ropes, comes back and hits a Dropkick to the head of the blonde. He hooks the leg; 1, 2... Naruto gets the shoulder up at two. Carter stands up and drags Naruto to the ropes near Stan. He places him at the third bottom rope and uses his foot to choke Naruto with the ropes. The official orders him to get off and he's already counting; 1, 2, 3, 4...! Carter releases the hold and the referee is distracted for the third time. With the opportunity, Terra grabs Naruto's head and uses the ropes to choke him out. Terra stops and as Naruto was coughing badly, Terra walks back a bit, and hits Naruto with a boot to the side of his head. The fans boo heavily as Terra acts cocky of his actions. Young goes back to Naruto and starts messing with him by slapping his head. He brings him up and lifts up in a Vertical Suplex. He hold the maneuver for a while and falls back to injure the back of the blonde. As Naruto sat up in pain, Carter sets him back down and covers; 1, 2... Naruto is able to kick out at two. Carter sees Naruto will not be taken down easily and has an idea. He stands up and goes to Naruto's legs. He grabs both and turns him around for a Boston Crab. Naruto screams in pain as Young holds the pressure on his back. Terra shouts for Naruto to give up. The ref asked if he wanted to give up, but Naruto shook his head, saying "no." Naruto is still hanging on to the submission hold as his back is in pain now. He pushes his arms forward to the ropes in front of him. He crawls as fast as he can to get the rope break. As Naruto stood on his hands and Carter is on his feet, Naruto is just inches away from the ropes. But Carter drags him back to the center and Naruto is still stuck in the Boston Crab! The poor blonde is screaming as he is so close to tapping out.

"Come on, Naruto! You can do it, man!" Kenji cheered.

Naruto raises his right arm out and looks like he's about to give up... but really, his hand turns into at fist and he pounds the mat and screams. Naruto tries to turn Carter around and get the advantage. With amazing strength, Naruto was able to turn this around and pushes Carter off of him! The fans cheer that Naruto gets back on his feet. When Carter hit the ropes and bounced off, Naruto quickly stood up and throws him with a Hip Toss. He stands again, Naruto runs to the ropes and hits Carter with a Reverse Elbow from the ropes.

"Now the Orange Spark is back in control!" Zack shouted.

Uzumaki brings Carter up and throws him to the turnbuckle. With this, Naruto hits Young with multiple Knife Edge Chops right to the chest. Then, Naruto grabs the arm, Irish Whips Young, but he counters and throws Naruto, the blonde runs to the turnbuckle, runs up to the top rope like they were stairs and leaps off with a Moonsault right on to his opponent! No one could believe as the fans were in shock and awe and they cheered to the move. Naruto stands and pumps the ACW Universe up with a shout. After getting the crowd excited, Naruto looks back at his downed opponent and had an idea. He goes to the turnbuckle and starts climbing to the top rope. When he made it to the top, he waits for Carter to stand up. After a few stumbles, Young is on his feet, but is looking down, Naruto leaps off and hits the Diving Leg Drop Bulldog! Making the signature, Naruto stands and waits for the ultimate finisher. Unfortunately, Stan stands on the apron and the referee is being distracted. Naruto sees this and has had enough. He goes to them and pulls Terra in the ring.

"Looks like Naruto has had enough of this." Zack commented.

"You know what they say. Payback's a bitch!" Kenji stated.

After standing up, Naruto lifts Terra up in a Fireman's Carry, he gets near the ropes and throws him over with the Ninja's Way. Terra hits the floor hard and the ref is warning Naruto. As Terra is in pain and is trying to stand, someone is behind him. It appears to be Eddy as he stalks Terra. When he turned around, Eddy hits Stan with the Sucker Charge (Leaping Reverse STO)!

"Looks like Eddy got some payback what happened to Ed." Kenji smiled.

After this, Eddy goes through the crowd and leaves as they pat him on the back. As the official and Naruto were distracted, Carter waits at the ropes for a Alpha Spear (Spear). After they were done, Naruto turns back, Young sprints forward and hits the Alpha Spear... to the ref! The official rolls out is pain, and Naruto and Carter could not believe it. Carter turns and says, "You stupid son of a...!" Young goes for a punch, Naruto ducks it, he turns around, and Naruto lifts him up. As Terra tries to stand up again, Naruto goes to the ropes and throws Carter over with the Ninja's Way right to him! Alpha and Omega were down and Naruto was dominant.

"All right! Naruto's got this!" Zack said.

"This will be over soon as Naruto— Wait... Oh, no!" Kenji said as Sasuke slides in the ring and is behind the blonde, "Naruto! Turn around!"

Sasuke stalks Naruto like a predator as he waits for the prey to turn around. Naruto, unknown that his rival is behind him, turns around and Sasuke hits Naruto with the Venom (RKO)!

"Sasuke hits Naruto with the Venom!" Zack implied.

"No s%t, Sherlock! That bastard's gonna cost Naruto the match!" Kenji proclaimed.

Sasuke walks around Naruto with that smug grin on his face as the fans booed. From everyone's point of view, they thought that he was done... but he wasn't. He walks to the corner and steadies himself for the Punt Kick.

"Oh, no...! Sasuke is going to finish Naruto off with the illegal Punt Kick!" Zack claimed.

"No way it can end like this!" Kenji implied.

As Naruto is on his knees and hands, Sasuke charges right at him...but he gets tackled by Isaac Clarke!

"Holy crap! It's Isaac Clarke!" Zack shouted.

"He's slugging on the bastard!" Kenji said.

Isaac throws at Sasuke with multiple punches before the both of them roll out of the ring. They fall, Sasuke stands, Isaac goes at him again and they fall over the guardrails, and fight in the audience! Sasuke and Isaac throw at each other with multiple punches as they head to the back and the fans root to the fight. Naruto tries to bring himself up after that devastating finisher by Sasuke as Carter is back in the ring at the corner, going for another Alpha Spear. Naruto turns around, Carter sprints, but Naruto catches him in time and trips him, and puts him in the Will of Fire (STFU)!

"The Will of Fire! Naruto catches Carter with it!" Kenji shouted.

"Carter's gotta tap out here, man!" Zack implied.

The referee is back inside the ring and checks the submission hold Naruto has Carter in. Naruto keeps the Will of Fire locked in as Carter screams in pain and tries to get a rope break. He couldn't take it anymore and taps out.

*Bell rings*

"Here is your winner by submission, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto rolls out of the ring and he high-fives the fans on the way to the stage while still aiding his head, but still had that smile on his face.

"Looks like Naruto's got some vengeance tonight against Alpha and Omega." Zack stated.

"That it does, Zack. That it does." Kenji agreed.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, Jesse, earlier, had an idea on what to do with Loredo and Krueger, and he's going to announce it tonight." Kenji announced as the cameras change to the TitanTron and shows Jesse on top, Krueger at the left, and Alex at the right with a contract in the middle, "Wonder what he has in store for them."

"I just hope he knows what he's doing."

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to the show and Kurt is shown angry with Alyssa at his side.

"I have had enough of Dante's stupid antics in this company. I am sick of that bastard making a fool out of me! Well, here's what I purpose. At Southern Hell, I want to face Dante in a match for the United States Championship. And here are the stipulations; Dante, if you lose, you are automatically out of this company! You are finished! No more of your childish antics, no more of your humiliations, and I will stand as the very first ACW United States Champion."

Kurt stands with a grin on his face as the cameras change to another video and shows Dante at an interview setup. This time, he's serious.

"You know... I've faced a lot of guys in my days. And all of them were worse than my twin brother, Vergil. It's true, I joke around with my enemies. For Kurt, he just seems the easiest bastards to make fun of. So, now he wants to face me for the vacant U.S. Title. What's that going to prove, man? Is that going to prove that you're better than me? Well, you're wrong. I know I won't lose to a guy like you. Because guys like you...you will easily lose and go cryin' home to their mama like little bitches they are. And that's exactly what you're going to do, Hudson. I'll see you at Southern Hell."

The cameras change back to live and shows Clarissa with a special guest.

"Hey, guys! Clarissa Rivera here and I have an awesome guest. He just fought in his match and is with me now. Please welcome Naruto Uzumaki!" Clarissa introduced as the cameras showed Naruto, "Hey, Naruto. Welcome."

"Glad to be interviewed, Clarissa." Naruto greeted.

"Well, how do you feel after your match? What do you think of what happened when Sasuke attacked you?"

"To answer your first question, Clarissa, I actually felt better after Carter and Stan disrespected me by beating me down and 'Terri' spitted at my face. I got to say, it feels good to get some payback. To answer the second... Well...all I know is that Sasuke attacked me because of our personal rivalry that's has been going on for years."

"Do you think you want some payback for what he did to you?"

"Well, not really. Not now, at least. I was actually happy when Clarke saved my ass and kicked Sasuke's ass," he chuckled. "Got to thank him for doing that for me."

"Sounds you two have a great friendship."

"Yeah, we do."

"Well, thank you for your time, Naruto."

"You're welcome. See ya."

With that, Naruto leaves the set and the cameras change to the locker room and shows Stan and Carter, both of them were angry and injured.

"This is just great. Nice idea to take out Ed, Stan!" Carter sarcastically implied.

"Hey, don't look at me, man. You're the one who took it too far when you busted his head open!" Stan implied.

"Yeah, and that worked _so_ well for us. I just got through a freaking submission hold and I had to tap out while you got taken down by a little midget!"

"Shut up! Look, all we know is, the Eds are not finished. We need to take another one of them out."

"Who should we start with?"

Terra only smirked, "I already know who to get."

With that, Terra leaves the room and Carter by himself. The cameras change to the arena and shows a wooden table with two chairs in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Assistant GM Joshua Garza and the GM/Chairman of ACW, Jesse!"

_[We're building it up_

_To break it back down_

_We're building it up_

_To burn it down_

_We can't wait to burn it to the ground]_

**_("Burn it Down" by Linkin Park)_ **

Jesse enters the stage with a contract in his hand and following him were Joshua and a few security guards. They walk down the ramps on the way to the ring as the guards kept... well, guard.

"It seems the GM has the contract for Alex and Jason tonight. Wonder what's it for." Zack inquired.

"We're going to find out right now." Kenji answered.

Jesse and Josh stand near the table and the GM sets the contract on it. His music fades and he starts to speak.

"Good evening, everyone. I'm glad that you're here tonight because this contract has something special for both Alex Loredo and Jason Krueger."

Josh speaks next, "May Alex Loredo come out to the ring, please?"

Both men stand in the ring and wait for Alex to come out.

**_("Another Me" by Peroxwhy?gen)_ **

_[Another me is what there will never be_

_Another life like you'll never see]_

Alex enters the stage as he was concerned of what would happen. He sees the security at the rails and passes by them. He slides in the ring and Josh gives him a mic. Alex takes it from him and speaks.

"What's going on, Jesse? Why do you have me out here?" Alex asked.

"Well, Alex, from what went on earlier tonight, I say this rivalry with Jason has gotten out of control already. I can understand that you're angry for what went on—"

"Angry? Oh, no, sir. I'm not angry. I'm pissed. But not just to Jason for hitting me with a frigging sledgehammer and hitting me with the Gore to get the win. I'm also pissed at you...!"

Jesse was confused as the fans were too, "Wait. What do you mean you're pissed at me?"

"You know what I mean, man. You hired that sick bastard from UWE for no reason!"

"Look, I had no choice, Alex. We were completely short on Superstars and you know it."

"I don't give a damn! All I know is, you and Jason have made my list."

"Listen, Loredo, I want nothing to do with you now. Okay? I got a lot of crap going through my mind right now. Like for example: I have to deal with Seto Kaiba almost ruining my company, Marik and Bakura with their rivalry with Altered Egos, and this bullcrap. I know that hiring Jason was a mistake, but we're not going to fire him for what's going on. Because like I said earlier; I have an idea."

"Okay. Then tell the Awesome People what this idea is."

"Okay, but first... May Jason Krueger come out next?"

All of the men look at the stage and wait for Jason to come next.

**_("Firewater" by Sinister Growley)_ **

Jason comes out to the stage and walks down the ramps. Alex wanted to fight him, but Josh tries to hold him back. As Jason walk halfway to the ring, the security stop him from entering.

"It's all right, guys. Let him in." Jesse ordered.

The security stop and let him go to the ring. He slides in and Josh tries hold Alex back as Jesse tells Jason to wait.

After that, Jesse explains, "Now the reason I have you two out here is because of this contract. This piece of paper indicates that at Southern Hell, you two will fight in a Extreme Rules Match for the ACW Hardcore Championship." the fans reacted with cheers as Alex and Jason agreed to it, "Another reason is, that we don't you two to start the chaos yet until Southern Hell. If you two sign this contract, it'll be official."

Jason and Alex agreed to it and Loredo is the first to sign it. When he was done, he passes it to Krueger and he signs it too. After it was done, Josh takes the contract and Jesse speaks again.

"All right. Now that's done, there's something else special in that contract for the both of you." he stated, getting their attention, "Until Southern Hell— except for the match you two have tonight— neither you, Alex, or you, Jason, are to have any contact with each other. In short terms, you two will not fight each other at all until Southern Hell— except for the main event tonight. If either of you are to start a fight, and I don't care who started it, I will have no choice but to suspend the both of you for an entire month. Is that clear?"

Both Jason and Alex were angry, but they agreed by nodding.

"All right, then. It's nothing personal, boys. I'm just trying to do my job. See you later."

With that, Jesse's music plays and both the GM and Josh leave the ring as the security kept an eye on Jason and Alex. Both men stare down at each other with a large amount of hate. They know they will get suspended if they throw a punch. They haven't done anything else as the camera goes black.

(Commercial Break)

You see Jesse and Josh standing next to each other.

"Greetings, everyone. I am the general manger, the chairman, and the founder of ACW, Jesse." Jesse greeted.

You see Jesse hitting Kaiba with a mic.

"And I'm Joshua Garza. Also the co-founder and the Assistant GM of ACW." Josh greeted.

"We're here to tell you that after a great few episodes, we want to say thank—"

"Wait. Wait. 'A few episodes'? We only had two and we're barely at the third one."

"Shut up! I'm trying to make an awesome moment here."

You see Naruto hitting the Ninja's Way.

"Awesome moment? Dude, we're only getting started." Josh said.

"That doesn't mean you can ruin it like that." Jesse stated.

You see Sakura hitting the Jackhammer. It changes back to Jesse and Josh arguing. Then, Carter hitting the First Extraction. Changes back and shows Jesse and Josh fighting with grapples. Then, Rogen with a Double-Handed Chokeslam. Both men still fighting and their suits are a bit torn. You see the Eds hit the Edquake, Yugi hits the Slifer Splash, Atem with the Cutter, Mason with the Breaking the Light, Jason Krueger hitting the Gore, Takashi with the Deadswitch, Alex Loredo with the Chaos Kick, the H.O.T.D. Divas flying over the ropes, and Isaac with the Dementia. Camera changes back and Jesse and Josh are shown panting from the fight, suits are messed up, and their hair is messy.

"You wanna... call a truce?" Josh asked.

"Sure. And you know what? Let's just show the guys some footage of the matches." Jesse panted.

"Actually, we showed all of it already while you guys were fighting." the cameraman said.

"What?! You stupid son of a—!"

_"ACW: Awesome Championship Wrestling! Watch the awesomeness every Friday at 8/7 CT. Only on USA Network! Characters Welcome."_

You see the Eds, "Awesome Championship Wrestling!"

Then Dante, "Where the Attitude..."

Then Atem and Yugi, "...the Ruthless Aggression..."

Then Isaac, "...the Superstars..."

Then Sakura, "...and the Knockouts..."

And Naruto smirks, "...live the Awesomeness."

Then it shows the ACW logo...and it changes back to Jesse and Josh beating up the cameraman and he screams, "I'M SORRY!!!" before ending.

(End Commercial)

The cameras return live and shows Jesse and Josh walking backstage in the arena.

"Are you sure that was a smart idea to do that? Having to suspend them if they start a brawl again?" Josh asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, Josh. It's not the best, but I had no choice." Jesse answered, "We already got that done. Now all we need to worry about is dealing with Marik, Bakura, and Kaiba."

"No kidding."

Jesse and Josh leave the scene and the cameras change to the arena and the bell is rings.

*Bell rings*

"The following Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match is set for one fall. In this match, the last man standing will fight at Southern Hell for the vacant ACW Undisputed Championship!"

Around the arena, the lights turn dark, and the sounds of whispering are played. On the TitanTron, symbols appear on the screen, then a voice saying "make us whole," and the symbols bursts away to show light...

_[Caaaaaaage!_

_Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a_

_Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a_

_Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage_ _]_

**_("Bullet with Butterfly Wings" by Smashing Pumpkins)_ **

Isaac Clarke enters the stage Jericho-style and turns around to see the fans cheering for him.

"Introducing first: Weighing in at 226 pounds, Isaac Clarke!"

"Right now, ladies and gentlemen, Isaac Clarke is on a winning streak since the first episode and is on a roll too." Kenji stated.

Clarke enters the ring as well like Jericho and goes to the turnbuckle to look at the audience. He smiled with charisma and steps down. He waits for which opponent to come out.

**_("Sin with a Grin" by Shinedown)_ **

Entering the stage was the same person who attacked Naruto: Sasuke Uchiha. The ACW Universe gave massive boos and heat to Sasuke when he entered the stage. His entrance is similar to Randy Orton as he walks down the ramps with an expression of arrogance and dark.

"Next: Weighing in at 125 pounds, Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Sasuke Uchiha making his debut here at Awesome Championship Wrestling and in the special Fatal 4 Way Match. I'll be surprised if Sasuke's able to win this." Kenji stated.

"You kidding? With the exhibition matches we saw with Sasuke, I gotta say he's got what it takes to be champion." Zack stated.

Sasuke enters the ring, walks to the turnbuckle, stands on the second ropes, and poses like Randy Orton with his arms in the air. Isaac only looked at Uchiha with hatred from what when on earlier.

"If you folks remember what happened, Sasuke attacked Naruto and was about to finish him off with the Punt Kick, but Isaac came in just in time and stopped him." Zack said.

After the pose, Sasuke looks at Isaac with mutual hatred and steps down from the turnbuckle.

**_("Halo" by Machine Head)_ **

Entering the stage was the leader of the Hardcore Foundation, Mason Stone as he walked out to the stage with a smile on his face and shows he's a fan favorite, but he only receives mixed reactions from the crowd.

"Next: From San Diego, California, weighing in at 210 pounds, he is a member of the Hardcore Foundation, "The Dark Saint" Mason Stone!"

"Look at that, the leader of the Hardcore Foundation is making a singles debut here at ACW." Kenji approved.

Mason slides in the ring and raises his right fist as the fans give another mixed reaction and he smirked.

**_("In the Black" by Motörhead)_ **

At the stage, Rogen enters with his traditional motorcycle and had a small smirk on his face as he is in the match too.

"And their opponent: From Burslem, Stoke-on-Trent, Staffordshire, England, standing at 7 feet tall, weighing in at 301 pounds, Rogen Townsend!"

"Uh-oh! Rogen's in the Fatal 4 Way Match! Looks like he's going to dominating the match." Zack said.

"Now here's the thing in this match, there are no count-outs, no disqualifications, and anything goes. These men can do whatever they want in and outside the ring." Kenji stated.

Rogen starts his bike and rides his way to the ring. After three laps around the ring, he stops and parks his motorcycle. He grabs the ropes to enter, but Sasuke comes in and Baseball Slides Rogen's leg and he hits face first to the apron. Already, Isaac and Mason go at him and the bell was rung. Sasuke countered with a punch to Isaac and a kick to the gut to Mason. He grabs Mason by the head and hits him face first at the turnbuckle. With Mason facing the turnbuckle, Sasuke hits him with a Dropkick and he hits the turnbuckle chest first and falls back. Isaac grabs Sasuke from behind and throws him over the ropes. Sasuke shouts at Clarke, but has no idea that Rogen is behind him with his hand out. He turns around and Rogen grabs him by the throat! As Rogen was about to get him with a Chokeslam, Sasuke hits Rogen with a Low Blow. Then he grabs his arm and throws him right at the steel pole. With Clarke and Mason, they were already going at each other with punches and reverses. Isaac dodges Mason's next strike, kicks him, and Irish Whips him to the ropes. Mason comes back, Isaac goes for a Hip Toss, but Mason catches him in time and reverses it to his own. Back with Sasuke and Rogen, the ruthless Uchiha is kicking the giant down, but Rogen was able to counter by grabbing him by the throat again. And this time, Townsend throws him over and Sasuke's back hit the steel steps.

"Ooh! He's gonna feel that in the morning." Kenji proclaimed.

Sasuke grinds his teeth in pain from hitting the steps as Rogen takes off his hockey shirt and his broken sunglasses. He grabs him by the head, lifts him up and throws him down hard on the floor with the Scoop Slam. The Uchiha screams in pain from his spine as Rogen raised a right fist and the fans cheered for him. Back with Clarke and Mason, the young superstar runs to the ropes, goes for an Elbow Drop and connects it. He covers; 1... Isaac gets his shoulder up at one. Stone brings Clarke up by grabbing his head and throws him to the corner. Clarke hits first chest and Mason goes for the Schoolboy Pin. Clarke kicks out quickly. He stands, Stone runs to the ropes, comes back, and Clarke catches him with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Stone stands, goes to Clarke again, and he counters with an Arm Drag. Mason was thrown out of the ring when Isaac made the Arm Drag. As Stone tries to stand up, Clarke grabs the ropes and slingshots himself right on his opponent! Back with Townsend and Sasuke, the giant brings Sasuke up again and lifts him over his shoulders. He walks to the steps, but Sasuke was able to slither himself out of Rogen's grip and Dropkicks him to the steps. Rogen hit knee first at the steel stairs.

"Oh, damn! I think Rogen hit his knee at the steps." Zack proclaimed.

Rogen aids his left knee as Sasuke sees the weak spot he needs to injure more. He goes to him, grabs his leg, and elbows it down. He stands and starts kicking the elbowing the leg repeatedly as Rogen is in pain. Sasuke stops and says to him, "Not so tough now, are ya, you son of a bitch?" Then he strikes right at the face with a left fist. Back with the downed Superstars, Clarke is the first up and brings up Mason and throws him in the ring. Sasuke goes back inside and stalks as Isaac is distracted with his opponent. Mason is the first to strike Isaac in the chest with a Knife Edge Chop and he counters back. He continues it until Stone is at the ropes. With that, Clarke hits a Dropkick and Stone falls over the ropes and hits the floor. Isaac sees he has the momentum in the match, but doesn't notice that Sasuke is stalking him like a predator.

"Clarke, you might want to look behind you!" Kenji warned.

Then, Isaac turns around, Sasuke goes for the Venom, but Isaac pushes him away. Sasuke goes for a strike, Isaac dodges it, and he throws him over the top rope, but he still hangs on. Clarke runs to the ropes, bounces back, and when Sasuke stood on the apron, Clarke hits him with a Spear and Sasuke is sent flying outside and he hits the guardrail face first! The ACW Universe cheers as Isaac still has control.

"Isaac has the momentum in this match!" Zack implied.

"But can he still keep it up? Find out when we return!" Kenji announced.

(Commercial Break)

"Hello, everybody. Welcome back to Awesome Championship Wrestling— Oh, s%t!" Kenji shouted as Mason slingshots himself right on both Sasuke and Isaac.

"Wow, what a dive!" Zack commented.

"Yeah. Anyways, during the break, Rogen's bad leg was still targeted in the eyes of the predator. Take a look."

_DURING COMMERCIAL BREAK:_

Rogen grabs Mason Stone and hits him with the Spinebuster. He felt as if he was back in control, but from the top rope, Sasuke leaps off and hits Townsend with a low Dropkick right at the front of the knee. He falls to the mat as he grinds his teeth in pain. The next footage shows Sasuke with a chair and he hits Townsend's weak point with it.

_BACK LIVE IN THE RING:_

"I gotta tell ya, that looked painful when Rogen's leg was hit." Zack implied.

All three men were down on the floor after that high dive from Stone. He shook his head as he was a bit dizzy from the fall. He stands up, grabs Sasuke by the head and throws him in the ring. He slides in, brings him up, puts the arm over the head, and throws him over with a Vertical Suplex. Mason stands up, runs to the ropes, bounces off, and hits the Springboard Moonsault on the midsection of Sasuke. He hooks the leg; 1, 2... Sasuke kicks out at two. Mason stands on one knee and starts to stand his opponent up. When Sasuke was on his feet, he strikes Stone in the abdomen. He repeats this until Mason releases him and Sasuke Clotheslines him. He runs to the ropes, comes back and hits Mason's head with a hard Knee Drop. Now he covers Mason; 1, 2... Mason kicks out at two and a half. Sasuke looked at the ref, angry he didn't get the fall. He tell him Mason got the shoulder up and that's it. Uchiha goes back to work on Mason and just starts elbowing him and stomping him down. After bringing him down, he puts Mason at the turnbuckle corner. He strikes Mason a Knife Edge Chop to the chest, then he elbows him on the back on the head. He repeats the process until he starts choking Mason and the ref is warning him to get off. After the fourth count, Sasuke releases Mason from the hold and he coughs like he went through a Sleeper Hold, but harder.

"Sasuke's not showing any mercy in this match, that's for sure." Zack commented.

Uchiha gets away from the referee and starts stomping on the Mason until he sat in the corner. Then he start choking him out again with his foot at Mason's throat. The ref had to push him off to stop the sickness Sasuke is doing. He pushes the ref away and goes back to Mason. He brings him up and Irish Whips him the opposite corner, runs after him, and when Mason hit turnbuckle back first and goes to the center, Sasuke hits him with a hard Clothesline. Then he sits him up and puts Mason through the Sleeper Hold. He tries to stand up quickly and get out of it, but Uchiha has the hold locked tight.

"And Sasuke has Mason in the Sleeper Hold. From the damage Mason's taken, he's gotta tap out." Zack stated.

"Not to a bastard like him. Come on, Mason! _Anatahasorewo okonau kotogadekimasu!_ " Kenji cheered.

"What?"

"It means 'you can do it'."

"Oh."

Mason's arms are just out flinging around as he tries to go to the ropes as Sasuke keeps the hold. Stone is doing his best to hang on and not submit. Unfortunately, Mason looked to be out of breath as he falls on his knees. Sasuke grinned at the fact that he has Mason on his knees. The Dark Saint is close to be fading out as his arms fall slowly. The ref checks the arm, it falls and counts at one. He raises it again and it falls; 2! A third rise and fall; 3! The fans chant for Mason to get out of the submission hold. The crowd is chanting, "Let's go, Mason! Sasuke sucks! Let's go, Mason! Sasuke sucks! Let's go, Mason! Sasuke sucks!" Then Sasuke shouted to the fans, "Shut up!" and the crowd boos. The ref raises the arm for the fourth time and it falls; 4!

"That's it. Mason's out. Mason's gotta be out." Zack proclaimed.

He raises it for the final time and... it stops in midair!

"No, he's not! Stone's still in the match!" Kenji exclaimed.

With the amazing strength, Mason is able to stand up and counters the Sleeper Hold with a Sitout Jawbreaker. Sasuke backs away, Mason steadies at the second turnbuckle and jumps at him with a Diving European Uppercut! Then Stone runs to the ropes and hits Sasuke with a Forearm Smash. Uchiha stands and Mason hits him with the forearm again. Sasuke goes for a Clothesline, but Mason grabs the arm, kicks him in the gut, grabs the head and hits the Dark Cutter (Diamond Cutter)! Mason trills the crowd with his shout of charisma. Now he waits in the corner to finish of the vicious predator.

"And Mason's looking to finish Uchiha off right here." Zack proclaimed.

" _Hai! Mason no Sasuke ni ro^pu wo motte imasu!_ (Yes! Mason has Sasuke on the ropes!)" Kenji shouted.

"Wow, you're really excited, aren't you?"

" _Hai!_ "

"I'll take that as a yes."

When Sasuke finally stood up, Mason shouts and runs to him and goes for Breaking the Light...but Sasuke kicks Mason right between the legs!

"And Sasuke counters with a Low Blow!" Zack said.

" _Sono mesu no musuko!_ (That son of a bitch!)" Kenji shouted.

Mason felt pain in his groin and Sasuke hits him with the Venom! He covers.

"No, not like this! Kick out, Mason!" Zack shouted.

1, 2, 3!

"Damn it! Sasuke stole the fall!" Kenji shouted.

"Mason Stone has been eliminated!"

Sasuke by then picks up Mason and disrespectfully throws him out of the ring like he was garbage. The fans boo heavily as Sasuke stood with a evil grin on his face, but has no idea that a certain person came in the ring. It turned out to be Rogen back on his feet and is preparing for a Chokeslam.

"Uh-oh! Oh, Sasuke. Someone has a message for you!" Kenji said.

Sasuke turns around and gets caught in the throat by Rogen! The giant had a small smirk as he finally had Sasuke in his hands (literally). He lifts him up, but Sasuke counters with the Venom!

"Damn it! The Venom hits again!" Zack said.

Sasuke hooks the leg; 1, 2... Townsend is able to kick out at two and a half! Sasuke could not believe it and the fans cheered in surprise as Rogen is still going. Sasuke bangs his fist that Townsend couldn't be taken down by his finisher. So he had another idea as he grinned again.

"Oh, no. What's he up to this time?" Zack asked.

"Obviously something sneaky." Kenji answered.

Sasuke slithers away from his opponent like a snake and goes to the corner as Rogen tries to get up. The sinister Uchiha is getting impatient as he wants Rogen to get up already. Townsend is on his hands, and Sasuke charges at him with the Punt Kick, but the giant is able to counter and hit the Spinebuster! He stands and shouts that he's got the match here. The giant sees Sasuke helping himself up with ropes after that Spinebuster and he prepares to hit the WCM. Sasuke finally stands, Rogen runs back to the ropes, comes back, but gets tripped and pulled out of the ring by David Reigns!

"What the hell?! That's the Shield!" Kenji exclaimed.

"We haven't seen them since the first episode! What are they doing here?!" Zack inquired.

Followed by Erik Rollins and Hector Ambrose, the Shield started beating down Rogen to a pulp. But, Rogen then pushes himself up and pushes the Shield off him. Then, he gives them many strikes in the face and hits the Big Boot to David before grabbing both Ambrose and Rollins and throwing them into the ring. He gets inside and before Ambrose and Rollins could counter, he grabs them by the throat, preparing for a Double-handed Chokeslam. But from behind, Sasuke charged in and Chop Blocks Rogen's injured leg. With this, Erik and Hector catches him and hits the Double DDT.

"Unbelievable! Sasuke manage to help the Shield get the advantage on Rogen and now he's more hurt at the leg." Kenji stated.

After the counter, Reigns slides back in the ring and the Shield now have their eyes set on Rogen. The referee orders them to get out of the ring, but Hector hits him and lands the DDT. Now the ref is out and there is no one to stop them. The Shield looks at Rogen like eagles, but they slowly change their sights on Sasuke.

"Uh-oh! I think Sasuke's in trouble now!" Zack proclaimed.

"Ha! Looks like the Shield are serving real justice around here!" Kenji said.

That's when Hector nodded to David and Erik and the two members...help set Rogen up?

"What the hell? What are they doing?" Zack questioned.

Sasuke was confused at first and soon sees what they're doing. He steadies himself, runs forward and hits Rogen with the Punt Kick! It looked as if Rogen got his neck broken.

"Un-frigging-believable! The Shield helped that slimy son of a bitch hit the finisher!" Kenji said.

After the Punt Kick, Sasuke stands over Rogen and tells him that he's better than him and spits right on his face. But when he turned around, David kicks him straight in the gut, puts him the Headscissors and lifts him up. Hector and Erik grab Sasuke and the Shield throws him down with the Justice is Served (Aided Powerbomb)!

"Oh, damn! _Now_ they're serving justice!" Zack said.

"Ha-ha! _Sorehaaitsuni atai surumonodesu!_ (That's what that bastard deserves!)" Kenji shouted.

After hitting Sasuke with the Aided Powerbomb, they soon drag him and place him over Rogen. They soon leave the ring and head back through the crowd as a new referee comes in.

"No! Not this too!" Zack shouted.

1, 2, 3!

"Rogen Townsend has been eliminated!"

"Damn it all! Now Sasuke's pinned Mason and with the help of the damn Shield, he managed to take down Rogen in the match!" Kenji exclaimed.

As both men were still down, Sasuke slowly awakens and realizes he's pinned Rogen. He chuckles to himself and stands up over his giant opponent. He poses with the Randy Orton signature as the fans boo heavily at him, but from the blinded eyes of the predator, he has no idea that Isaac is up and is ready to finish him. He turns around and Clarke kicks him in the gut, then has him in the Standing Headscissors. Unfortunately, Sasuke was able to counter by lifting Isaac over with the Back Body Drop. Isaac stands up, runs to him and Sasuke counters again with a Sleeperslam. Then he runs to the ropes, comes back and goes for a Knee Drop, but Isaac moves out of the way in time and Sasuke's knee hits the mat. With this, Clarke captures him and hits the DDT. He covers;1, 2... Sasuke kicks out at two. Isaac then stands him up, puts the arm over the head, and lifts him up for a Suplex, but Sasuke was able to go over him and lands the Neckbreaker. Now Sasuke brings him up and Irish Whips him to the ropes. Isaac hits the ropes, Sasuke bends down for a Back Body Drop, but Clarke leaps over him and grabs him with the Sunset Flip Pin! Shoulders are down; 1, 2... Sasuke reverses it to his own! 1, 2... Isaac reverses back; 1, 2... Sasuke kicks out and Isaac pushes him off. They both stand, run opposite ways to the ropes, and they simultaneously Clothesline each other! They stand up again, run opposite ways to the ropes again, and Isaac pushes Sasuke down with the Shoulder Block. Then, he runs to the nearest ropes, Sasuke quickly goes on his abdomen, he jumps over, the Uchiha stands, Clarke comes back, Sasuke jumps over him with a leapfrog, Clarke hits the ropes and stops. When he did, Isaac smirks and flips Sasuke off, receiving a wild reaction from the crowd!

"Oh, my!" Zack shouted.

Sasuke got angry and charged at him, but Isaac countered by pulling the ropes down and Sasuke falls over and hits the floor hard. Isaac sees his opponent was down and grabs the ropes for when Sasuke gets up. The Uchiha stands up, Isaac slingshots himself, but Sasuke ducks down in time and Clarke lands his feet on the apron. He slides back inside as Sasuke stands up, and smirks and points to his head that he did a smart move. However, Clarke runs to the ropes, comes back, and when Sasuke turned around, Clarke flies through the ropes with a Suicide Dive!

"Holy s%t!" Kenji and Zack exclaimed.

" _Soreha subara shii kuso datta!_ (That was f%king awesome!)" Kenji shouted.

As the ACW Universe cheered and chant "Holy s%t! Holy s%t!" to what just happened, Sasuke and Isaac were down on the floor and appeared to be bleeding from their heads.

"Hang on. From that dive, it looks like both Isaac and Sasuke are bleeding." Zack proclaimed.

"Hey, you're right!" Kenji implied, "They seemed to have bumped their heads into each other."

_REPLAY:_

In slow motion of the footage, Isaac flies through the ropes with the Suicide Dive onto Sasuke and when they connected, the heads made hard contact and both men fall to the floor.

_BACK LIVE IN THE RING:_

Isaac is down on the floor with blood flowing on his head as Sasuke is in pain. An EMT came in to check him, but Sasuke pushed him away and slides back into the ring as he covers the blood with his hand. Isaac soon awoke and notices the blood flowing through his head. He soon stands up and gets back inside the ring, only to be hit by a sharp elbow to the head by Sasuke. He picks him up and has him hung up on the middle rope.Sasuke holds Isaac's head tight and hits the Viper's DDT (Rope-hung DDT). After hitting the move, Sasuke doesn't move in cover Isaac, he slithers away from him and starts stomping the mat for his finisher. Sasuke, with blood still running down from his head and dripping, has that sinister grin on his face as he waits for Isaac to get up. Dizzy from the move and some of amount of blood he lost, Isaac is doing his best to get up. Soon, getting up from the mat, Sasuke stands, Isaac stands and turns around, Sasuke goes for the Venom, but Isaac counters the jumping finisher by pushing him off, Sasuke goes back, Isaac dodges it, he grabs the legs in time and turns him over with the Walls of Clarke (Walls of Jericho)!

"The Walls of Clarke! Isaac's got the submission maneuver in!" Kenji exclaimed.

"And from the damage Sasuke took from the steel steps earlier by Rogen, he's not going to get out of this one!" Zack stated. "Both men are bloody and Sasuke is in a bad place right now!"

Sasuke screams in pain as he stands on his hands and Clarke holds the submission maneuver. The Uchiha shook his head as he feels the massive amount of hell in his lower spine; the worse part of it is, he was in the middle of the ring and had nowhere to go. Sasuke had an idea of crawling to the ropes and starts doing so. Reaching fast, his fingers was only a few inches away from the ropes. But Isaac drags him back to the center and, this time, stands up and places his right knee on the lower back!

"Oh, no! Now Isaac's made the Walls even worse!" Zack stated.

" _Anataha basuta^do wo tappu!_ (Tap out, you bastard!)" Kenji yelled.

Isaac screams for Sasuke to give up as he still shouts in pain. Sasuke raises his free arm and...he taps! He taps out!

*Bell rings*

"Here is your winner, Isaac Clarke!"

Isaac releases Sasuke as he went on his knees and smiled that he won the match. He raises his fists up in celebration of getting a chance at the championship belt.

"Isaac Clarke will head to Southern Hell to face next week's winner for the vacant ACW Championship." Kenji announced.

"I just can't wait to see who will win that one and face Clarke." Zack commented.

The cameras change to the backstage, showing Yugi warming up for his match.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the main event of Yugi, Joey, and Alex vs. Mark, Bakura, and the sick and twisted Jason." Zack announced.

"And it is next!" Kenji said.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return live the event and shows Kenji and Zack at the announce table.

"Hey, guys. Welcome back to ACW. Now before we start the main event, on our way to Southern Hell, let's take a look of the matches that we have prepared." Kenji said.

"And we seem to have plenty of matches to go on. First up, from last week..." Zack said before the cameras change to the TitanTron to show the upcoming matches, "...the Eds issued a challenge to Alpha and Omega and the Shield in a Ten-Men Tag Team Match and the Eds get the opportunity of choosing two more people for the match."

"Unfortunately, with Ed out of the picture, they now have to pick another one for the team. The next one, as of earlier, Kendra will fight next week's winner for the ACW Women's Championship."

"Another is a challenge by Kurt Hudson against Dante, and it is for the United States Championship. In this one, if Dante were to lose, he is automatically out of this company!"

"And I gotta tell ya, Hudson's being a total S.O.B. Or more likely, a 'B.' Now another match, from what the GM, Jesse, announced, it will be an Extreme Rules Match for the ACW Hardcore Championship between "Extreme Warrior" Alex Loredo and the sick and twisted Jason Krueger."

"Alex said that the next time they meet in the ring, I quote 'it will be a f%king bloody massacre'."

"That it will be. Just not tonight, I hope. 'Cause it might spoil some things.'

"Yep. Now for the main event, Isaac Clarke will face next week's winner in a One-on-one match for the ACW Undisputed Championship! I can't wait for that."

"Me neither. Also from Twitter news, ACW has told us now that in Southern Hell, Hinata Hyuga and Samantha Hart will be teaming up for the ACW Women's Tag Team Championships."

"I have a feeling that Samantha is not happy about that."

"Definitely. And also, Sasuke and Mason will fight for the ACW Intercontinental Championship in a Ladder Match."

"Ho, man. It's gonna be a hell of a fight between them."

"Got that right."

*Bell rings*

"The following main event is scheduled for a Six-Man Tag Team Match!"

**_("Riot" by Three Days Grace)_ **

Marik and Bakura enter the stage as fans boo heavily at them and they soon walk down the ramps to the ring.

"Introducing first: At a combined weight of 235 pounds, Marik Ishtar and Ryo Bakura, the Gods of Darkness!"

"Marik and Bakura are getting a second chance to go after Yugi." Zack stated.

"It appears so. After of what happened last week, they want another shot of taking Yugi down." Kenji stated.

Both men stand in the ring and raised their right fists in the air as the fans dislike this.

**_("Firewater" by Sinister Growley)_ **

Jason enters the stage next and stands there as the audience boo him.

"And their partner: From Newark, New Jersey, weighing in at 233 pounds, "The Gore Machine" Jason Krueger!"

"Jason is partnering up with Marik and Bakura against Yugi, Joey, and his hated enemy, Alex Loredo. From how he wrestles in the business, do you, Kenji, think he might have a chance of winning the Hardcore Championship?" Zack asked.

"I don't really think so. But since he's already won titles in UWE, I'm gonna have to say he _might_ have a chance of winning the Hardcore title." Kenji stated.

Jason stands on the turnbuckle and looks around the arena with the same sinister smirk on his face and steps down.

**_("Say it to My Face" by Downstrait)_ **

Out from the back coems a determined Joey Wheeler with the crowd on its feet for him. He looks around the fans and smiles at them before walking to the ring. Joey stops at the ramps and waits.

**_("Just Close Your Eyes" by Bedlam's Gate)_ **

_[Go!_

_If you close your eyes your life, a naked truth revealed_

_Dreams you never lived, and scars never healed_

_In the darkness, light will take you to the other side_

_and find me waiting there you'll see, if you just close your eyes]_

Yugi enters the stage with an positive attitude and high-fives the fans along the way. He stops by Joey's side and they wait for their partner.

**_("Another Me" by Peroxwhy?gen)_ **

_[Another me is what there will never be_

_Another like this you'll never see]  
_

Alex Loredo is the final man to enter and stands by his tag team partners.

"And their opponents: The team of Joey Wheeler, Yugi Mutou, and "The Extreme Warrior" Alex Loredo!"

After the announce of the names, Joey, Alex and Yugi run inside the ring and already an all-out brawl is starting!

*Bell rings*

"Man, these guys do not like each other at all, do they?" Zack asked.

"No kidding." Kenji answered.

With the brawl still going, Joey and Marik get themselves out of the ring, Jason throws Alex out of the ring and with this distraction, Yugi comes in from behind and Dropkicks him, making Krueger fall out of the ring. Then Bakura, from behind, grabs Yugi and he throws him out and while he didn't look, Yugi still hangs on to the ropes with his head hanging on the bottom rope (like Shawn Michaels). He gets himself up back inside and Bakura still thinks he was still outside. He looks back and sees Yugi is back inside the ring. Bakura runs after him, but Yugi trips him and Bakura falls right on the middle ropes. Yugi then grabs, goes over and he hits a Guillotine Leg Drop right the back of Ryo's head. Yugi rolls back inside as Bakura felt pain in his head. He stands on his hands, Yugi runs back to the ropes and hits him with a Low Dropkick. He goes for a cover, but Ryo kicks out. Yugi brings Bakura up and Irish Whips him to the ropes. Bakura reverses it, Yugi runs to the ropes, comes back and slides under him. Then he jumps on his shoulders and goes for a Rana Pin; 1, 2... Bakura reverses it, but pushes him off. With this, Bakura stands back up and before Yugi could attack, Bakura captures him in time and throws him down with a Scoop Slam. The next thing he does is an Elbow Drop to the chest. He brings him up and tags in Marik. He stands inside the ring, Bakura sets Yugi up, and Marik punches him in the gut. Bakura goes to the apron as Marik stands Yugi up. With this, he hits Yugi with a right hand, then a elbow and repeats the process of the strikes until he ends it with a European Uppercut.

"Marik finishes the series of strikes with that devastating uppercut. How Yugi fell to that was just brutal." Zack stated.

Marik brings Yugi up again and puts him at the corner. He hits Yugi's chest with a Knife Edge Chop before Irish Whipping him to the opposite corner, but Yugi counters with his own. Marik goes to the turnbuckle, grabs the ropes in time and jumps as Yugi already ran to him and he hits the left shoulder at the steel pole. With this, Marik drags back out of the corner, grabs the injured arm, leaps, and hits the Double Knee Armbreaker. Yugi feels more pain inside the injured arm as Marik smirked at the sight of his downed enemy. Marik grabs him by the hair, makes him stand up, grabs the arm and makes a Wrist Wrench to more pressure on it. He twists his arm again and holds the Hammerlock. Yugi's trying everything he can to get out of it and make a tag, but Marik pushes him down to the mat and still holds the lock. Next, Marik lifts himself up, and positions himself with the Wristlock with Bridge. Yugi screams from the pressure of the submission maneuver as he has nowhere to go and is in the middle of the ring. The ref asks if he wants to give up; he shook his head in response. At the corner, Joey starts clapping to help support his friend. Soon, Alex joins in and the fans start cheering for him,  "Let's go, Yugi! *Claps 5x* Let's go, Yugi! *Claps 5x* Let's go, Yugi!" As Yugi hears more of the claps and chants, he had to stay in the match and keep holding on, no matter how painful the submission is. Marik sees he's not giving and has had enough of it by letting go of the hold, turn him to the side, and kicks him in the gut. "Shut up!" Marik shouts to the audience, receiving jeers from them. Marik sets his eyes back on Yugi and makes him stand up. He looks him dead in the eye and talk trash to him before giving him a left punch, but Yugi manages to dodge it in time and hits Marik with his own strikes! He keeps going and going and going until Marik is at the ropes, Yugi Irish Whips him, he comes back, and Yugi hits the Calf Kick. Marik sits up, Yugi runs to the ropes, bounces off and hits a Low Clothesline to the face. Soon, he drags Marik to his corner and tags in Joey. Yugi sets Marik up, goes for a Slingshot catapult, Joey hits with an elbow, Marik falls back and his spine hits Yugi's knees, and Joey slingshots himself from over the top rope and hits an Elbow Drop.

"Nice combo by the two." Zack commented.

Joey covers; 1, 2... Marik kicks out at two and a half. By then, Joey has Marik in the Sleeper Hold and his opponent manages to stand up quickly. With Marik trying to get out, Joey doing his best to hold on the submission. Marik turns his back to his team's corner and runs right to it, hitting Joey's spine. Marik tags in Bakura and he hits the ribs of Joey. With this, Marik and Ryo start kicking down Wheeler down as the ref counts up to five. They stop and Marik steps out to the apron. Bakura grins at the sight of his downed opponent and starts pushes his foot right into Joey's throat. The referee orders him to get off. "Get off him, Bakura! Get off! 1, 2, 3, 4...!" Ryo releases the choke and the official is giving him warnings as Joey coughs badly. Bakura goes back to the blonde, grabs him by the hair, and brings him away from the corner. He puts Joey in the Front Headlock, lifts him up, and slams him down with a Suplex. He goes for a pin; 1, 2... Joey gets the shoulder up at two. Bakura grabs Joey by the head and puts him at the ropes. With this, he starts choking him with the ropes with a Necklock. He holds the illegal maneuver as the ref counts; 1, 2, 3, 4...! Ryo lets go and pushes Joey off the ropes. Going back to him, he brings him up, and throws him to the turnbuckle. With that, he hits the chest with Knife Edge Chop and knees him in the abdomen. As Joey was bending down, Bakura has him in the Butterfly position, and hits a Butterfly Suplex. Bakura stands Joey up again and goes to his corner. He tags in Marik, he goes to the center, and Ryo Irish Whips Joey to his partner and Marik hits him with a hard Left Armed Clothesline. After the move, Marik starts hitting Joey with multiple punches and before stopping. Grabbing the head, he throws him to the corner and goes for many Shoulder Thrusts and ends it with a forearm to the face. "Where's your hope now?" Marik shouts to the fans, receiving heat from them.

"I really can't stand that guy." Kenji implied.

He smirked and goes for a right fist. He backs away, jumps to the ropes near him, and hits a Triangle Dropkick. Marik brings him up again and stands on the second turnbuckle. Then he starts delivering the Ten Punches, but stops at nine. With confidence, Marik poses with grin on his face. But, with this distraction, Joey was able to counter by grabbing Marik's legs and throws him down with a Powerbomb!

"Joey was able to come back with that desperate Powerbomb!" Zack said.

Both men are down on the mat and both teams are getting desperate for a tag. Alex starts hitting the turnbuckle as he is wanting for a tag and the same goes for Yugi. Soon, both Marik and Joey go crawl to their team and make sure to get the tag. Marik reaches his hand out and tags in Krueger. Jason goes in and before he could get to Joey, he tags in Alex and he runs inside the ring and tackles Jason with a Clothesline.

"The tags are in and Alex is on Jason!" Zack implied.

Loredo by then starts hitting Jason with a series of Clotheslines before having Jason to attack, miss, and Alex lifting him up with a Flapjack. Jason rolls out of the ring to catch his breath. However, Alex runs to the ropes, comes back and jumps over the ropes with a Corkscrew Body Attack! Alex gets up and shouts with confidence as the audience cheer for him. Loredo then brings Jason up and throw him in the ring. After rolling in the ring, Alex brings Jason up and hits him with a European Uppercut. Jason's at the ropes, Loredo goes for a Irish Whip, Jason counters with his own, and Alex hits the ropes but stops as Jason bends down for Back Body Drop. With this, Loredo runs forward with a Swinging Neckbreaker. With the momentum Loredo has, he goes to the corner and climbs high to the top turnbuckle. Loredo stands high, poses and shouts with the Jeff Hardy attitude, but from out of nowhere, Marik pushes Alex off the turnbuckle and he hits the guardrail face-first! Yugi and Joey get in the ring and they go after their enemies. Jason runs out of there as he wanted nothing to do with this. Yugi and Bakura are going at each other with a series of punches as Marik and Joey were fighting each other as well. Both Joey and Yugi have Ryo and Marik and they throw them out of the ring. Both partners see they have the advantage and they nod to each other. Joey goes on his knees and hands as Yugi runs to the ropes, comes back, steps on Joey's back and leaps off with a flying Rolling Senton right on Marik and Bakura!

"Oh, my God!" Kenji and Zack exclaimed, Joey Styles-style.

Joey smirked at the success of Yugi's maneuver, but from behind, Krueger stalks him. Wheeler soon turns around, Krueger charges and hits Joey with the Gore! The blonde rolls out of the ring in pain as Jason stands tall. What he doesn't know is that Loredo is already behind him and gets him in the Inverted Headlock. With that, he makes a Hardy hand symbol, and hits the Extreme Twist! After hitting the signature, Alex climbs to the top turnbuckle, shouts to the fans, jumps off and lands the Swanton Bomb!

"Finally! Alex Loredo hits the Swanton Bomb on that son of a bitch!" Kenji implied.

Loredo goes for the cover; 1, 2... Then the ref was pulled out of the ring by Kaiba!

"Seto Kaiba!" Kenji and Zack shouted.

"What the hell is that bastard doing?!" Kenji inquired, angry.

Alex sees the count was stopped by Kaiba and was pissed off. He grabs the ropes and goes for a Slingshot Body Press, but Kaiba moves out of the way and Alex hits the floor. Kaiba then grabs his head and says to him, "You want nothing to do with me. If you interfere with me, you'll regret it." Then he gets him up and throws him right at the security guardrail. Yugi is up and charges right at his old enemy and tackles him down.

"And Yugi's going after Kaiba!" Kenji said.

With this, Yugi and Seto go into a brawl of their own. Then Kaiba knees Yugi in the abdomen, sets him up in the Headscissors, and lifts him up in the Powerbomb position. He goes for it, but Yugi turns around with a Frankensteiner and Seto hits his spine at the apron! With this, Yugi brings Kaiba up and throws him into the ring. As Kaiba was getting up, Yugi gets him in the Wrist-lock by the head, and nails the Side Effect. After hitting the move, he runs to the ropes, bounces off, and lands the Springboard Moonsault.

"Yugi hits both Side Effect and a Moonsault!" Zack shouted.

"Awesome! Now finish that son of a bitch off, Yugi!" Kenji exclaimed.

With the momentum Yugi has now, he goes to the top rope and climbs high. Standing over the turnbuckle, he taunts his rival and was about to jump off for the Slifer Splash, but Bakura came in and pushed him off the ropes and lands on his back hard. Marik gets back in the ring and brings Seto up. Ryo gets inside the ring as Kaiba stands over Yugi.

"Get him up!" Kaiba ordered.

Marik and Bakura go to Yugi and they bring him up. Seto walks to Yugi's face and talks trash to him.

"You think you'd got away with humiliating me like that? I don't think so, you son of a bitch."

Then he smacked him right across the face and tells them to throw Yugi to him. Marik and Bakura do so by Irish Whipping him, and Kaiba attacks Yugi with a hard Clothesline. After hitting the maneuver, he brings Yugi up and has him in the Fireman's Carry.

"Oh, no...! Not this! Kaiba's gonna finish him off!" Zack yelled.

"That's enough, Seto! Enough!" Kenji shouted.

Kaiba prepares for the Wasteland (Same as Wade Barrett's move), but the audience's jeers became cheers as Atem was running down to the ring with a steel chair in his hands. Kaiba sees him coming, lets Yugi go, and he hightails it out of there as well as Marik and Bakura. For Jason, he already left when Yugi and Seto fought. Atem runs inside and shouts at them to come inside the ring and fight. He even smashed the chair on the mat to make them fight. Walking down the ramps and entering the ring was the GM, Jesse. Atem helps Yugi up as Alex and Joey get back in the ring as Jesse has the mic. Kaiba and his men were already in the crowd.

"Hey, Kaiba! You know, since you love interfering with my matches, I have a suggestion. At Southern Hell, you will manage your Gods of Darkness while I manage Altered Egos in a Tag Team Match for the ACW World Tag Team Championships! What do you say to that?" Jesse declared, receiving a cheering reaction from the fans.

Kaiba looked hesitant to take the match offer, but sees this as an opportunity to take down his great enemies. He nods in accepted of the match and Jesse smirked at it.

"All right, then. At Southern Hell, it'll be Altered Egos versus The Gods of Darkness for the ACW World Tag Team Championships!" Jesse declared.

"This is great! At Southern Hell, we get to see Atem and Yugi get payback from the very beginning of ACW for the hell that Bakura, Marik and Kaiba put them through." Kenji stated.

"This will definitely be hell in two weeks. This is all the time we have, folks. We'll see you on the final week of ACW before our first Pay-Per-View. Good night!" Zack announced.

Yugi and Atem stand on the turnbuckles as Alex, Joey and Jesse stand in the ring staring at the Heels as the show ends...

* * *

**_Results:_ **

**Singles Match:** Dante def. Kurt Hudson w/Alyssa Parker

 **Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match:** Rei Miyamoto vs. Hinata Hyuga vs. Samantha Hart vs. Kendra Daniels (The winner will fight in a one-on-one match against next week's winner at Southern Hell for the ACW Women's Championship) **[Winner: Kendra Daniels]**

 **Singles Match:** Naruto Uzumaki def. Carter Young w/Stan Terra **[Via Submission]**

 **Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match:** Isaac Clarke vs. Rogen Townsend vs. Sasuke Uchiha vs. Mason Stone (The winner will fight in a one-on-one match against next week's winner at Southern Hell for the ACW Undisputed Championship) **[Winner: Isaac Clarke - By Submission]**

 **Six-Man Tag Team Match** : The Gods of Darkness, and Jason Krueger vs. Yugi Mutou, Joey Wheeler, and Alex Loredo **[No contest; Interfered by Kaiba]  
**

* * *

_**Card for Southern Hell:** _

**Ten-Man Tag Team Match:** Alpha  & Omega, and The Shield vs. The Erupting Eds (Edd and Eddy), ?, ?, ?

 **ACW Women's Championship:** Kendra Daniels vs. ?

 **ACW United States Championship, Stipulations Match** **:** Dante vs. Kurt Hudson (If Dante loses, he's automatically out of ACW)

 **ACW Hardcore Championship, Extreme Rules Match:** Alex Loredo vs. Jason Krueger

 **ACW Undisputed Championship:** Isaac Clarke vs. ?

 **ACW Women's Tag Team Championship:** Hinata Hyuga and Samantha Hart vs. ?

 **ACW Intercontinental Championship, Ladder Match:** Sasuke Uchiha vs. Mason Stone

 **ACW World Tag Team Championships:** Altered Egos w/Jesse vs. The Gods of Darkness w/Kaiba

* * *

**And another *The Miz's Voice* AWESOME! episode of ACW... Nice. Can't wait to see what will happen next on the final showdown before Southern Hell. Anyways... See ya later, guys!  
**


End file.
